Haunting Moon
by GoldenEyess
Summary: Bella has never been ordinary. She thrives being an independent young woman, or at least that is how she appears. Finding herself in the middle of an epic battle between vampires and werewolves, she has to make a choice... Which side will she choose? AU
1. Introduction & Summary

**Haunting Moon**

_In fear I hurried this way and that. I had the taste of blood and chocolate in my mouth, the one as hateful as the other. _- Hermann Hesse, _Steppenwolf_

An epic tale of Bella's journey to self-discovery, keeping friends despite being sworn enemies and finding out how far she will go for love... but, there is always a twist!

**Disclaimer:** I figured I should type up my own disclaimer just in case, so yeah, I do not own any of the Twilight characters, although, I have imagined it from time to time...

* * *

Bella has never been ordinary. She thrives being an independent _young_ woman, or at least that is how she appears. In truth, she is well over one hundred years old, but hey, who's really counting?

Bella's strength equals five times more powerful than a group of fully grown men. She relishes in running and a change that sends electric thrills through her body. Her family's heritage can be traced back for thousands of years, their tales became legendary. Unfortunately for Bella, the time of the _loup-garoux_ is no longer innocent and pure. With a new leader of the pack, she is banished from her home in Romania.

Finding herself in the states she meets an unlikely ally, a nemesis she was bred to kill. Asking for her help in taking care of a human girl, she hesitantly agrees not knowing that this girl would become her blood sister, best friend and confidant. However, where there is one _cold one_, more will follow. Tragic events occur and Bella's sister is lost to the damned. She vows to avenge her friend's death and spends half of her life searching for the attacker.

Will Bella find what she's looking for, or will more problems arise?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I realize that Bella is not a human in this story. That is how I imagined her. I wanted a strong, powerful Bella and having her a _loup-garou_ made it perfect. As you can probably tell, I am a fan of _Twilight_ and _Blood & Chocolate_. Pardon the mixture, hopefully some of you will enjoy this as much as I have in writing it! The first chapter should be posted later today or tomorrow.

Also, this is my first fanfiction. I never imagined myself as a writer. I am more of a graphic artist, as in you tell me your story and I bring it to life. However, this would not get out of my head so I had to write it down and I figured, why not share it!

I created a trailer for _Haunting Moon_ so if you'd like more of a visual summary you can view it on my YouTube channel. I will list the link in my profile.


	2. Memories

**Memories**

My breathing had become ragged as I panted heavily now. I had to keep running. I had to save her this time. I would not let him kill her. She is my best friend, my sister, and I would give my life to protect her.

I pushed my body further, my muscles screaming out in agony. Slowing down was not an option. She was depending on me and I swore that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

The dense forest seemed to fight against me. Stray limbs and vines snagged at my fur, whipping back creating hairline cuts all over my body. However, by now I had become numb to the stinging so I pushed forward. I was going to make it.

I could see the clearing in the distance. The same field I would bring her so she could escape from her harsh reality and have somewhat of a normal life. We would spend hours there just talking and playing games. That was our sacred place, our paradise. We declared ourselves blood sisters there. I winced slightly as I recalled the shiny dagger used to slice our palms open. By clasping our hands and mixing our blood we created a bond between us, a bond that would never be broken. That was the same night I promised to do everything in my power to keep her safe and help her escape form her prison.

"Don't be silly Bella," she exclaimed. "You don't need to protect me. I'm not in any danger. However, jailbreak sounds absolutely grand! I'm going mad in that place!"

As the memories replayed in my mind I increased my speed, urging my legs to keep moving. She never realized that a vampire had taken interest in her. The very same vampire that introduced us, who sought out my help in caring for this human, to make her happy. The same vampire who attracted another of his kind, one with crimson eyes and absolutely no conscious who received thrills by tracking his victims and draining them dry.

Silently I cursed Gabriel. I had warned him that his scent would attract others. I begged and pleaded for him to leave, but he was persistent that between the two of us the girl would be well protected. It had been against my better judgment to stray so far from the asylum but a new, unwelcome scent had caused me to investigate. It had been a sickly sweet aroma which meant another cold one had come.

I had gone to Gabriel immediately. "I ran across a scent. It's one of you. He's alone, but he's staking out the place. He has circled the lands several times it seems... I even traced his stench to the clock tower so that means he has already been inside the hospital. We must find him and make sure the girl is safe in her quarters!"

Gabriel shifted slightly, avoiding my gaze. "His name is James. He was curious as to why I would stay in one place. We spoke shortly and he left soon after, " he finished, looking down at his scuffed up janitorial uniform. I sensed he was feeling guilty about something so I took the opportunity to probe around his thoughts.

_How could he have gotten me to mention Mary?! I had been so careful! I should of know better, and now that he's seen her, smelled her, he will pursue her until he can kill her. He's a damn good tracker too... I won't be able to hide her._

A vicious growl rumbled deep within my chest making my whole frame quiver from the force of it. It took every ounce of my self control to keep from phasing and ripping him limb from limb, but first I needed him to tell me where she was.

"Where is she," I demanded.

"She is in her room. It has been another bad day for her, the doctor asked her to stop making up lies about visions and imaginary friends. It upset her so she came to me looking for you, but you were gone... and James was with me at the time, " he added hesitantly.

I bolted through the door not even bothering to reply. I had to get to my sister.

It wasn't hard to sneak to her room. The ward was over populated and never enough nurses to go around. They were constantly kept busy with the more difficult patients so I went unnoticed most of the time.

As I raced down the mint colored halls I counted the doors anxiously. Finally reaching the sixteenth door on the left I flung it open and sent it crashing into the wall, knocking a few pictures down in the process. She had loved looking through fashion pamphlets and plucking out the outfits, sometimes ripping the torso of one model and adding it to another creating her ideal "vision."

My heart sank as I scanned the empty room. Sniffing the stale air told me that she had been gone for a couple of hours. I was just about to panic when I spotted a folded piece of paper on her pillow. I had darted quickly across the room and snatched up the note, ripping it in half. Annoyed that I could be so careless in the dire situation I pieced it back together carefully and continued reading.

_Bella,__  
Doctor Cross keeps insisting that you only exist in my mind. He frustrates me beyond... ugh! I am at a loss for words! I **KNOW** you exist, I just wish others could know as well. It's hard enough having these random visions and people calling me crazy. I feel like a freak! Even people I do not know look at me strangely. I wanted, well, I needed to speak to you this afternoon so I sought out Gabriel. I assumed he would know where to find you and even if he didn't, he knows you're not just a figment of my imagination! But when I got to the staff quarters he was with this man I had never seen before. He was a stranger to me yet it's like I have "insanity" written across my forehead. He actually sneered at me, like he was mocking the loony girl... How dare he! Needless to say, I'm extremely and utterly stressed and I need an escape. You'll know where to find me. Please come soon, I need my best friend.__  
Love you always,  
Mary Alice_

I traced my fingertips over her name, thinking about how much she meant to me. Those thoughts had snapped me back into reality. James was tracking her and she had left alone and unprotected. An icy fear swept through me as I rushed from the room and out of the hospital like a mad woman. Surely if they could catch me they would lock me up!

I had made my way outside and jumped into the woods following her trail. Unfortunately, I picked up another scent, a deadly stench that I knew belonged to James.

Finally bursting through the edge of the trees bordering our field, a smoky popuri smell wafted along the gentle breeze. I spotted the source of smothering stench, a pile of ashes, on the opposite side of the vast opening. I hurried over to investigate. Sniffing around the pile made my eyes sting and tears began to fall, but this was no time for weakness. I gasped as I noticed scraps of ratty blue cloth littering the ground. Immediately I realized that the pile of soot was none other than Gabriel and my friend was still missing.

Frantically I began to pace, searching for any clues, a scent, anything to help me find her. To my horror, a new smell invaded my nose making me cringe and fill my heart with terror.

It was blood... a lot of blood, and not just any blood... but Alice's blood!

I was too late.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight characters, although, I have imagined it from time to time...

**Author's Note:** As you can see... this is not a typical Twilight fanfic, but stick with me... it's a great story! I don't think I'm being biased!_ haha_


	3. Waking Up

**Disclaimer:** I figured I should type up my own disclaimer just in case, so yeah, I do not own any of the Twilight characters, although, I have imagined it from time to time...

**Author's Note:** Well, I tried to split up this chapter, but then I thought, hey... it's mostly filler, why not get it out of the way so you all can get the next chapter, which I might add was one of my favorites to write! Anyways, sorry about the length on this one! ... and I apologize ahead of time if there are typos. I do not recommend staying up all night to write! Your brain gets tired and mistakes can happen.

Also, thank you to all those great reviews! You guys rock! Now, on with chapter 2!

* * *

**Waking Up**

My eyes opened hesitantly against the bright sunlight that seeped through the forest trees. Even in my sleep my past came back to haunt me, never allowing me to fully rest. The discoloration under my tired eyes was proof enough. Yet, it had been my fault... I let the guilt consume me and take over. I deserved the pain.

I would never forgive myself for what happened to Alice. I would forever remember, even though it was ages ago each detail, it seemed, had been permanently branded inside my brain. A constant reminder that would never fade.

I recalled the immense amount of pain I felt as I searched the surrounding area, hoping she had somehow escaped and was out there hiding somewhere. I spent days roaming the forests after her blood trail vanished. I assumed after he killed her he had disposed of her body, but I never found her. I attempted to track his scent, determined to make him pay he had fled quickly and I was adamant on finding Alice. She couldn't be dead... I had refused to accept that.

After two long months of searching I finally broke down and mourned the death of my friend. The pain was excruciating but I welcomed it. I don't know how long I stayed out in the wilderness accompanied by my grief but eventually the tears dried and I felt nothing. I was numb, an empty shell. There was nothing for me. I had no family, no friends, nothing... except for revenge. It was then I decided that leech would pay for what he did.

The image I had extracted from Gabriel's mind was etched in my mind. I grouped it with his scent so when I did run across his path, I would know and there would be no hope for that bloodsucker. His second death would be slow, painful and ultimately final. I would make sure of that.

The important question had been, _how do I find him_? His trail had been washed away by the rains and vampires had been known to travel quickly. He could have been well out of the country already. So I had found a map and picked a random location to start.

For thirty years I scoured the states for any sign of him. There had been times when I caught his scent only to be lead to a dead end. I would then have to start all over again hoping that the next time would mean the end of his existence.

After a very close encounter in Texas, I had actually caught a glimpse of him. A new addition was traveling with him. A female with vibrant red hair. This didn't phase me though. If I had to I would gladly take both of them out.

I had tracked them for a few days when they started getting suspicious. I decided to back off and wait for the opportune moment to attack. Unfortunately, being part human, I needed sleep, and it was at that moment they decided to flee.

I had childishly moped for a week until I pulled myself together and decided to pick my next random location when suddenly I remembered a story Gabriel once told me about a royal vampire clan in Italy. He had mentioned them keeping order and would clean up the messes rogue cold ones would make. If someone could find James, they would surely know where to begin. At that moment I made the decision to fly to Italy.

Fourteen hours and three peanut bags later the plane landed in Rome. A few more hours after that I found myself deep within the chambers of the Volturi.

I admit it had been a rash decision on my part. Insane really. If I had actually thought about it then I would of realized that they were also my enemies and would only want to terminate me. I was in fact bred to eliminate their species.

Fortunately, fate happened to be on my side that night. Standing in front of three brittle vampires and an entire guard behind me, I fought to control the urge to attack. It had been hard enough not to crinkle my nose against the smell. I explained who and what I was, a little of my history, and how I came to have a personal grudge against this James character.

Only one seemed interested in my story. I believe that is what saved me. He had introduced himself as Aro. I amused him and when he took my hand he became silent, and shock registered on his face. What had fascinated him most was finding that I went against my instincts and had lived with a vampire, who actually cared for a human. I gave him credit there. Even I thought it was weird that he didn't want her as a snack.

His brothers were a different story. Marcus, the one who looked most like Aro, seemed bored with the whole ordeal, where as Ciaus, I could tell just wanted to kill me and call it a day.

I had been sent to a lobby as they discussed my fate. I'm not sure how long I waited, the room had no windows so I wasn't able to check outside but I was weak with hunger so I estimated that it was at least half a day's wait. When they summoned me back into the chamber I realized that these creatures never hurried for anything.

Walking back inside the chamber I could smell the dried blood mixed with must. Apparently we were meeting in their dining room. The thought disgusted me but I held back my distaste until the verdict was announced.

They offered me a deal. My services for their assistance with James. I figured that was a fair trade. Besides, the services they required of me consisted of killing their own kind and I wasn't one to refuse getting rid of murderers.

Fifty years drifted by, each day filled with the same monotonous flow. I had done everything they had asked of me and they actually treated me fairly well. I was given my own sleeping quarters and they had provided me with the basic essential needs, even the occasional night of freedom to do as I please.

However, James was never discovered. It was partly because he seemed to have a knack for escaping and completely disappearing and then the other reason would have to be that the Volturi, Aro especially, was not too keen on finding him. I suspected they wanted me to stick around for quite some time and that I blamed myself for. I had literally sold my soul to these leeches. I completed every job they asked of me without hesitation and to my best ability. It was only natural to me considering what I was but half a century of constant tracking, shredding, ripping and burning can really wear one down.

I had gone to Aro and politely explained my predicament and how eventually it might lead to my instability. I informed him that I had rather not go on a killing spree throughout the castle. The last part I added thinking he would be more willing to let me leave rather than have me snap and kill him and his brothers.

Surprisingly he agreed without question and said that he had assumed the time for us to part ways was drawing near. He did however make me promise I would return and not forget the kind hospitality they showed me during my stay. _Filthy leech, thinking he still had power over me_. I flashed my brightest smile, said my goodbyes and walked out of their lair into a new beginning.

Gazing up at the blue sky now made that time in Italy seem ages ago when in reality only five years had passed since returning to the states. It was time I turned over a new leaf. I wanted to attempt living a normal life, or at least as normal as I could get. I am now well over one hundred years old, but still had the allure of a young adult. That was the simple part of my being.

Closing my eyes I drifted back to my dream. Thankfully this time I woke up before the nightmare could play out. On those many occasions my worst fear would be shown. I find Alice, but not alive. I would run over to her stiff cold form and wrap my arms around her and cry. I would hear a faint growl and pinpoint it's location. It came from Alice. Curious, I study her face, checking for any signs of life, when her eyes flash open revealing their crimson depths.

Of course, I had never found Alice and I was absolutely positive that leech would never leave his meal until it was completely drained so I figure it's my own conscious continuing to torture me, making my guilt that much worse.

Sighing, I open my eyes again to study my surroundings. I gaze over the tall pine trees above. I could see the sap trickling slowly over the branches. A family of squirrels were dancing high above my temporary bed. Normally I would make camp in the woods if I was merely passing through. The wilderness was where I felt most comfortable, but I would gladly trade this dirt pile for a nice soft mattress in a quaint little house. Heck, even an apartment would do, but seeing as I have no money and the fact that I looked too young for any landlord to consider renting to me, I make due with what I have.

Trying not to focus on my stiff muscles, I grudgingly stood up and grabbed my bag of items which contained everything that was important in my life. It held my essentials, but it also contained memories. There was a snapshot of Alice and I back in West Virginia standing in front of the asylum. I loved this image because Alice had a huge grin that seemed to stretch on forever. We had just returned from our meadow, our hands bandaged, courtesy of Gabriel. He had stayed angry with me for days, stating I had no right and should of know better than to scar her like that. I gladly took the blame because he would of never believed me if I told him it was entirely Alice's idea. Besides, it was our way of making a pact, creating a bond that would forever stay strong.

My right hand twitched involuntarily as I went over that memory. I gazed down at the light pink flesh of my palm. A thin white line about an inch and a half long rested on the main crease. It was the only scar I had that never fully healed, and it was partly because I never wanted it to. I wanted this scar, it reminded me of happier times, of my best friend.

Alice knew of my past. I told her everything from the beginning. It was against the pack's law to let outsiders know, but I was no longer a member so their rules no longer applied to me. There were no secrets between us. She knew I was not entirely human, that I could phase into wolf form willingly. She knew of my heritage, the loup-garoux. Instead of her being frightened, she accepted me for who I was.

She loved the fact that I was from Romania. She called it "exotic" and made me swear I would take her traveling around the world one day. She knew my deepest, darkest secrets... and she took them to the grave.

An overwhelming wave of depression washed over me, making the empty void inside of my heart, ache. Fresh tears clouded my vision as I went back to picking up around my campsite.

I arrived in Washington two days prior and was searching for a small town where I could settle down for the next couple of years. Ever since I left Italy I had set up some rules for the this new lifestyle of mine.

One; I was going to stop searching for James and leave it up to fate. Besides, I don't think Alice would appreciate me wasting away my life constantly trailing the elusive vampire.

Two; No phasing. I wanted to live a normal life, I am embracing the human part of my nature. It's not as if I'm ashamed of what I am, I'm just exhausted and I need a change.

Three; Absolutely no mythical creature contact. I want to avoid their encounters as much as possible. No vampires. No witches or wizards. No bigfoot. Not even werewolves or others like me. Keeping my distance from these creatures hasn't been hard. I only cam across one or tow in the past five years and I quickly packed up and found a new small town to occupy. They never knew I was there.

With those rules in tact, my life has been peaceful, maybe even a little dull at times but it was exactly the kind of change I need. However, the loneliness I was feeling had begun to gnaw on my insides. I enrolled in various high schools just to have something to do. As monotonous as it could be it was better than nothing. I never made friends with the locals, what was the point really? That doesn't mean I'm not friendly. Usually with small town schools, I, the new girl would be quite the attraction, causing me to be the center of attention for the first couple of months. I would smile politely and mingle yet not overly exerting myself to be part of the conversation. My demeanor was taken one of two ways. Either I'm the shy new girl or the new Queen B. I had to do some digging when I first heard that term used. _What is a Queen B_? I had a feeling that they weren't referring to bumblebees...

I had been appalled at first when I discovered the crude meaning but I quickly recovered, telling myself that it didn't matter what they thought of me.

Yesterday I had discovered Forks High School. It was perfect for the next twenty four months. I found a pay phone in town and called the school, posing as a secretary from Vigilance Academy. I informed them of Bella Swan's need to transfer because of her family's recent move and that the transcripts were in the mail and should be arriving just in time for the start of the new school year.

It was all too easy. Of course there was no academy and the transcript was forged and had been used for every school I attended. I was a good student who stayed under the radar so the school personnel just files away the paperwork, never thinking to check anything.

As I stepped out of the booth I felt the urge to run. I loved to run in wolf form. It made me feel free, almost like flying. In my human form I was lucky to walk across a smooth surface without my face being introduced to the ground. Klutz seemed to tame of a word to describe it. But, since I had my rules, human running it would be.

I jogged to the edge of the forest and made sure no one was around. Once I determined the coast was clear I sped off.

The speed took my breath away at first but I adapted quickly. Trees became one green blur as I increased my pace. The feeling was exhilarating. My head began to feel light as giddiness overtook my body; I wasn't falling, tripping or losing my balance. It was truly a miracle.

I wasn't sure how far I had gone but the sun was setting so I need to make camp soon. I could smell the storm brewing and I had about an hour left before it hit. I slowed my pace just a little as I began staking out a good spot.

Chimes drifted along the wind as I continued to search. I wondered what the source of that noise was. It sounded hauntingly familiar. As I continued on the sound grew more distinct. I was headed towards it. As I tried to alter my course a memory flashed across my mind, a memory of Alice's laugh. _Impossible_! The shock of the realization caused me to hesitate for a fraction of a second. That was all it took for my feet to tangle together and send me crashing down.

I cursed my clumsiness under my breath as I lay on the ground. My imagination was cruel. I wanted to hear Alice so much that my mind decided to act on its own accord making me hear the ghosts of my past. Alice was dead. She couldn't laugh anymore.

The storm was extremely close now. I would definitely be getting wet. As if proving a point the wind shifted and thunder rumbled in the distance. I tensed as an all to familiar scent hit me in the face. A vampire was close. No, not one vampire, but several. I could smell three different yet distinct scents.

I stood up as silently as I could and prayed they hadn't already caught my scent. I really hoped that they weren't hunting.

Crouching low a twig snapped to my right a few yards away. My heart thundered erratically and I was sure they could hear it. A flash of blonde caught my eye. It was running away towards the others maybe? I didn't understand why it didn't attack. Surely it heard the drumming of my heart beat. I didn't want to ponder the possibilities too long. I needed to leave before it changed its mind and turned back.

I took my chance to run as a loud clap of thunder rung through the forest. Rain pelted down from the ominous clouds in the sky, stinging my skin as I ran at dangerously high speeds. I had to get far away. Hopefully they were just passing through.

The air was beginning to thicken, faintly smelling of salt. I was near a beach. That was not good. If they were following me they could corner me there and I'd have no place to hide.

Figuring I should change my course I heard several feet ponding the earth behind me and they were quickly catching up. I willed myself to go faster but my human legs protested, fire already licking burning my muscles from the strain.

A deep voice called out for me to stop. He was so close that I felt his breathe as he exhaled. I couldn't continue much longer so I had a choice to make. Whether or not this was the end, I was not going down without a fight. I stopped abruptly, causing my pursuer to lose his footing trying to avoid slamming into me. I crouched down and faced my attackers, preparing my body to phase if needed.

I scowled at the five figures, a low growl escaping from deep within my throat. This sent them into a fit of laughter. I backed away slowly as the biggest of the group approached me.

"Well, well... look what we've got here!"


	4. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

His laughter echoed across the thick forest. I was not amused. I was furious.

"You were running so fast I thought we had a rogue vampire on our lands. I must admit you had me confused for a moment. Your scent is almost... neutral."

My eyes flashed as he smiled, making my anger peak.

"Well, you and your pack seem to be a little dense... honestly _pup_, how could you not differentiate the smell of a leech from one of your own kind," I asked shrewdly.

A frown instantly replaced his smug smile but he remained calm as the other four nameless figures growled in protest.

The one advantage I had was the fact that I knew what they were thinking. When I had lived in Romania, the pack considered it a blessing from the moon. It was extremely rare for our kind to receive that type of gift. In fact, I've only known one other who had an ability and it was our pack healer. She was called Seer, a_ future seeker_.

Trying to figure out their intentions, I sifted through their thoughts. If I needed to defend myself I would be one step ahead of their game. Most of their voices were loud, clearly peeved that I had insulted their leader. Curiosity was their main focus and luckily for me they only wanted to attack if I forced them to first. Since they meant me no harm I decided to change the subject before things got out of hand.

"So, how many of you are there?"

"A few," was his reply. I could tell I had offended him and remorse took over. I hadn't meant to be cruel, I had been taken by surprise and retaliated, wounding his pride in the process. I sighed and attempted to make amends.

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot. I apologize for my previous comment. I had encountered a few vampires and was trying to get away and you all caught me off guard. My name is Bella."

I cocked my head to the side, sweeping the hair away from my neck to expose the flesh. Keeping my eyes averted to the ground, I knelt down.

He assessed me curiously and held out his massive hand. "I'm Sam. This is Jared, Paul, Embry and Jacob." I shook his hand as he used his other to point out each of the boys. They looked similar with russet colored skin and the same cropped, black hair.

I felt like a tiny pebble among mountains. These boys were huge; _werewolves on steroids_! I laughed silently as I imagined the temperament issues that would cause if it were true.

"What was the meaning of the head thing?

"Oh, that's just a gesture of respect to the Alpha of a pack. It is customary where I'm from."

It looked as if he wanted to continue questioning me about my heritage. His thoughts confirmed that he was very much intrigued to run across another that was outside of their tribe but he was worried about my mention of the cold ones.

He turned to face his pack, "Paul, Jared, Embry; Patrol the borders. Make sure those bloodsuckers did not cross." He faced me again as the three slipped soundlessly through the trees. "How many were there? Did you see them? Did they see you? Were you attacked? Hurt? Do you remember your location?"

I interrupted as he took a necessary breath, "Slow down. There were three scents, but I never saw them so there could have been more. One got close and I bolted and found myself here. I wasn't hurt, they didn't attack, I'm not even sure they knew I was there... I was a few miles West of here, I'm not exactly sure how far West, I hadn't been paying attention..." I trailed off as a shiver rocked my body, my teeth chattering in response. I had forgotten about the rain up until this point. I was drenched.

"Sam, maybe we should take her to Emily's so she can clean up and and get warm? We can finish discussing it there," said the one named Jacob. He flashed me a brilliant, blinding white smile that lit up his face. I blushed considering how I looked to them. Sleeping in the forest for weeks, falling in the dirt and then soaking wet from the rain had to make me look hideous. I pushed the hair out of my face and fiddled with the hem of my shirt, as if it might help.

Sam agreed and they began leading me North. It was a short distance so the boys didn't say much on the way there. We arrived at a small house with brightly colored flowers that gave it a cheerful look. As we approached the weathered blue door a mouth-watering smell drifted in the air. My stomach grumbled with anticipation. Apparently, dinner was being prepared.

My mood altered drastically as we walked inside. I hoped they would be kind enough to invite me to eat with them. I hadn't had a home-made meal in so long. I would hunt in the woods and cook over an open fire but it just wasn't the same.

I heard Jacob snicker at my stomach's complaints. I was about to ask him what was so funny when a beautiful young woman greeted us. She had long, silky black hair and coppery skin that had the allure of satin. I glanced at her face for a brief moment before averting my eyes to my feet. There were long gashes that distorted one side of her face. I cringed internally as Sam replayed the memory of his loss of control in front of her, causing the scars. Out of respect for both of them, and not wanting to make her uncomfortable, I looked up into her eyes and gave her my best smile.

Sam relaxed as she returned the gesture and introduced herself, "Hi! I'm Emily. I just finished dinner, I hope you'll join us." she continued to look over me and added, "You'll catch cold in those wet clothes. Let's get you something dry to put on."

"Bella, and yes that would be wonderful. I wouldn't want to intrude though so only if it is alright with everyone." I instantly liked Emily. She was kind and had offered me help without even questioning who or what I was.

"Of course, come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

She stepped forward, reaching for my hand but Sam intercepted her actions and moved quickly between us. I realized that he loved this Emily, they were mates, and he didn't trust me, especially me alone with her. Which I couldn't blame him. I was a complete stranger. He had no idea of my intentions and wasn't willing to risk it with Emily.

"Sam, I was just going to show Bella to the bathroom and get her some dry clothes," she explained, a look of confusion on her face.

"Jacob and I have a few things to discuss with her first..."

"Can't that wait," she interrupted. "The poor girl is soaking wet!"

"It's alright Emily. I will be fine," I assured her, turning towards Sam and Jacob. "Perhaps I could make a suggestion... I'm really uncomfortable and Emily's offer is extremely compelling so I would like to get things out in the open as quickly as possible. I want you to know that I am of no threat to you, your pack, your mate, or your community, so the easiest and fastest way to do that is phase."

Emily gasped realizing for the first time why Sam didn't want me alone with her. I stayed out of her thoughts though. If she had any regrets about being kind to me then I did not want to know.

"You would share your thoughts with us," Jacob questioned. He was clearly not expecting that.

"We've never met another outside of our pack. It might not work the same way," Sam added.

"Well then we'll just have to experiment, and yes Jacob, I wold let you hear my thoughts. I want you and the rest of the pack to understand that I mean you no harm. I never intentionally trespassed on your lands." I glanced at their faces and was relieved their expressions had relaxed.

"Okay, let's go!" Jacob was practically jumping with excitement as he pranced towards the door.

"Wait," I turned towards Emily and she smiled warmly as she handed over a stack of dry clothes. "Put those on when you get back. I can't have any guest of mine getting sick. Oh, and use the garage on the side of the house. There are no window so you'll have some privacy."

"Thank you," I said gratefully. I was beginning to understand why Sam loved this woman so much.

"Emily, you can't be serious! The garage is small... She'll practically demolish the whole thing. You know how big we get in wolf form," Sam reminded her.

I studied him quizzically. "What do you mean? I do not understand. When I phase my body becomes only slightly larger than that of normal wolf. Wolves aren't as big as small buildings," I trailed off. Apparently I had missed something important.

Emily laughed. "They're big as horses actually."

I was dumbfounded. _Bigger than horses?! What kind of pack is this? I may of not been wrong about those steroids..._

"We'll see each other after we phase then," griped Jacob who seemed eager to hear my thoughts and was tired of the small talk. "Let's go!" With that he ran out of the door and into the trees.

Sam showed me to the garage and left me alone, following the same path Jacob took moments before. I closed the door, careful to leave it open a crack so I could get back out. I was thankful Emily suggested this. Back in Romania it was second nature to snatch off my clothes and phase in front of the pack, however, here I did not know these strangers and it would have been somewhat awkward to strip down in front of them. Especially that Jacob kid, he was very attractive. _What am I thinking?! Snap out of it, he's only a puppy. You could be his great, great grandmother for goodness sakes!_

I sniffed the air to confirm there were no stray peeping toms roaming about and began peeling the wet cloth away from my body. I tried focusing on the change. It had been so long that for a brief moment an icy fear swept over me. _What if I wasn't able to do it?_ I focused a bit harder but found it difficult to keep my mind from wandering. I sighed as my thoughts drifted back to my rules... all but one was about to be broken, and in the matter of a few hours. _It won't kill me._ I had actually missed my wolf form, the freedom, the running, the excitement.

Just then I felt the electric current coursing through my veins and down my body, causing a ripple-like feeling through my bones. My flesh erupted in goosebumps as fur began to sprout. A warm sensation trickled down my spine as the bones moved and rearranged beneath my skin. I could feel the glow radiating over my entire body as I found myself on all fours. Pushing the door ajar with my nose, I bolted into the night, following the path that would lead me to a new beginning.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I figured I should type up my own disclaimer just in case, so yeah, I do not own any of the Twilight characters, although, I have imagined it from time to time...

**Author's Note: **I am thrilled so many of you are enjoying this story! It makes me want to keep writing! Yes, author's need encouragement sometimes! Anywho, expect another update shortly.


	5. Pack Mentality

**Author's Note:** This was one of the best chapters to write. I had fun with it and I hope you guys like it! Also, if I haven't replied to your review, I apologize in advance. I'm not sure what is going on but I haven't been receiving any alerts lately. Anybody know why? All of my settings are correct, but anywho... I have been lost without my alerts!! I need them back. So, I will eventually get to it, no worries, and I want to say you guys totally rock! So, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I figured I should type up my own disclaimer just in case, so yeah, I do not own any of the Twilight characters, although, I have imagined it from time to time...

* * *

**Pack Mentality**

I could hear them before I could see them. I heard the entire pack actually. Voices were swarming through my head causing me to pause a moment as I attempted to decipher who's thoughts were who's. It had been a very long time since I had phased with a pack and having their thoughts booming in my head took a moment to get adjusted to.

I didn't recognize a few, however, Paul's I had no trouble hearing. They were the loudest, clearly disapproving of having me make the change with them. Jared shared his opinion to an extent, however, he assumed if Sam was okay with it, then what harm could there be. Jacob and Embry were both curious and excited, wanting to know more about my lineage. Sam's thought's were neutral, almost serene like, but I assumed that was because he was focusing on Emily. I was miffed by what I heard next. He had imprinted on her, a human girl!

Sam instantly picked up on my shock and thought to me, "_don't you know of imprinting?_"

"_Of course I do, but I have never heard of it happening outside of our own species,_" I thought back.

Jacob interrupted then, "_Wouldn't that make it hard to find a mate?_"

I had reached a clearing by then. The dirt on the ground had been compacted so they must have been using the place as some sort of gathering site. I gazed around a semi-circle of ten humongous wolves, all eyes were set on me.

"_Where is the rest of your pack_," I inquired.

"_This is everyone_," thought Sam stepping forward.

"_This is it... your whole pack? Just ten of you?!_"

"_Is that not normal,_" questioned Sam.

"_I came from a pack of fifty at least, and even that number is small. I see you only have one female so I understand your confusion on the mating front Jacob. The pack's female population had been almost equal to the male's so there were proper opportunities for imprinting. Although, not every wolf imprints... but mating out of species. I've never heard of sorts!_"

"_Well, we cannot control who we love,_" growled Jared defensively. He had imprinted on a human too.

"_Why do you speak of them as 'the pack' instead of 'your pack'_," Jacob asked.

"_Because I was banished. They no longer accept me as one of them._"

"_Why,_" they all thought simultaneously.

"_Why are you all so big,_" I countered. A russet coated wolf coughed out a laugh as I thought of steroids again.

"_Nope, we are all natural,_" thought Jacob as he continued to snicker. He jumped up quickly and trotted towards me. His frame loomed over me as he thought, "_What's your excuse? You're very small for a werewolf... Could you even hold your ground in a real fight,_" he finished turning towards his pack mates leaving his back exposed to me.

It was a reflex really so there was no time to think, which would of tipped him off and he would have been able to counter. I sailed through the air towards the massive beast and made contact with his side sending him barreling to the ground. Before he could begin to stand I was on top of him, forcing him back down.

"_Didn't you ever learn not to turn your back on an enemy,_" I asked him, arching my brow in a questioning look. He struggled for a moment before giving up in defeat, unable to move.

His pack mates were uneasy, Paul letting out vicious snarls. I quickly thought to them I was only proving a point. I didn't want to start a riot. I backed off so Jacob could get up. He was embarrassed yet impressed with my strength.

"_Don't let my size fool you,_" I continued. "_Now, time for that history lesson..._"

I began with my first memories, the first time I phased. I had been extremely young and my brothers had been jealous because I was first. I was told about our history, how our kind had survived thousands of years, protecting the humans from the cold ones. We are _loup-garoux_, we exist to assassinate vampires. We were born to kill the creatures of the night, blessed with strength and speed to match theirs. However, times changed and the humans we so religiously protected turned against our kind. Afraid of the unknown, they had called us monsters and we became their prey.

Continuing, I focused on my father, the pack's leader, and how his death came to be. He had been hunting, alone, when a group of men with weapons discovered him. He was strong but with so many attackers he was unable to heal fast enough.

I showed them the struggle of the pack as a new chief was appointed, Xavier. He was young and foolish and he brought tension between us, forcing new traditions and rules.

A prophesy had been made shortly after by our Seer. Xavier's choice in mate would fall in love with an enemy, which would result in his death. Unfortunately, his choice had been me. Fearing death and the loss of his status he chose to banish me, claiming I was unworthy and a threat to the pack by revealing our secret to a human. It was all lies but there had been an unanimous vote and I was sent from Romania, told never to return.

I went through my journey to America and how I found Gabriel who needed help looking after a human. Fearing he would eventually kill the girl I took on the responsibility and made it my mission to protect her. I took them through our friendship and how she became a sister to me. I let them see my pain when I found that she was dead.

They saw my hatred towards the vampire responsible and how I approached the clan of royal cold ones, working for them to assassinate their own kind in hopes that I'd find the vile creature and make him pay.

I brought them through my decision to live somewhat of a normal life and I received a few chuckles over my rules, seeing as all but one had been broken.

Finally, I had caught them up to this very night.

"_That was enlightening,_" Sam thought. "_Thank you for sharing that with us. We have a lot we can learn from each other, but it's late and Emily has graciously offered to give you a place to stay if you need it and I think I speak for all of us when I say welcome to the Quileute lands. You may stay for as long as you need and if we can help you with anything then please let us know. Tomorrow when you are well rested, we will take you through our history_."

"_Thank you Sam. I appreciate your kindness but I would not want to be a burden to Emily.._."

"_Emily loves mothering us! I promise you won't be a burden. I bet she'd even beg you to stay if you decided to leave, and her cooking is out of this world_," piped up Embry.

"_So it's settled then. Now let's go, I'm starving_," Jacob thought as he playfully shoved me to get moving. I was so wrapped up in sharing my story that I failed to notice he had gotten so close. It startled me so I had growled and nipped at his fur showing him I didn't find that funny. He raced ahead, his snickers echoing off the hollow trees.

"_Flirt much Jacob_," the female wolf taunted, earning a growl from him.

I followed them back to Emily's and thought how lucky I was to have run into them. It had been pack mentality that I was craving and being with them opened my eyes to how much I had missed that. They were beyond kind, offering me food and shelter. _Did I deserve this? _I wasn't sure but I would be forever grateful to them.

I left them to phase back to their human forms as I dashed into the garage. As I changed back I felt an emptiness creep over me, but I shoved it away as quickly as it came. _There is no reason to feel low tonight_, I thought as I threw on the dry clothes Emily had provided me with.

A few moments later I found myself and five others gathered around a small kitchen table. Technically, it wasn't very small, it just looked tiny compared to the bulk of boys surrounding it. Somehow I had managed to squeeze in between Embry and Jacob. Emily set hamburgers and hot dogs down on the table and as soon as she took her place beside Sam hands flew from every direction grabbing everything within their reach.

"Dig in before it's all gone," Jacob whispered beside me. "Food disappears fast around here."

He didn't need to tell me twice. My hunger consumed me and I had a plate full of burgers to prove it. My first bite was heavenly and in less than a minute the whole thing was gone. The rest of the contents on my plate vanished just as quickly. I gazed over the table and saw that there was one lone burger left. Judging by the silence, the boys noticed at the same time. I was still starving so without hesitating I snapped out my arm and snatched it up. I greedily began to tear into it, savoring the lovely taste.

I looked up at six pairs of eyes staring back at me. I gazed around uneasily and felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. "I was really hungry..." I said softly, casting my eyes down to stare at the table, ashamed of my primitive actions.

A loud, husky laugh came from Jacob as he draped his arm around my shoulders and tousled my hair. "That was priceless! You should of seen Paul's face. He looked like you stole his best friend or something."

The rest began to join in with laughter and pretty soon the whole table was in tears. Paul was the only one not amused, "I was hungry too," he grumbled. Clearly, he wasn't done pouting. He sat back in his chair dejectedly and crossed his arms over his chest letting out a low sigh which only sent everyone into another round of laughter.

I was grinning so much that my face began to ache. I was accepted here, at peace. It had been a long time since I felt like I belonged with my own kind and it was nice.

Just as the laughter subsided, Jared pushed on Paul, teasing him about his moping. Paul hadn't been expecting the sudden force and he went flying backwards on to the floor. Another eruption of giggles started. _Yes_, I thought, _this is going to be fun_.


	6. Friends

**Friends**

Over the weekend Sam had taken me over to see Jacob's father, Billy Black. Once there they told me of the Quileute legends and how they came to be. Their history fascinated me and I found that their purpose was practically the same. To protect.

Emily and I became fast friends. We were constantly chattering away, getting to know one another. I told her about my gift and how I was able to pry into someone's mind and know what they were thinking, but I assured her that I would never attempt that on her if she wished me not to. I found relief as I was able to share my secrets with someone, the weight on my shoulders seemed to be lifting.

Then there was the legendary lone female wolf of the Quileute pack, Leah Clearwater. She is a handful, I won't deny that, but she was extremely bitter. I found out that Sam had been her high school sweetheart before he met Emily, Leah's cousin. It was like a mini La Push soap opera around here.

When Sam had imprinted on Emily, it broke Leah's heart. It wasn't like a fling where Sam could fall out of love and eventually return to Leah. Imprinting is a strong bond that connects soul mates, impossible to deny. I never felt the force of an imprint myself but from the legends I have heard and the thoughts I had picked up from Sam and Jared, it was powerful.

Leah never truly recovered. Although she is happy for Emily, she still feels resentment and undeniable pain. It doesn't help with her being a member of the pack either. When they phase she is constantly reminded that Sam's heart belongs to Emily and not her and that's enough to make anyone a little cold hearted.

However, I found that Leah is a strong, brave, determined young woman. I have no doubt she will survive this. She only needs time to heal. Yes, she was foolish at times and I didn't approve of her blatant attempts to form rifts within the pack, but deep down she had good intentions. Not wanting them to center on her, she would force other thoughts, such as how Embry's mother wasn't Quileute yet he became part of the pack, meaning that his father had to be either the same as Jacob's, Quil's or Sam's.

Another close bond that formed was with Jacob. We got along really well. He was like a bright ray of sunshine. I enjoyed spending time with him because he was easy to talk to and he could make me laugh, even though most of his jokes were of my clumsy nature.

My new favorite place became Jacob's house, more specifically, his garage. It seemed he enjoyed working on cars and tinkering with parts. He was in the process of rebuilding a rabbit. I don't speak car and driver so I wasn't exactly sure what a rabbit was.

I spent most of Sunday afternoon chatting with Jake as he worked on his car.

"Why do you want to go to school in Forks? We have a perfectly good school here you know..."

"Jake, I told you... I've already registered and the paperwork arrives tomorrow and I dunno... I just feel like it's the place I need to be," I explained.

"Sure, sure," he half grunted as he turned his attention back to the car. "So how are you going to get there," he asked curiously.

"Well, I suppose I'll just run every morning, or walk. It all depends on my mood," I teased. "That's what I normally do," I added more seriously.

"That just won't do," he sighed, picking himself up off the ground. "Follow me."

I trailed Jacob suspiciously out of the garage and to the front of the house where he turned back to me and tossed a set of keys up in the air. Startled, I barely caught them as they tried to slip between my fingers. Silently I wondered why he had given me keys. _What were they for?_

"It's for you. So you can drive to school."

Just then I noticed the old beat up red truck he was leaning against. It was sturdy and had character. I instantly liked it but it was to big of a gift and I wouldn't be able to accept.

"Oh Jake! I can't accept this... here take these back," I gasped, trying to hand back the keys.

"Nope, it's yours Bella. I've already cleared it with Billy and he agrees with me. You need transportation. I know it's not much and kind of an eye sore but it's something. Billy actually suggested it first... he seems to have a soft spot for you," he grinned, winking at me. He knew he had won. S_tupid, cocky werewolf_.

"Fine, but I'm going to pay you for it... somehow," I trailed off as I began to think of how I'd be able to do that. I would need to go job hunting soon.

"You can always help me in the garage. Well, you can keep me company while I work," he clarified, wincing as he recalled my near death experience with a garden hose earlier in the day.

"That's hardly payment," I noted.

"It's enough. I like your company," he added shyly.

I grinned and stood on my tip toes to ruffle his shaggy hair. "You silly wolf! You have extremely low standards if you enjoy my company," I teased.

He flashed another big smile as a mischievous glint came into his eyes. Before I could register what was happening, I was thrown over his broad shoulder and carried into the house.

"Jacob Black," I squealed, "Put me down this instant. This isn't funny!"

Laughing, he ignored my pleas and ducked under the door frame and into the kitchen where he finally plopped me down on one of the chairs.

"Look what I found Billy! A stray. Isn't she just the cutest thing," he asked, lightly pinching my cheeks. "Can we keep her?"

I snapped my teeth at his fingers, letting him know I was not pleased.

Billy laughed hardily at our antics. "Well, I already have one big mutt so what's a cute little stray gonna change? Besides, maybe she can help keep you in line."

"I don't know Billy, it seems Jake is too far beyond my help... we need professionals," I claimed.

"Har har! I don't need help," Jacob huffed. "...and I'm not a mutt," he finished sadly.

"Aw, don't pout Jake! Show me that beautiful smile of yours," I said, trying to cheer him up.

Jacob blushed furiously and gave his best attempt, but it was not quite the one I was looking for. I had embarrassed him. Just then I noticed Billy had a strange expression on his face. Like a cross between a proud father and a guilty conscious from witnessing a private moment.

I glanced back at Jacob and he was staring awkwardly at his hands. _What was going on? _I had promised Jake and the rest of the pack that I would refrain from probing for their thoughts while in human form. They had wanted privacy, or as much as they could get, I would hear it all anyways once we phased again. However, not knowing what was going on irked me, so I decided to take a tiny peek in Billy's mind.

"_He likes her. I wonder how much? Could he have imprinted? I think she would be an excellent match for my son._"

_Jake... imprint... on me?_ I began feeling nervous. I had ignored many signs this weekend concerning Jacob. I knew he'd been flirting but I thought it was merely innocent fun, but then I argued with myself, if he had imprinted on me that would mean we were soul mates. If that had been the case wouldn't I have imprinted on Jake too?

Jacob was my friend, nothing more than an occasional, innocent flirting here and there. Not to mention I was way too old for him. However, just to be on the safe side I decided it was best to cut down on the flirtatious situations from now on.

"I'm sure Emily is waiting for me. I'd better get going," I said, breaking the silence. Standing, I made my way over to Billy. "I'll come visit again soon, if I haven't worn out my welcome already," I winked at Billy as I leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Nonsense! You're always welcome here," he growled seriously.

I turned to Jacob, who had stood to say his goodnight and walk me out. I stood taller to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek when I noticed that same mischievous glint flash across his eyes once more.

Before I had time to react he turned his head slightly so that our lips grazed briefly together. I pulled away blushing. Apparently, I had reason to be concerned now. Call me old fashioned or a hopeless romantic, but I honestly believed in love at first sight. I simply did not feel the same way Jake was obviously feeling for me.

I left quickly through the door calling out my final farewells over my shoulder. I took my time walking back to Emily's, wanting to think things over. I did not want to hurt Jake's feelings. I would need to tell him soon that I thought of him as only a friend, a brother of sorts, and that was it.

As I walked into the house I saw Sam and Emily in the living room on the sofa, gazing lovingly into each others eyes. The intensity of it was shocking. I found myself staring at them when an emotion that had been hovering and waiting to descend hit me full force. I felt empty and alone. I secretly wanted love like Emily had with Sam, but in the back of my mind I feared that I was doomed to live my existence single.

"Bella, are you okay," I heard Emily ask, her voice laced with concern.

I forced a smile and hoped my voice would come out confident and steady, "S-sure." _Damn, why did my voice have to betray me now?_

Emily, her face full of worry, turned to Sam and simply said, "Girl time."

Sam immediately stood taking it as his cue to leave. "You girls have a wonderful night," he said, walking to the door. "Oh, and Bella, have a good day at school tomorrow."

Emily snapped the door closed and faced me, waiting for an explanation. "Wait, he's still in hearing range," I told her. I waited until I knew it was safe to begin and I let out an exasperated sigh and plopped myself down on the couch.

"Surely it can't be that bad," she questioned.

"Nope," I sighed, "it's worse..."

"Well then, let's hear it."

I launched into the events of what happened between me and Jake, what I heard Billy thinking and how I just didn't like Jacob in that way. Then I had went on to confess how I feel I'll always live a lonely existence, like there was no other out there for me. Finally, after a long rant I took a much needed breath, already feeling better after confiding in her.

She sat quietly for a moment before she attempted to say anything. "Why not try to like Jacob as more than a friend? Maybe the reason you don't like him in an intimate way is because you're letting fear control you. I don't think you fear being alone, I think it's your inability to trust someone. You're afraid to open up and let someone get that close. Jacob is a wonderful man and I think you two would make a great match, just like Billy thought. It is obvious the boy is smitten with you and you both enjoy one another's company. Even if you and Jake end up being nothing more than friends, at least you tried. You don't have to imprint on someone to love them. What if it was never meant for you to imprint? Trust me. You will find your mate one day, whether it's Jake or some human boy at Forks, he's out there. You have to trust in your fate, in destiny. You're such a lovely young woman, I can't imagine anything less for you," she finished lovingly.

Everything Emily said had made sense. Maybe I was subconsciously pushing Jacob away, making myself think there could never be anything between us. But then there was my gut feeling that told me he just wasn't the one. Regardless, I was grateful of having Emily as a friend. I threw myself at her, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you Emily. You've given me a lot to think about. I'm glad I met you. You're truly a wonderful friend."

She embraced me and laughed. "So, I guess that means you're feeling better?"

"Oh, much better!"

Grinning widely she began pushing me towards the hall. "You need to get ready for bed. It's late and you have school in the morning," she reasoned.

"Yes, mom," I teased, stepping into the bathroom. In all honesty, I had completely forgotten about school. However, I refused to worry over something as monotonous as that. It was always the same. I pushed thoughts of malicious girls and perverted boys to the back of my mind. I noticed Emily had once again provided me with pajamas and a huge fluffy towel. She was spoiling me. I laughed at the realization and stepped into the shower.

Instinctively, I turned the water to it's coldest temperature. The icy blast felt good against my feverish skin. One of the downfalls of being a wolf was the constant boiling body temperature. It did however, have perks, like how I hardly ever got cold.

Slipping into the over sized shirt and shorts Emily left with me, I looked up in the mirror. I studied my plain heart shaped face and dull brown eyes. I wasn't ugly, just boring. At least tonight's image was an improvement from when I first got here. My hair had been caked in mud, my face covered in dirt. My clothes had been ruined with rips, courtesy of the forest.

Grabbing a brush I began fighting with the tangles in my hair. After brushing my teeth I headed to the guest room Emily set up for me. I jumped under the covers and pulled out the old photograph I had stashed under my pillow. I liked keeping it close by. I traced over the faded outline of Alice and I, ignoring the creases caused by my constant handling.

"Love you Alice," I whispered into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alerts are back! Some of you are anxious to see the Cullens... I promise you they are on their way. Also, there has been some concern about this fic being a possible Bella and Jacob love story... I am only going to say that you'll have to continue reading to find out! Yes, I'm cruel but what fun is it to know ahead of time?!

**Disclaimer:** Do I need to keep putting these? We all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own these characters, unfortunately...


	7. Complications

**Complications**

Rolling over I slapped at the black box that had been emitting an annoyingly loud buzzing alarm. I was definitely no morning person. _Five more minutes couldn't hurt_. Before I could drift back to sleep a mouth watering scent flooded my nose. My stomach growled with pleasure. Emily must have cooked breakfast.

Smiling, I jumped out of bed quickly heading to the closet. It looked bare with my small collection of clothing. I grabbed my favorite white-washed jeans that had rips in the knees I wore them so often and snatched my comfortable, blue flannel shirt.

Dressing at record speed I ran towards the bathroom to finish my morning routine. My hair was being uncharacteristically reasonable for once surprising me. Normally, I would have to give in and just tie it back, but today it feel in place perfectly.

I was all smiles as I literally skipped into the kitchen. "Good morning," I greeted brightly. I noticed Sam and Jacob already seated at the table so I flashed a big smile their way. Jake's face lit up as he grinned back at me. I turned towards Emily to see if she needed any help.

"Nope. Just take a seat and I'll have it ready before you know it," she sang. "You seem to be in an exceptionally splendid mood this morning," she added, whispering.

"I am," I whispered back grinning. I took a seat next to Jacob. He quickly pulled me in a conversation about a swimming hole he discovered on a run. By the time we finished breakfast it had been decided that he'd take me this weekend to show me. I was nervous. I knew that it could be a pivotal turning point in our relationship, I just had to decide if that's what I really wanted.

"Oh! The reason I came over this morning was to bring your truck so you can drive it to school. You left so fast yesterday, that you forgot it..." he trailed off, blushing as he remembered why I ran off so quickly.

"Aw, thanks for thinking of me Jake," I said as I took his hand in mine. I didn't want him feeling uncomfortable.

"Alright you two, leave before both of you are late. We can't have Bella being tardy on her first day. It's all about the first impressions you know," Emily stated.

I called out my goodbyes and set off to Forks in my truck. It was slow but it suited me. I was in no hurry.

Even with my slow speeds I ended up arriving at school early. I found a parking spot near a sign that said Front Office, where I was to pick up the necessary paperwork I'd need for the day. Sure enough, I left with a map of the school, my schedule and a slip that each of my teachers wold need to sign off on.

I walked back to my truck and pulled out to circle back around campus. By now there was a steady stream of students arriving so I just followed suit and got in line.

As I parked I noticed that all the other vehicles were standard. In a small town you rarely got anything flashy. Just as that thought crossed my mind, I spotted a shiny silver Volvo across the lot. _But it seems __there are always some spoiled rich kids who like to spend their parents money. _

I spent the remainder of the time studying the map of the school. It was fairly small so I shouldn't have much trouble navigating to class. I jumped out of the truck and immediately wanted to turn around and get back inside. I glanced down at my wet feet. I had stepped in a puddle. My luck was slowly running out. The good mood I was in this morning evaporated.

I trudged to my first class, my shoes squeaking loudly the whole way. Lucky for me it was a fairly small school with large block numbers marking the specific buildings. This made my quest in finding my classes so much easier. I pinpointed the three I was looking for and headed my way to English.

Following two girls inside, I hung my jacket on a long row of hooks. The coat was unnecessary, my high body temperature keeping me quite toasty most of the time. I used it as a prop, especially here, because it would no doubt raise a lot of questions showing up in only a t-shirt in the freezing rain.

Scanning the small classroom I spotted the teacher. He was a tall, balding man stationed at an old metal desk. I took the slip and handed it to him as I noticed his nameplate; Mr. Mason. He glanced at the paper indifferently and sent me to an empty desk at the back of the room. I was thankful he didn't feel the need to introduce me to the class.

My eyes wandered over the syllabus Mr. Mason had provided and I fought back a sigh when I realized it would be another boring year. The reading list was basic and I'd read each of the books listed at least twice, but this was my favorite subject so I could tolerate the monotony of it. What I really dreaded was math. As many times as I've taken those subjects, I still didn't fully understand, and I honestly couldn't tell you why they were required courses.

As I was counting off the useless mathematical formulas in my head a familiar scent bombarded my nose, making me tense. _Why on earth would a vampire be in a school?_ Surely it didn't want to expose itself. I looked up quickly and meet a pair of golden eyes. If I were human I would of died from shock. My heart plummeted as I looked over the familiar female. _Alice. My Alice, Mary Alice Brandon from ages ago. No! It couldn't be._ My mind had to be playing tricks on me again.

I blinked several times making sure I wasn't just seeing things. It was Alice, I could tell by her scent. It was the same, except accompanied by a sweet candied aroma. She looked the same; short, pixie-like with small features. Her hair was shorter, but still the deep black I remembered. She was paler than normal and her eyes were no longer the electric blue she had once considered her best feature.

She eyed me warily as she took the only remaining seat available that was in front of me. I quickly scanned her thoughts and noticed she had caught the smell of the pack that lingered in my clothes and in my hair.

A wave of sadness, depression and guilt hit me all at once as I came to the realization that I had failed her in the worst possible way. It was one thing not being able to save her from death but it was a whole different thing to know that I failed to saver her from eternal damnation. She had become my worst enemy.

I was well aware that I should of been battling my instincts to kill her like any other vampire, but it seemed my love for her was stronger. She will always be my best friend and sister, we are forever bound in blood. She never chose this existence and I would never turn my back on her regardless of what she had become.

Thankfully, she sported the the eyes that showed me she didn't feed upon human blood. In a way, that made it easier to accept and cope with this information.

I was still in a state of shock. I half believed I was still dreaming back in the guest room at Emily's. Was it a coincidence that I ended up in Forks, Washington or was it fate? I was meant to be hear, I could see that now. It had been my destiny to find Alice.

A feeling of disappointment washed over me then. I wondered why she had not embraced me, or look even the least bit excited to see me. It seemed like she didn't even recognize who I was. Maybe she was being cautions because she remembered that I kill her kind. I frowned as rejection took over, or maybe she blamed me for what happened to her...

_I can feel her staring at me. What does she want? Does she know what I am? Who is she? She reeks of wolf, more than one. She must have a death wish hanging out with them. Maybe I should tell the others, maybe she doesn't know the danger. Should we warn her Edward?_

The last thought had been a direct question to someone named Edward. Who was this Edward and why did she ask him a question, it wasn't like he could hear her.

Just then a light buzzing vibration came from her back pocket. In one fluid motion she had it out in front of her, flipped open. I leaned forward silently, trying to get a clear view of the text on the tiny screen..

**Do not get involved.  
Not your problem.**

I gasped. So he had heard.

Alice heard my intake of breath and turned swiftly in her seat, catching me before I could look away. Her eyes tightened with accusation. I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I just love that blouse. Where did you find it," I asked, keeping my eyes wide and innocent as possible.

Her expression softened but her eyes still held a little bit of suspicion. Before she could answer, Mr. Mason interrupted, "Is there a problem Miss Cullen?"

"No sir," she answered sweetly, sending him a big grin, momentarily stunning him.

Cullen. That was new. Had she taken on a new identity? The rest of the class seemed to drag by slowly. I had so many questions I wanted to ask her. I had reached out several times to tap her on the shoulder and ask her why she didn't remember me, but each time I would reason with myself. It was better this way. Our worlds are not meant to intertwine.

My selfish desires kept battling, telling me that I wanted my best friend back. I needed her, but who ever heard of a vampire befriended a werewolf? What she doesn't know won't hurt her. If I chose to keep what I am from her, could we be friends... was it worth the risk to try? What if she found out? Would she want to kill me then? I wouldn't stop her, she would have every right to hate me. Even I would kill me.

By the end of the class I had convinced myself to play _human_ and try to speak with her as soon as the bell rang but a guy with skin problems and slicked back hair approached me and Alice had already gone.

"I'm Eric Yorkie," he informed me.

"Bella Swan," I added, peeved for being interrupted.

"What's your next class? I'll show you there."

_Oh great_, I thought. _He's one of those over friendly, chess club types_. "Sure, thanks." I gathered my things and followed him out.

The rest of the morning drug on slowly. I was introduced to several people, immediately forgetting their names. Once again, being the new girl in a small school forced me to be quite the spectacle and from the thoughts of my peers, I was considered worthy of attention.

It had been a different reasoning for the females than the males. The girls considered me a threat, yet they figured it would be beneficial to be seen with me since the boys had taken interest.

By lunch my nerves were fried, and not because of the shallow girls or the vivid thoughts of the boys. I had become more and more anxious because I kept picking up distinct scents. Vampires. Alice was not the only one it seemed.

My stomach moaned. Hopefully I wouldn't run into any of them during lunch. I was starving, fully intended on gorging myself, again, and I didn't want any distractions.

Walking out of the math building, towards the cafeteria, a girl with curly brown hair, _Jessica_, her mind said, matched my pace and started chattering animatedly. I vaguely heard her mentioning that I would love Forks and she would gladly introduce me to her friends. I only focused on her directly when she had asked me to sit with her.

In her mind she was hoping I'd accept the invitation so she would be able to attract the attention of a certain boy named Mike. For once I didn't mind the ulterior motive, I was thankful I wouldn't have to walk inside alone. Facing the curious eyes was inevitable, but having someone beside me made it easier.

Jessica lead us inside and through the line. As I piled my tray with food her eyes bugged out slightly, glancing disdainfully at its contents. She pursed her lips but didn't say anything, however her thoughts were all but silent.

"_Does she eat that much all the time?! It's a miracle she isn't the size of a whale!_"

_Real nice_, I thought sarcastically.

Following her to a table across the lunch room I noticed a small group had already formed. Jessica was delighted, her plan had worked apparently. Sitting down she started the introductions. I forgot their names just as quickly as she spoke them, but if I needed them all I had to do was search their minds later.

"So, how are you liking Forks Bella," asked Jessica's crush.

"It's small... but I like small." I really wasn't that great of a conversationalist.

I was was saved by the over exuberant Jessica, obviously not getting enough attention from the boy, however, to my disappointment, and hers, he turned back to me, wanting more information on where I was from and why I had come to Washington. He was cute, blonde hair and baby-faced but Jessica had nothing to worry about because I wasn't interested.

Some of the girls took notice of my abnormally large appetite and decided to comment on the matter, hoping some of the guys would be disgusted. Mike spoke up quickly to my defense, earning me numerous eye rolls and silent death threats from Jessica.

"Girls should always have healthy appetites, it's attractive," Mike stated.

Before I had a chance to blush at his flattery, a swift breeze filtered in as the cafeteria door opened. Muscles tensed, I looked up slowly and gasped.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry guys, I know you have gotten used to an update each day but I've been out searching for my dog. He went missing a couple of months ago and I just now got a phone call from someone who saw my flyers posted, saying they saw him wandering on their street this morning. Then I got sidetracked by The Host. I know, I know! Shame on me for waiting so long to read it. I actually started when I purchased it the day it was released but I couldn't seem to get past the first few chapters, (It didn't help with college graduation and exit exams right around the corner either!) but now I cannot seem to put it down!

Originally, I had planned to have all the Cullens present in this chapter, however, that didn't work out. The rough draft was much longer than this but I decided to split it up seeing as it had two major points that I wanted to have emphasis on. The other half has already been typed up and will be posted shortly so no worries!

Oh, one more thing. You guys are great! 32 reviews already. I'm blown away!

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill! I do not own the characters, yada yada...


	8. Natural Pull

**Natural Pull**

I was momentarily overwhelmed by the scent of five vampires waltzing into the cafeteria, but after the first initial shock wore off, anger took over. _The fools!_ Surely they didn't need to test the boundaries of their self control this closely. They were tempting fate. Only bad could come from that.

Summoning every ounce of will power I had left, I tried not to jump up from my seat and confront them. My fists were clenched so tightly that my nails penetrated the first layer of skin. Concentrating on that pain helped me focus more. I would not confront them, how could I? If they discovered what I was then they would want to kill me. I wasn't an idiot.

There was also the fact that I didn't know how many others were in their coven. I could easily take out three, four would be a stretch, but then they had the advantage of the big brute. He looked strong and powerful, he would prove difficult to take down.

And then there was Alice. I could never hurt her, even if she was a blood-sucking parasite. I immediately felt guilty for thinking such a cruel thought. I had to remember, she never chose this life and it was my fault she had become _that_.

I wouldn't take action but I would be watching them very closely.

They were inhumanly beautiful, it was part of their allure to attract their victims. I took in their appearances, starting with the big, weightlifter. He had curly brown hair and seemed to be with the tall blonde that stood beside him. She was picture perfect to say the least, possessing the kind of beauty that made every girl envious. Alice was shorter, yet still just as attractive as the blonde. Beside her stood a tall, lean male, his posture erect, anxious.

Before I could get a good look at the fifth member, Jessica brought me back to the conversation at the table. "Bella, why are you glaring at the Cullens?"

I choked on my french fry. "I-I wasn't glaring at them... I was thinking about global warming and how no one seems to care about this environment," I covered. "Who are the the Cullens?"

"Technically, they're the Cullens and Hales, but it's just easier to refer to the group as _the Cullens_. The Hales are the two blondes, Jasper and Rosalie, and the Cullens are Emmett, the big guy, Alice and Edward. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted the Cullen three and the Hales, they're twins, have been with Mrs. Cullen since they were young. They stick to themselves mostly, they're not the friendliest of people, and," her voice lowered as she prepared to give away some juicy gossip, "they're all together. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Edward's the only one left, but don't get any ideas. He's never shown interest in anyone here."

I was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that the vampire's sensitive hearing had caught her accusation so I refused to look back in their direction. Instead, I feigned interest in her descriptions as I reached out for their thoughts.

_I bet she was glaring at me. Yet another human girl insanely jealous of my beauty_, I chuckled to myself as Rosalie's vain thoughts continued on about her looks. She was beautiful, I could not deny her that, but me... _insanely jealous_. I think not.

I found Emmett's next, his thoughts were sporadic and random. _That grizzly was intense! Jasper's going to freak when he finds out what I did. I'm so lucky to have Rose. _It had been such an unexpected thought and he sounded so passionate about his Rose that I pulled away from his mind because I felt intrusive to an intimate moment. Who knew that vampires were capable of love and adoration for a mate? Weren't they supposed to be selfish creatures?

Jasper's thoughts concerned me the most. _I'm thirsty_. I would need to pay close attention to that one from now on.

Alice's had a much lighter tone, her mind just as refreshing as I remembered.. However, I had trouble keeping up. She was thinking so many different things all at once. _The new fall Gucci line is simply absurd! No one in their right mind would ever wear something so hideous... I'll need to speak with Esme about decorating the spare room, I saw someone coming. I hope Jasper is doing well, he seems on edge lately. What is he thinking Edward? Is he okay?_

Edward. I had forgotten she directly addressed him in her mind earlier, he must be capable of reading thoughts too. This is bad, very bad. Is he reading mine now? Does he know already? My stomach twisted in knots, making me regret eating so much moments before.

I frantically made the connection with his mind. I had to know if he'd discovered my secret. _Global warming? She must mean that sarcastically, no teenager today is concerned about the environment. Why can't I hear what she's thinking. This is infuriating!_

So he could read minds, but not mine. An elated feeling filled my body. I was safe, for now.

I glanced up from my hands when I noticed the silence at the table.

"Bella, are you feeling okay," Mike asked concerned.

"Sure Mike, why do you ask," I questioned, faking innocence.

"Well, we were talking about going to La Push this weekend and we asked you several times if you'd like to join us, but..." he trailed off, his expression confused.

"I'm sorry! I just have a lot of things on my mind with the move and stuff. I guess I just got caught up in my thoughts and didn't hear you," I said, putting on my best, _please forgive me_ face.

"Sure, no problem. We understand. So... do you think you could come? We're all meeting in front of my parent's store on Saturday morning. You can ride with me if you'd like," he offered, looking hopeful.

"Sounds like fun, but a ride isn't necessary. I live on the reserve. I can just meet you guys at the beach," I suggested.

"Awesome," exclaimed Mike. Jessica's face puckered like she'd just tasted a lemon. _This ought to be fun_, I thought.

By then the whole table was back to the steady hum of voices as we conversed casually back and forth. For the rest of the period I was caught in the standard teenage gossip; the latest couple news, who kissed who while their significant other had their back turned, what party was going to be the talk of the year, all random topics that I was hardly interested in but listened to intently just to fit in. I added a required "oh" and "ah" and "oh no they didn't" when needed. Internally I was bored out of my mind and silently begging the clock hands to move faster.

Just as I thought time had actually stopped just to torture me, a girl I vaguely remember as Karen... no, Lauren, looked at me with an awed expression. I noticed a flash of emotion flicker across her face. Jealousy.

"Bella, don't look now but Edward Cullen is staring at you," she breathed. _Why would he be staring at her? He's never been interested in dating any of the girls here. He's turned everyone down. Maybe she looks funny to him. Yes, that has to be it because she's not even that pretty... ugh! Who am I kidding? She has every guy in school drooling over her, why not Edward too?! Just look at Mike, practically begging her to notice him. So pathetic._

"Are you sure," I asked. "Maybe he's staring at Jess... she is sitting in the same line of vision."

Jessica blushed at my statement and nearly shouted, "Of course he's not!"

Lauren scoffed, "Jess has already tried flirting with Cullen and he's made it clear that he was not interested."

I could hear Jessica's hurt thoughts at Lauren's cruel jab as she muttered, "Well, you didn't have much luck yourself."

Both girls glared at each other as an awkward silence swept over the table. I decided I didn't want any part of their argument so I went back to staring at my hands and listening for the Cullens.

A smooth, deep voice reached my ears, "Has the new girl been informed about our lovely family scandal yet? Hopefully those gossip hungry kids have come up with more creative stories to tell. What's she thinking Edward?"

Emmett's questioning was so low that I almost had trouble catching it, he meant for only his coven to hear.

"Hush Emmett... I'm concentrating."

Edward's voice had sent chills coursing through my body and my head instinctively snapped up in his direction. I wasn't interested in his words, or their meaning... only the voice. The beautiful, velvety voice and the creature it belonged to.

My eyes landed on their destination. His untidy bronze hair looked soft, leaving my fingertips tingling with desire. I wanted to run my hands through it. I shook my head to clear the ludicrous thoughts, yet my eyes continued on with their exploration. He was lanky compared to the other two but his muscles still evident under the beige sweater. His face handsome and angular, like a Roman statue. _Perfection_. I gazed at the faint, purple shadows under his eyes, finally landing on those golden orbs... that were looking straight at me.

It had been too late to avert my gaze. Our eyes locked, an invisible force holding them in place, refusing to let go. I felt fear trickle down my spine as I realized I didn't want to look away, that I'd be content staring into the deep, topaz pools forever. My mind was arguing with me, _this isn't right! Look away, he's a vampire!_ My heart on the other hand, held it's ground, swelling inside of my chest, threatening to take flight as it burst at impossible speeds against my ribcage. I was hyper aware of the electric current that seemed to radiate between us, tugging me forward, like gravity. My stomach felt as if I'd swallowed a swarm of butterflies, tumbling and tickling my insides.

My palms began to sweat, my feet tapping impatiently against the floor. It was getting harder to resist the urge to run over to him. This natural pull was willing me forward, mind, body and soul. I wanted to make that beautiful creature the happiest man alive.

My body began to ripple, my emotions hysterical. I was going to phase if I didn't get a grip on myself. This was insane, impossible. I am a werewolf and he is a vampire, I have killed his kind and he has killed mine. There could be no connections between us, no _love_. But love is what I felt. There was no denying that passionate feeling. I had fallen hard, no stumbled, head over heels and it made no sense. We are two very different species, complete opposites yet I was unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with him.

_I, Bella Swan, have imprinted on Edward Cullen_, and with that terrifying thought I tore away from his gaze and fled from the cafeteria.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Bella, Bella, Bella... you are in some pickle! This chapter was somewhat hard to write. It's pivotal and I wanted it perfect, but there's no such thing as perfection, unless you count Edward Cullen of course! Anyways, I hope you guys like it. Let me know.

Some of you are confused about Alice's role in this fanfic. She's still the same Alice that Stephenie Meyer created, I just spiced up her and Bella's history!

Also, for those curious, I finished The Host. It was great!

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer is a genius. End of story.


	9. Anger

**Anger**

I made it out of the cafeteria and stopped at the picnic tables outside to catch my breath. The crisp air flowing into my lungs helped clear my head. This couldn't be happening. How can it even be possible? I was keenly aware of the gentle tug that still existed in my stomach, my body still aching to be near him. I sat down on the closest bench, not trusting my legs anymore.

I brought my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around my legs, rocking slightly. My attempt at comforting myself failed and I let out an exasperated sigh. Imprinting on a vampire... Crazy. I could relate it to the feelings I witnessed through Sam and Jared though, the same gravitational pull existed.

Sam. Jared. The pack. What would they think of this? I would be exiled all over again. I truly was an unworthy wolf. They will hate me.

I would hide it. I would refuse to phase with them, they know of the rules I set for myself. I just couldn't let them know. If they were to find out they would want to destroy their coven and I had to protect Alice, Edward and the ones they love.

Not realizing how long I sat there thinking, a shadow suddenly blocked the light from my skin.

"Are you okay," a sweet voice asked.

"No," was my only reply.

"Is there something I can help you with? Do you need to speak with someone," she continued on in a rush. I looked up at Alice then, her hands were making jerky, fluttering movements like she wanted to touch me for comfort but changing her mind at the last minute, withdrawing them.

"It's complicated, but thank you for offering," I tried smiling but it came out as a grimace.

She studied me carefully, seeming to be battling an internal conflict when finally she smiled and sat down beside me. "I'm Alice," she said brightly.

"Bella." I felt eyes staring at me. I glanced up to see her clan across the court yard looking in our direction. I took a fleeting peek at Edward and regretted my decision immediately. He was glaring at me. The look alone made my heart feel as if it had been stabbed and sliced all the way down to my gut.

"I'm not sure they like the fact that you're speaking to me," I stated, nodding in their direction. Her head turned to follow my gaze. Pursing her lips, she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"They'll get over it. There's something about you Bella. We could be friends. I s-feel it," she breathed excitedly.

"Do you have many friends," I questioned, honestly curious if she had human friends.

"No," she answered, "but then I've never needed any..."

"Then why be my friend? If you're doing it out of pity then stop. It isn't necessary." I stood up and began gathering my things.

"It's not like that Bella. I feel a connection to you, like I've known you forever. I can't explain it, but I know that we're meant to be friends!"

I studied her amber eyes and thought, _I miss you Alice, I wish you would remember_. Of course she could never hear that but it helped to think it just the same. I felt the corners of my my twitch as a true smile became evident on my face. Even after all these years, Alice could still brighten my spirits.

"Okay... _friend_. Who am I to argue with the fates, huh," I asked teasingly. Her little form seemed to vibrate as she bounced in excitement a little too quickly.

Just then Jasper's voice hissed out a low warning. I pretended I hadn't noticed since I wasn't meant to hear. There was no point in bringing attention to myself.

"I should get going. It's late and I need to get home," I stated.

Alice's face fell, her nose scrunching up as she remembered the smell of the wolves earlier. "Where do you live? We could drive you!"

A few growls emitted from her coven. Alice looked over defiantly, demanding with her eyes for them to agree.

"That's alright Alice. I have my truck and besides, I think it would be a tad bit cramped in that little toy car your _brother_ drives," I claimed, taking notice of the shiny Volvo they were congregated around.

Edward's eyes narrowed at my gibe. Apparently poking fun of his car was not acceptable.

Alice's musical laughter filled the yard. "Let's hope Edward didn't hear that," even thought we both knew he had. "But seriously, where do you live? Maybe we could hang out?" She seemed to struggle for words, I assumed because this was her first time trying to interact with a human in a friendly matter.

"Sure, I suppose that could be fun. I live on the Quileute reserve not far from here."

Here eyes widened, "aren't there _wild wolves_ around those parts," she asked cautiously. I know what she meant but I decided to play dumb, keeping up the charade.

"I'm not sure. I only just moved there recently.

She eyed me skeptically. "You don't look like that's part of your heritage. I thought they only let their own kind live on the reservation. Are you adopted?"

Too many questions. Backing away I smiled and explained that I really needed to go. I turned and headed for my truck. Pushing her disappointed face from my mind I focused on making my legs move forward.

Getting closer to my truck, I realized that I would have to walk past the other four vampires. Only one I was worried about. _Edward_. His named floated repeatedly around in my mind, I suddenly wanted to say it out loud, to feel it come from my lips. Clamping my mouth shut I scolded myself for being a love drunk idiot.

After nodding in their to acknowledge their presence, I immediately fixed my eyes on my shoes, not trusting myself to look at him. There's no telling what could happen if I got caught in his gaze again.

I was almost past the Volvo when I halted suddenly. The one I remembered as Rosalie was blocking my path.

"Rosalie," the big one hissed. Edward and Jasper tensed. I looked up, her beauty even more breathtaking up close. I wondered how the hormonal teenage boys could stand being in the same vicinity for long.

"Pardon me," I apologized softly as I went to side step to get out of her way. She quickly mirrored my motions placing herself back in front of me. She was glaring at me, blatantly trying to threaten. My patience waned as Alice came up, sending Rosalie death glares. Trying to lighten the mood, Alice tried to play it off as if Rosalie liked to tease, "Oh Rose, don't be silly! Bella needs to go. You can play your games some other time."

Rosalie ignored her and continued to stare, refusing to move. By then I my patience had gone. "May I help you with something?"

She sneered and rolled her eyes, but didn't budge.

"I'll take that as a no. Now, if you don't mind I need to get to my truck."

"What's stopping you," she challenged.

"Rosalie! Quit it," Alice hissed at vampire speed.

Emmett started to approach, "Come on Rose," he begged. "Let's go home."

She jerked her head towards him, shocked that he would interfere. It was just the distraction I needed. Quickly, I walked around her and made it to my truck in record time. I vaguely heard Alice call out but I didn't respond. I had to leave before I let my anger get the best of me. I couldn't afford phasing in front of them now.

Leaving the parking lot I could hear them arguing. They didn't approve of Alice's decision to befriend me, I can't necessarily blame them.

By the time I reached Emily's I was in an extremely foul mood. Most of the pack sat at the kitchen table eating dinner. Emily smiled at me warmly, "I saved you some food. It's tacos, Paul's favorite, so it wasn't easy but I succeeded!"

"Thanks Em," I said half heartedly, taking the plate from her and sitting down.

Paul glanced up and placed his arms around his food, as if guarding it from an ambush. He mumbled something to the effect of "my tacos," but I couldn't be sure. Any other night I would of found his antics cute, even entertaining, but tonight I was not happy. I was livid.

"How was school," Jacob asked.

I could only glare at him. He looked at me for a moment to make sure I wasn't pulling his tail. When he realized I wasn't joking he frowned. Sam decided to try then.

"It didn't go well?"

"When were you guys going to tell me that vampires went to Forks High," I growled, unable to keep my anger pent up any longer.

All occupants in the kitchen trained their eyes on their meals, shifting the remaining food around nervously.

"Phase with us, we can explain," Jacob insisted.

I stood up quickly, my chair flying backwards. "No. I don't want to phase with you!" Jacob's expression was hurt but I was too angry to stop now. "You will tell me now, right here," I demanded.

"We didn't know they went to school," Sam explained. "We knew they lived in the area, but they don't come on our lands. They are forbidden. They also don't drink the blood of humans, that's the only reason we decided to sign a treaty with them. They stay on their land and we stay on ours. As long as the don't drink from humans we don't attack."

"Regardless of the treaty, they still can't be trusted," Jacob stated. "I don't feel comfortable with you being there alone with the them."

"I can handle it."

"Don't be arrogant! You can't take on all of them," he snarled.

"I don't think they're hostile Jake. One only approached me today because she was concerned I might be in danger when she recognized your scent on my clothes. They believe I am human."

"Are you insane? You're siding with leeches! You're a freakin' vampire assassin for Christ's sake," he roared, visibly shaking now. He took deep breathes, trying to control his temper.

I stepped in front of Emily who had been closest to Jake, just in case he couldn't regain his composure. "Jake..." I started softly. "I wasn't siding with anyone. I just wanted you to know that I don't see them as a threat. As long as they consider me human I'll be fine."

His fists unclenched as he continued breathing deeply. "I still don't trust them. If they ever find out what you are, what you're capable of, they would hurt you."

"If they discovered my true identity they would kill me," I stated simply. "That is why I'll have to be extremely careful around them."

"It's too risky!" Jake was in my face now, his eyes hard. He must of seen that I wasn't going to change my mind because he looked wildly at Sam. "Tell her it's too risky," he demanded.

"I have to agree with Jacob, but it's your choice," Sam said looking sadly between me and Jake.

Jacob growled and grabbed my shoulders. "You're not going back."

"Let go of me Jake," I warned. His grip tightened as if challenging me.

"No."

"Who are you to tell me what to do Jacob Black?! I will go back and I will stay. Besides, they need to be observed. They're vampires in a school full of mouthwatering snacks! They're bound to slip and if they do I can be there to prevent any deaths. Now, for the last time... LET GO!"

He just stood there, refusing to relinquish his grip. My anger was beginning to boil over.

"Jacob. Let her go," Sam ordered.

Jacob tried resisting the order, an internal war raging inside of him, but before he could release me himself, my fury peaked and I snapped.

Twisting out of his hold, I pushed against his chest, hard, slamming him into the counter. I fought for control as everyone in the kitchen held their breath, waiting for my next move. I felt my body quivering as it prepared to phase. I was already too far gone, my anger was forcing the change.

I could hear Emily speaking but I was too focused on holding back the inevitable so it sounded like a dull hum rather than words. My heart was pounding in my ears. It was going to happen, I needed to get far away so I ran. I ran out the door. I ran into the woods. I just ran.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The 'imprint' chapter seemed to go over well with you guys! I'm thrilled that you all are enjoying it this much. I have a bit of bad news though. I will not be writing anymore... yep, this is the end. Fanfic just wasn't my calling. I'm totally kidding by the way. I'm like addicted now, curses! It looks like I will be writing for many moons to come. However, I do want to let you all know that I will be leaving for vacation either tomorrow or the day after, so no updates until Monday it seems. Sorry guys! But no worries, I'll come back!

I hope everyone has a great weekend!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing... how depressing.


	10. Hostage

**Hostage**

As soon as I was in the woods I could feel the change ripping through my body, my clothes shredding from the sudden explosion. There was no pleasure in this phase. My raging emotions forced it so quickly that it was painful.

Running, I could hear the pack's _voices_ as they tried to follow. I focused on one phrase and repeated it over and over again. _Leave me alone_! Sam finally ordered them to give me space. Jacob put up the most resistance but eventually, even his thoughts faded.

Figuring I had put enough distance between myself and the pack, I slowed my pace. I wandered aimlessly as I let my thoughts roam. My anger had faded, there was really no point in holding on to such hatred. It wasn't even their fault and I really had no reason to be so irritable with them. The day had just been so confusing and stressful. I had found myself outside of my element, no longer in control, and that frightened me more than anything.

I was torn. My instincts telling me that everything I was feeling towards Alice and Edward was wrong. We were enemies by nature, I should be fighting myself against killing them, defending the humans, even running away, but I was also drawn to them by an unstoppable force. New instincts were kicking in overdrive as the need to protect the predators overwhelmed me.

I stopped as my paws sunk in mud bordering a small, steady stream. I gazed down into it's depths, watching my reflection stare back at me. I sighed as I studied the white fur covering my face, the extended snout and golden-green eyes that changed with the phase. _I am a wolf_, I thought bitterly. I had never been ashamed of what I was, but at that moment, just being a human was all I wanted. Everything would be simple then.

However, I was always going to have my heritage. It's not like I bought it at the store and a simple return or exchange could solve all of my problems, and Edward... Edward will always be a vampire. If he saw the real me, my wolf-being, his reaction would be that of disgust. Our species found each other revolting, excluding me of course. I am the black sheep, the lone wolf, who must be insane. A best friend and imprint... both of which are vampires, my poor father is probably rolling in his grave.

Thunder rumbled, as if agreeing with my assessment. Lightning flashed across the sky as I sniffed at the humid air. It wasn't going to rain so I continued trekking through the misty forest. After hearing the constant booming, I began to make out a pattern. That wasn't thunder I had been hearing. Soon after a voice floated over the distance, "Emmett Cullen, don't you dare try to cheat! It's pointless. You know I'll _see_ it before you can even attempt anything!"

Alice. _What was she doing out her with Emmett_, I wondered. Curiosity got the better of me and I followed the direction of their voices.

"Carlisle, watch Emmett please. Give him a good whack or two if he tries to misbehave again. We can't have another accident like last time," laughed a smooth, sweet voice I didn't recognize.

"Aw Esme, do you honestly think I would cheat," I heard Emmett question innocently.

I had reached the edge of a vast clearing. Spotting the five vampires from school, plus an additional two, caused my breathing to hitch. _Seven cold ones, in one area?! _I hoped there weren't any more. I had never come across a clan this big, with the exception of the Volturi. This was definitely unusual, but then again, they were already strange enough with their dietary choices, which by the way, I was not complaining about.

Circling the perimeter I located a rotten log that had fallen to the ground. It was twisted in an arch towards the center, creating a perfect hiding place for me to stakeout their activities.

Gazing out towards the field, it appeared to be in the shape of a diamond. The one I assumed to be Esme was sitting peacefully on a rock, watching the others like a hawk. Alice was taunting Jasper with a metal pole as he pulled his arm back. I gasped, realizing they were playing baseball. Their coven got weirder by the second.

Rosalie and Emmett were closest to me as they waited on Alice's hit. I noticed an attractive blonde male crouching behind her, acting as catcher. I guessed that would be Carlisle.

Quickly scanning the remainder of the open space, my heartbeat raced when I found one missing. _Where was Edward_?

I tensed as a twig snapped directly behind me. Closing my eyes I began chanting silently, "_please don't see me,_" as if it would help.

I could feel a pair of eyes boring through my backside but I refused to turn around. A low growl rumbled deep within the creature's throat sending an electrifying sensation along my body, confirming that it was Edward that had discovered me. I shivered out of pleasure, but knowing that he was probably prepared to attack, I made a split decision to bolt straight through towards the field.

Unfortunately, I didn't get very far. I was tackled from behind and held down in a vice-like grip. Twisting around I positioned myself in defense, I did not want to hurt him. I glimpsed at his face, his eyes dark. _Thirsty_.

He was growling ferociously, trying to sink his teeth into my flesh. I was twisting, turning and blocking as much as I could, resisting the urge to bite him back or claw at his body. Using most of my strength, I placed my hind legs against his chest, pushing off, trying to escape. He clawed at my shoulder and I yelped out in pain as the flesh tore away. His growling ceased, his eyes flashing to mine. He hesitated long enough for me to break free from his grasp.

I limped away as fast as I could. My cuts hadn't been too deep so they healed quickly, however, before I could start running properly I was thrown to the ground a second time by a much stronger force. The air was knocked from my lungs and I had trouble regaining my breath.

"Emmett! She can't breathe. Loosen up a bit," Alice yelled angrily.

"What for?! It's snack time," Emmett stated as I gulped uncertainly. He gazed curiously in Edward's direction. "Dude, you're losing your touch."

"Don't be ridiculous," Alice interrupted. "She is not a snack. Put her down. Now," she exclaimed, impatiently.

"No way Alice!"

By now the coven had gathered in a lose circle around the commotion. I began feeling light headed from the lack of oxygen.

Alice dashed in at an inhumanly fast pace, snatching me from Emmett's grip. I winced as he desperately tried to hang on, pulling out tufts of fur. She sat on the ground, cradling me as I sucked in much needed air. I relaxed in her arms.

Emmett let out a territorial growl and Alice's mate Jasper stepped in between them protectively. "Alice," Jasper hissed behind him, never taking his eyes off Emmett, "it's only a wolf..."

"What is your point," she snapped. Alice looked up at Jasper and changed her tone as she caught his hurt expression. "I'm sorry Jasper, I just feel protective over her for some reason, and she's not a _snack_," she spat at Emmett.

Emmett shrugged, giving in to defeat. "Whatever you say pixie. I'd rather have a big bear anyways, she's to lean for my liking," he teased, attempting to lighten the mood.

Alice beamed and began petting me lovingly, humming a familiar tune. My heart leaped up in my throat and I perked up instantly. _Does she remember, does she know_, I wondered. I shifted so I could see her face. We stared at each other for a moment, her brow furrowing in frustration.

"She reminds me of my past," she said aloud.

"Are you remembering something Alice," inquired Carlisle.

"No, but I feel like I should," she sighed heavily.

"I don't get it. Why isn't she trying to run from you," whined Emmett.

"Maybe because she knows I don't want to eat her," she muttered sarcastically.

"I think she can understand us," Edward thought aloud, "or, at least she understands you Alice."

I gazed over at Edward then, elated that his black eyes were now a murky brown, letting me know the worst of his hunger had dissipated.

"So, why are we concerned about this... _dog_," asked a bored Rosalie. Scrunching her nose she continued on with her rant, "it's probably covered in fleas too, and it stinks!"

"I find her scent very appetizing," Edward admitted.

"Yeah, you would be attracted to a mutt's scent," scoffed Emmett.

I blushed deeply, happy I was in my wolf form to hide my stained cheeks. I looked up and found Jasper gazing at me thoughtfully and I quickly set my eyes back on Alice.

"Perhaps you should let her go now," Esme coaxed Alice gently. "No one is going to hurt her, right," she asked, gazing pointedly at each member in the clan.

"Right," they all agreed, some of them less reluctantly than others.

Alice relinquished her hold and I stood shakily on all fours. Edward was the first to move aside, creating a gap in the former tight circle. I passed by him cautiously and once I was clear I thought, _thank you_.

Reaching the tree line I heard Edward's tense voice, "Carlisle, I think I'm going crazy. I could of sworn I heard a '_thanks_'."

"We have all had a long day. Let's just go home," he suggested.

My curiosity peaked once again. They had a home. This I had to see. I crept silently through the woods, keeping far enough back as to where I would not be detected but could still follow their voices up ahead. Thanks to Emmett and Alice's constant banter, I was able to shadow them easily.

The phrase, _curiosity killed the cat_, crossed my mind a few times but I shoved it aside. My nosiness beat my common sense hands down and I found myself walking back, willing, into the lions den.

After a few miles a looming, white, three story house came into view. It was hidden in seclusion, in the middle of the forest. Nobody would find this place unless they were looking for it, and knew where they were going.

I don't know what I expected. Perhaps a haunted house, or a towering castle even, but it was neither. The outside looked warm and inviting, the hedges and flowers perfectly groomed. I longed to see the inside, wondering if it was equally magnificent.

"I can still smell the mutt," Emmett's voice broke through my awed trance. _Crap_.

"Get over it Emmett, she's long gone. It's wishful thinking on your part," Alice huffed.

Figuring I had better take the opportunity to leave before I was taken hostage again, I turned and headed hastily back through the mossy trees, towards La Push.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Sort of... I think I'm getting sick so if you don't see any updates from me the next couple of days, it's because of that.

I have a few reviews I wanted to reply to here as well.

**wannatalkaboutme **(_my Romanian friend_) - No, I am not Romanian... sorry. Only my character is. I mean, er... Stephenie's character, lol! What type of file are you trying to upload? I use the program that is suggested on fanfiction's home page. It has always worked for me. I hope that helps.

**EliseT29 **(_and the review triplets_) - Forgive me, and shed no tears! The story continues... and I'm quite fond of my head. I hope you allow me to keep it! :P

**Valerie** (_my pearl_!) - I hope you caught your 'taco' cameo, it was cute to write in. I still think you should write a one-shot though! Call it... Paul, King of Tacos! or something along those lines. _haha_

Finally, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and I had a question for all of you. I would like to get more readers. Any suggestions as to how I could advertise my story?

_Carpe diem!_


	11. Confessions

**Confessions**

Halfway back to Emily's I remembered I had left without thinking about my clothing situation. I didn't want to remain in wolf form just in case some of the pack was still phased, but it sure beat showing up on Emily's doorstep in my birthday suit.

As I padded my way up the drive I found an anxious Jacob pacing on the gravel, clutching a piece of cloth. His face relaxed as he spotted me and he released a sigh of relief.

"You came back," he exclaimed. "I was worried you were gone for good, or something bad happened one. I thought you might need this," he said, holding out the material and turning his head away to give me some privacy.

It was an over sized, band t-shirt. I phased back quickly and threw it over my head. It was huge, almost covering my knees and smelled of Jake.

"Thanks Jake," I replied gratefully.

"It was nothing," he said, turning to face me again. "Let's get you inside. Emily is freaking out worrying about you."

He stopped abruptly, his face sad. "Are we okay?" I'm really sorry about losing my temper like that and yelling at you. I guess leeches bring out the worst in me."

"It's alright Jake," I assured while patting his arm. "I had a long day and so I might have overreacted just a little bit."

"Good," he sighed, throwing his arm around my shoulders. He hesitated for a moment and sniffed at my hair. His eyes narrowed in accusing slits.

I sighed and took a deep breath. "I had a run in with the vampires."

"What kind of _run in_," Jacob questioned, eyes hardening to the thoughts running through his head.

"It was nothing Jake, honest. See," I said, spinning in circles a few times. "I'm fine! Now, let's go see Emily!" I rushed towards the entrance before Jacob got the chance to ask anymore questions.

Barely a foot in the door, I was bombarded by a hysterical Emily. She embraced me in a tight hug, squeezing me as tight as her arms could muster.

"Don't you ever run out like that again," she cried. "I...We were all so worried about you. You were gone so long... I-I thought you weren't coming back."

"Shhh, don't cry Emily. I came back, I'll always comeback and I'll never leave you without saying goodbye first. I just needed some time to think.," I explained.

"Yeah," she sniffed, "that's what Sam said you needed," relinquishing her grip. Stepping back, a determined look flashed across her face. Turning to the small group that had been waiting for my return, she barked, "What are you all still doing here?! It's late and most of you have school in the morning! Bella's home, she's safe... now shoo!"

Everyone scattered like flies, narrowly avoiding Emily's playful swats as they exited through the door shouting their farewells. Sam kissed Emily passionately on the lips before snatching a stubborn Jacob outside by his shirt collar.

"We _will_ talk about you _incident_ later Bella," he promised as he was drug through the threshold.

"Goodnight Jake," Emily called, closing the door. She sighed and walked into the living room, motioning for me to do the same. She waited a good ten minutes before finally speaking.

"Alright Bella... Spill," she demanded, crossing her arms in determination.

"I'm exhausted Em," I feigned a yawn.

"Vampires Bella," she shrilled, not taking the bait. "What's the deal? You kill them, you're supposed to protect the human race from them, are you not?"

"I-It's different Emily, they're different. It's difficult," I hedged.

"What's difficult about a monster that drinks people's blood? They're evil Bella! You of all people should know that," she huffed. "Sam and the boys, even Leah, risk their lives keeping this community safe and you... you want to socialize with them?! I'm really trying to make sense of this but I can't until you explain it to me. Make me understand Bella... please," she begged.

"Emily... I-It's... insane. I don't even grasp a full understanding of the situation myself. It just happened so fast and then Alice-"

"Wait... Alice, the Alice, your friend that was killed by a vampire?"

"Yes... well, no... I thought that is what had happened... but today, at school. She was there Emily! She is o-one of them," I broke down, sobbing uncontrollably.

Emily dashed over as I crumpled to the floor, bringing her down with me. She cradled me against her body, stroking my hair, trying to calm my tears.

"Are you positive it's her?"

"I would b-bet my life on it," I gasped.

"Well that does complicate things..." she trailed off, deep in thought.

"That's not even half of it," I sobbed. "I-I imprinted today!" My tears spilled over as the day's events weighed heavily on my shoulders.

"Bella, honey," Emily gasped. "Why would that make you upset? That's wonderful news," she exclaimed. "Jake will be disappointed, of course, but he'll understand. Oh, and you should invite him over for dinner. I would love to meet him and Sam-"

I cut her off. "...and Sam would attack him. He's not allowed over here." I clamped my mouth shut. I hadn't meant to reveal so much.

Emily's expression was confused for a moment before her eyes narrowed as the truth sunk in and began to make sense.

"You imprinted on a cold one," she screamed.

"Emily, shhh! Please. Don't t-tell anyone. I'm b-begging you!" I continued, trying to speak clearly through the racking sobs. "Can't you see why I want to protect them, why I want to b-be near them? I might have been able to stay away if it had only been Alice, but with him... it's killing me now being apart, not knowing if he's safe, or h-happy... The pull is just so strong and it h-hurts so much. I know it should be wrong, b-but... oh, what do I do Em? Help me, please," I cried.

She sat there with me, holding me in her arms. She didn't say anything for a very long time, just stared out the window at the rising sun.

"They are the animal drinkers the pack signed the treaty with, right," she finally asked.

"Yes," I sniffed.

"At least they're trying to be civilized," she laughed, attempting to lighten the mood. "It could be worse, I suppose. Look at me Bella," she commanded.

I sat up and glanced at her warily. She sighed and smiled warmly. "Once upon a time, I fell in love with a werewolf. He gave me these scars," she said softly, lightly caressing the pink marks brandishing one side of her face. "It was an accident, he never meant to hurt me, but he will probably live his entire life regretting what he did. I doubt he will ever forgive himself, but I forgave him long ago. I am in love with that beast. There are some that would call him a monster too, but he is _my_ Sam... and I love him dearly, no matter what species he may be. Bella," she breathed passionately, "you can't help who you fall in love with and it would be hypocritical of me to judge you for that. I will guard your secret for now, I won't even tell Sam, however, I insist that you tell the pack on your own, and soon. I'm sure they will resist it at first but they know the power of imprinting so they will have to come around, eventually."

"Oh, Em! Thank you so much," I hiccuped, eyes dry from the constant flow of tears.

"It will all work out, you'll see," she promised. "I know you're exhausted, we've been awake all night. What do you say to skipping school for the day and catching up on some sleep?"

"Sounds wonderful," I admitted, yawning.

Emily headed towards her bedroom and I made my way to the bathroom. Relief washed over me as I settled down under the soft covers after a cold shower. I was drifting off to sleep when I heard a knock on the door and Emily's footfalls on the linoleum floor.

"Good morning Jake," I heard her greet.

"Hey Em. Where's Bella. I need to speak to her."

"She's asleep, both of us are pretty tired and we decided to call out a personal day. You should probably come back later," she told him.

"Okay. Will you please tell her to call Billy's when she wakes up. It's important." Emily must have nodded, after a moment he continued, "Have a good day Emily."

"Alright, you too Jake!"

I heard the door click shut and sleep overtook my senses.

_I was in the baseball field alone, twirling in circles as I once had when I was younger. I heard a faint giggle, like wind chimes... Alice._

"_Come fly with me Alice," I cried, laughing._

_Her squeals of laughter came closer as I felt her tiny, cold hands clasp in mine. We crisscrossed arms and using our weight for support we leaned back and spun in fast circles enjoying the drunk sensations we got in the pits of our stomach. Alice's grasp faltered and I felt myself flying backwards. I braced myself for the impact but was caught in two, cold stone arms. _

_Edwards scent surrounded me, making me drunk with pleasure. My knees buckled and in one swift move, he had me snuggled in his arms, pinning me against his chest._

_Content, I looked up at his face and gasped as I saw my reflection swimming in his black as night eyes. He lowered his lips to my ear and whispered, "mine," sending electric chills throughout my body, making my toes curl in response. His lips continued the journey south along my jaw and down my neck, leaving an icy trail that burned my skin. _

_My body reacted on it's own accord as I felt my neck arching back to allow my predator better access. My hands clung to his shoulders as I braced myself for his bite. I knew then I would give this creature anything he desired, including my blood, which would mean my death._

_Just as his teeth grazed across the fragile flesh that protected my veins, a howl erupted in the forest behind him. I snapped my eyes open just in time to see the pack advancing towards Edward. I swiftly escaped from his embrace and flung myself between my love and my new family._

_Jacob had pounced first, his eyes full of pain when he realized to late that I was in between him and his intended target. I'm sorry, he thought as he crashed into me, his claws shredding into my body._

Gasping for air, I sat up in bed, my pajamas drenched in sweat. _So much for a restful sleep_, I groaned groggily.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the wait you guys. I was sick and then for some reason my internet was down. Also, it's late so it's very possible there could be typos in here... but again... I am not perfect! I hope it's still enjoyable for everyone though.

Don't forget to review, I like reviews... they make me happy, which gets my adrenaline pumping and causes me to type faster!

Oh, on my profile, I have added the snapshot of Alice and Bella at the asylum that Bella is always gazing at. (_I went manip crazy in Photoshop_) I also made a poster for Haunting Moon. Check it out and let me know what you think.

Finally, I'm thinking about redoing my trailer, I shall keep you all posted!

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill...


	12. Downhill

**Downhill**

My stomach roared in frustration. I hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day before so I decided to check the kitchen. I crept silently down the hall, not wanting to wake Emily.

_Jackpot_, I thought, opening the refrigerator. Emily had graciously saved my plate from dinner. I grabbed it and sat down at the table, not bothering to heat it up.

After scarfing everything down in a matter of seconds, I cleaned my dish and made sure everything was put back in its rightful place. Glancing over at the clock I realized it was almost time for school to let out. On a whim I found a scrap sheet of paper and wrote Emily a note.

_Em,__  
Going to see the 'gang' at school.  
__I'll be back soon,  
Bella_

Stepping out in the cool September breeze, I noticed it was a rare sunny day. My thoughts ventured to the Cullens as I pondered what they could be up to. I continued walking down the road, enjoying the rays of sunlight and the various, vibrant green colors of the landscape.

I had never been to their school before, but I knew the general direction and I figured it wouldn't be too hard to spot. Sure enough, five minutes later, a long, clay building surrounded by yellow buses came into view. It was larger than I had expected but small all the same. There were lots of students, apparently there was only one school and it housed students from Kindergarten all the way through Seniors in high school.

I spotted three bulky figures near the center of the crowd, their heads sticking out a foot taller than the rest of the student body.

"Jake, Embry, Quil," I called out to them, waving.

A few heads turned in my direction, curious stares plastered on their faces. The trio grinned and ambled over my way. Jacob reached me first and wrapped his massive arms around me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What do we owe this pleasure," he asked in a sing-song tone.

"Only a lifetime of servitude," I countered without missing a beat.

"Oh, is that all," he teased.

Our banter was cut short when Embry and Quil finally reached us.

"Hey Bella," Embry greeted.

"Jake bolted so fast you'd think someone lit his tail on fire," joked Quil, laughing loudly. "I haven't even seen him move that quick when he's phased."

"Quil! Any louder and the whole school will be able to guess our secret," an exasperated Jared exclaimed irritably as he joined the group.

"Oh, get your panties out of a bunch," boomed Quil. "He's just mad because he hasn't got the guts to talk to his imprint yet," he explained to me.

"Aw Jared, who is she," I asked curiously, glancing over the crowd.

"Her name is Kim and she's over by the entrance, the one in the yellow sundress," he sighed blissfully.

Kim was plain at first glance but then she let out a melodious laugh that lit up her features.

"Oh, she's gorgeous Jared, you lucky dog! Why haven't you spoken to her yet? When we phased, your thoughts seemed to portray that you were already in a relationship."

"No, that's just in his dreams. In reality he pines over her like a love sick puppy. He hasn't told her yet because he worries that she'll refuse him," sneered Leah, joining in the conversation followed by her younger brother Seth.

"Don't be mean Leah."

"I'm not being mean Seth. It's stupid. He'll never be happy if he keeps on like this. Eventually, someone else will take interest and then he'll be all alone."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not even here," Jared growled.

Leah did have a point. Maybe he just needed a little shove. "Jared, I'm going to go speak with her."

"Wait, what? No," he gasped mortified. "You can't!"

"Of course I can, besides, you obviously can't do it yourself," I challenged, taking a few steps in her direction.

"Wait! Yes I can, I'll do it myself," he said. Setting his jaw determinedly, he took several paces forward. The pack's expressions were of shock. However, halfway there he halted and turned back. I ran to his side, whispering words of encouragement.

A few moments later he was in front of a curious Kim and her three friends. The girls giggled as he asked to speak with her alone. He was blushing furiously but held his own. She followed him away from her group and they were talking with each other easily now. He asked if she'd like to take a walk with him on the beach and she smiled, genuinely happy he had asked.

_Whoa, Jared just asked me to walk with him on the beach. Tell me I'm not dreaming again..._

"Wouldn't you know, he finally did it," Embry said in awe.

"What was she thinking," Jacob asked me.

"It seems Jared wasn't' the only one smitten," I answered happily. "I think they'll be happy together."

Jacob's eyes flashed. "Oh, are you still up for this weekend," he asked eagerly.

"That reminds me, a couple of people from school said they were coming down to the beach this weekend and they invited me along. Do you guys care to join us. I don't know them all that well and having a few familiar faces might make it more enjoyable," I explained.

"Sure, sure," Jake agreed. "We normally crash their parties anyways."

"I'm in," Quil shouted.

"Me too," piped up Seth and Embry at the same time.

I sighed, thankful my attempt to distract Jacob worked for the time being. I wasn't ready to tell him everything just yet and going to the springs with him would only lead him on, which wouldn't be fair to him.

Leah brightened considerably when I had mentioned the party. "Oh," she gushed. "I hope there are some hot guys there! The ones in La Push just don't do anything for me. What do you think of the guys coming Bella?"

_I only have eyes for one_, I thought silently. "I think it's safe to say that you will be satisfied," I told her.

Leah carried on the conversation as we walked down the road. Shortly after, Sam and Paul emerged from the woods and greeted us.

"Let's go running," Paul demanded.

"Where's Jared," asked Sam.

"He's talking to Kim," Seth answered.

"Well good for him," Sam beamed proudly.

"It was Bella's doing. I don't think he would of gone through with it had it not been for her _persuasion_," boasted Jake.

"Whoopie, Jared talked to a girl! Now that we're done celebrating let's go running, please," Paul begged.

"I'm still a little tired. I think I'm going to go back to Emily's and get some more rest," I explained. "You guys have fun though!"

Before anyone could object I spun on my heels and made my way back to Emily's. If I wasn't ready to tell Jacob my little secret, I sure wasn't ready to let the whole pack know, so that meant no phasing with them until then.

Footsteps crunched on the dirt behind me. "Bella! Wait up," Jake called.

Groaning inwardly I turned to face him.

"Your _run in_ with the vampires. Did they break the treaty," he questioned eagerly. "I've been wanting to have a go with one for awhile. It should be fun."

"No they didn't break the treaty Jake, and don't be so eager to fight one either. Always remember that you're still new to all of this, and they are strong creatures with tough skin. Yes, you may have instinct but sometimes that's not enough," I stated.

"I can handle them," he exclaimed boldly.

"Whatever you say Jake," I sighed, walking away.

"Wait, are you mad," he asked, his eyes wide.

"Just disappointed. You shouldn't... never mind. Just don't go looking for any fights Jake. It's not safe, or healthy."

"Boy, you worry too much," he laughed. "Go get some rest and tell Emily I said hello."

"See ya Jacob."

"Later," he called.

Emily was waiting for me when I got back. Her expression was anxious and she studied me warily. "You haven't told them yet, have you," she sighed. "Bella, they need to know. It's only going to get harder as more time passes."

"I know Emily. I just need to prepare a bit more. I think you'd have to agree when I say that it's not something that comes up in casual conversation..."

She nodded expectantly, then launched on to brighter, carefree topics for the remainder of the evening. I helped her cook dinner. She had taken it upon herself to teach me since I lacked in that area, never having to do it myself. She claimed it came naturally for me, since I loved food so much.

By the time my head hit the pillow I was out cold, not even disturbing dreams made an appearance.

The following morning I was sitting in the parking lot, extremely nervous. Perhaps I should of left when I first met the pack. If I had just followed my own rules then none of this would have ever happened. _But then you would of never found Edward_, I argued with myself silently.

Sighing, I took a deep breath and walked to English. Alice was in the same seat in front of me but something was wrong. She had her head bent low, picking at her manicured nails intently. I walked by and took my seat.

"Good morning Alice," I greeted.

"Morning Bella," she said softly, continuing with her intensive nail staring. I had a feeling she was avoiding my gaze.

I don't know what I had been expecting, but when I left on Monday she had been excited about us becoming friends and now she wouldn't even look at me. I was, to say the least, thoroughly confused. What if she remembered, she probably doesn't want to have anything to do with me now. Tears sprang into my eyes and rejection settled in. _You've turned into a sap_, I growled to myself silently.

When the bell rang I had mustered up the courage to question her. "Alice," she kept walking. "Alice," I asked louder.

"Yes," she replied, still avoiding my eyes.

I chickened out at the last moment, deciding that I'd ask something different. "Maybe we could go to the mall later. I hear the shopping in Port Angeles isn't so bad," I cringed at the thought. I wasn't the shopping type and I had no money but anything for Alice.

"Um... I can't Bella," she said backing towards the door.

"Okay, well then what about tomorrow," I asked hopefully. "Or, maybe we should wait until Friday so we can do something else over the weekend," I rambled on.

"Listen Bella. You are a sweet girl and all, but I made a mistake the other day. I can't be friends with you... I truly am so very sorry," she finished. Before I could register her words she had already disappeared through the door in a flash.

Someone cleared their throat awkwardly behind me. Eric was handing me a tissue. I reached up and touched my face, feeling the salty tears that stained my cheeks.

"Don't worry about the Cullens Bella. They don't really get along well with people outside of their family. It's nothing against you, I think you're a great person. I'd be proud to call you a friend," he said loyally, as he patted my shoulder awkwardly.

"Thank you Eric."

The hours went by painfully slow. Thankfully I didn't have any more classes with Alice. Skipping lunch, I decided to wait in my truck until biology. I turned on the radio and surprisingly it worked well for being an antique. I fiddled with the dial before stopping on an alternative rock station. It was perfect, and matched my dark and heavy mood.

Leaning my head against the steering wheel, I closed my eyes and listened to the lyrics so my mind wouldn't be able to focus on anything but the pounding of the music. Halfway through the third song, the hair on the back of my neck stood on end, alerting my senses. I kept my eyes closed, listening. Another car was running idly in the lot.

Trying not to look suspicious, I placed my chin on top of the steering wheel and looked around. There, two rows over, was Edward Cullen. He was staring straight at me with a look of frustration frozen on his face. I tore my gaze away and quickly got out of the truck, heading towards the science building.

I was ten minutes early but Mr. Banner didn't seem to mind my presence. I handed him my slip and he pointed me to my assigned seat. I hoped I didn't end up with another ditz as a lab partner. At the last school, my partner burnt our table to a crisp because she didn't realize that her hairspray was flammable.

To pass the time I started to fill up an empty page with random doodles. Not long after, the class began filling up with students. The chair beside me scraped as it's occupant sat down. An aroma, sweet, yet spicy, floated around me. My eyelids drooped dreamily as my body involuntarily leaned toward the source. His posture immediately went rigid, his body leaning as far from mine as possible. My eyes snapped open and I sat straight, peeking from the corner of my eye.

Only one could effect me like that. _Edward_. His eyes were black, glaring at me with disgust. His posture was stiff and he wasn't breathing anymore. His grip on the ledge underneath the desk was so strong I could hear the wood splintering from the sheer force.

I had made him uncomfortable, more than uncomfortable. He seemed repulsed by me. _Do I smell bad_, I wondered. I tried making things easier for him by mirroring his position. He obviously didn't want to be near me. It dawned on me then that Alice probably had remembered and that's why he was acting this way towards me. No wonder he was glaring at me in revulsion.

Just then the bell rang, jarring me out of my thoughts. Edward had been the first to leave and I sate frozen in my seat.

"Bella, earth to Bella," Mike called.

"Oh, hey Mike."

"Were you sick yesterday and after lunch Monday? You dashed out of there so fast no one got to ask you and then nobody saw you the rest of the day, and then you didn't show up for lunch today. You had me worried."

"Yeah, I was sick, it was probably new girl jitters too," I added.

"No worries, I'll protect you," he proclaimed gallantly. "So uh, what did you do to Cullen?"

"Honestly, I don't know," I admitted.

"Hmm... well he's a weird guy. I wouldn't worry too much, if it were any other guy, me especially, I wouldn't have wasted the whole period ignoring you," he added sheepishly. "What's your next class, I could show you the way."

"It's gym, but I think I can find it."

"Good, you're in luck! That's my next class too," he beamed, obviously thrilled.

Walking to the gym, Mike chattered incessantly. I was only halfway paying attention and I was relieved to see him walking towards the locker rooms. As he waved farewell, I went to find the coach. Luckily he didn't expect me to participate today. My hand-eye coordination was lacking and usually I would get injured, bringing a few others down with me in the process.

When the period was over, I ducked out before the rest of the students left the changing rooms. I headed towards the front office so I could turn in my slip. Stepping inside my stomach did multiple flips and I almost turned back around, but Edward had already caught my scent.

"Never mind, I can see it's impossible," he said stiffly, turning to make his way hastily out of the confined office.

_I wish I could change his schedule_, the receptionist thought, _but he really needs that biology credit to graduate_.

He definitely didn't want to be near me, I thought sadly.

"Can I help you dear," she asked.

"I'm just returning my slip from Monday. I got sick so I had to finish up the signatures today. I hope that's okay."

"That's quite alright," she said sympathetically. "It's been a rough start for you, hasn't it," she observed.

"You could say that," I admitted.

_If she only knew_. My best friend and soul mate are probably out plotting my death with the rest of their coven. Things couldn't possibly get any worse...

* * *

**Author's Note:** I sort of rushed through this, and it's lengthy. Next chapter is already written, I just have to type it up but I'm lacking the enthusiasm at the moment. Hopefully it will be up by tomorrow.

I know some of you are going to ask me why Bella doesn't read Alice and Edward's thoughts. Bella does not like her gift. Yes, it's useful, but she considers it an invasion of personal privacy so she tries not to use it on those she cares for and respects. Unlike Edward, she has the ability to read thoughts when she wills to do so, otherwise it's silent up there in her noggin. (:

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, still not Stephenie Meyer. Where's that Polyjuice Potion?!


	13. Rumors

**Rumors**

I contemplated returning to La Push. If the coven followed me, they would break the treaty and I didn't want either side getting hurt because of me. However, if I chose not to return, Emily would be devastated and worried, which may cause her or the other pack members to come searching for me.

Finally, I decided to head back. I would just be extra cautious and if the vampires did want to kill me and break the treaty in the process by crossing the border than I would just have to lead them away before the pack caught on.

Emily could tell I was distracted. The whole night I barely spoke a word, jumping at every unexpected, loud noise. After dinner Sam and Jacob stayed to watch a movie but I declined their offer to join them, claiming I was still exhausted and needed more rest.

"Have I done something wrong," Jacob whispered to Emily as I walked into the guest room.

"No, she just has a lot on her mind lately," she explained.

I went over to the window and shoved it open, letting the cool night air drift inside. I was in for a long night. I doubt I would sleep at all.

I heard the faint, low rumble of snores coming from the living room. Sam and Jacob had fallen asleep hours ago. Emily had come in to check on me but I feigned sleep so I wouldn't have to talk with her again tonight. I really didn't know what to tell her at this point. _I suspect the vampires know my secret and I think they may be coming to kill me, but don't worry_. That definitely wouldn't work. She'd alert Sam at once.

At day break I was ready for school. Checking to make sure everyone was still sleeping before I walked out of the bedroom, I listened for the steady snores. I had already written another note for Emily so she wouldn't worry.

_Em,  
Left early. See you at dinner!  
Bella_

The coven hadn't attempted to seek me out last night, which I was grateful for. I'd rather them ambush me in town, that way they would have no reason to fight with the pack. I couldn't have either parties hurting each other.

Reaching the school a good two hours ahead of schedule, I decided to pass the time by exploring the halls. Forks High was your average small town school building. It smelled of plastic and old books, which was oddly comforting. The halls were littered with posters welcoming the students back after a long summer and the latest football and cheerleader tryout sign up sheets. Flyers advertising tutors covered the recently waxed tiled floors.

The black spray painted lockers lined the walls. I had never used mine so I took a moment to look for it. I found locker 498 a few moments later. It was located across from the lunchroom doors. Apparently, they had no use for combination locks, you simply lifted up on the latch and it opened up. Mine was empty excluding the pencil notes sprawled along the inside. Nichole had been it's previous owner, her name was written on the door in whiteout with little jeweled pieces glued around the letters. It looked as if she had used her locker as her own personal black book. There were at least fifty numbers listed inside. Chuckling, I closed the door and continued my tour.

I stopped at the library next. Unfortunately, the doors where locked considering it was too early for the librarian to open up. I peaked through he narrow glass windows. It was a small room with only ten shelves of books. I secretly hoped they would have some of my favorite classics available.

Moving on down the halls I picked up a faint noise. It was a familiar temp so I followed the sound. As I got closer to the source I recognized the sultry voice of Frank Sinatra. I smiled. He was one of my favorite artists. The music was coming from the back of school.

I saw a rectangle of light coming from the last doorway in the hall. Approaching slowly, I made my way into a classroom that looked like an art slash music slash computer room. It looked as if they just stuffed the leftover classes into one room to save money.

Hearing another voice singing along I realized I wasn't alone so I turned to leave, just in case I wasn't supposed to be here.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute. Do you like Sinatra," an airy male voice questioned.

Walking back inside I found a short, stocky male with coarse, uneven, straw, blonde hair that fell in his face, covering his eyes partially. He was dressed in brown slacks with a white button up shirt and blue tie. The outfit clashed considerably with his gray sneakers. He was holding a paintbrush and I noticed that his hands were stained with various colors of acrylic.

"Yes, he's one of my favorites," I admitted.

He smiled warmly. "I'm Mr. Marcy, the teacher of... miscellaneous arts," he explained, waving his arm dramatically across the packed room. "You would be..."

"Bella."

"Well Bella, it's nice to meet you," he greeted kindly. Casting a glance at his watch he looked back up curiously. "I've never met a student who arrives at school an hour early and likes Frank Sinatra. It must be my lucky day."

Mr. Marcy was quirky and friendly, a good mix. I liked him instantly.

"Why don't you join me Bella. I was just about to tune these guitars for the music lesson today. Mind helping me," he asked.

"Um... sure, but I should warn you. I have no musical training what-so-ever and I haven't got a clue as how to _tune_ an instrument," I informed him.

"Perfect! I will teach you the correct way."

I nodded, taking a seat. The next hour was spent tightening the cords and testing to make sure the correct sound came from the adjustments. It only took a short time since there were only two. The rest of the time he taught me a few notes and by the end of the hour I had successfully played _Mary had a Little Lamb_ without mistakes. Mr. Marcy was beaming and declared that I was a natural.

I disagreed, the notes were simple and it wasn't too difficult, but I wasn't going to argue. I loved listening to music but I never pictured myself as a musician. I would leave that to the professionals. However, learning something new and fun was intoxicating, and it had successfully kept my mind from darker thoughts.

"Thanks for helping me Bella. If you're early again tomorrow feel free to stop by. I'll be working on the piano then," he said.

"Sure thing Mr. Marcy. Thanks," I called, waving goodbye.

The good mood immediately drained as soon as I walked into English. Alice was still studying her hands, avoiding eye contact. My smile melted away into a frown as I took my seat.

Eric sent me a sympathetic look and tried making small talk. "So, Bella. You excited about going to the beach this weekend?"

"Yeah, some friends from La Push said they'd be there too. They're pretty cool, you guys will love them," I said, not really caring if they did or not.

Before he could reply class had started. The hour was once again long and torturous, and Alice left without a glance in my direction.

At lunch I was headed to my truck but was intercepted by an excited Mike. Jessica, I noticed, followed behind, pouting.

"Bella! Where do you think you're going," he asked.

"Um, excuse me," I questioned.

"You didn't come to lunch yesterday and I've made it my personal mission to escort you there today, just in case maybe you had lost your way."

Grudgingly, I followed him to the cafeteria. I didn't want to see the Cullens today. Sitting down at the table my eyes scanned over the room quickly. They were sitting in the same spot, however, there was only four today. Edward was missing.

"I heard the Cullens snubbed you Bella," Lauren sneered spitefully, catching the direction of my gaze. Eric choked on his drink and blushed. _Thanks Eric_, I thought ruefully.

I kept my focus on stabbing the macaroni noodles on my tray and popping them in my mouth. There was no reason for me to respond.

"Aw Bella, don't take it personally," Jessica said, faking concern.

"Yeah, they don't like anyone. Why should you be any different," Lauren said smiling.

"Shut up Lauren and stop being malicious," spat Angela. "It's not her fault you're still bitter over their rejection."

Lauren glared at Angela but kept her mouth closed. Angela was one of the only truly kind girls in school. I always wondered why she hung out with this group, but then, they weren't all bad. She was shy so we didn't speak much, but I was secretly glad she decide to speak up at that point. I sent her a appreciative smile.

I left lunch a few minutes early using the excuse that I needed to grab something out of my locker before class. I ducked in the nearest bathroom just as the tears started flowing. My sobs got louder as I doused my face with icy water.

The bathroom door opened and not wanting anyone to see my breakdown, I jumped into the furthest, empty stall. Sitting myself on top of the tank, my feet resting on the seat, I covered my mouth trying to stifle the sobs. It was difficult because my nose was stuffy, an effect from my crying, and I could only breath through my mouth.

Whoever it was occupyied the stall closest to mine and groaned outwardly when I heard the bathroom door open up again. _Great, just what I need, an audience_.

This time it was Jessica and Lauren. I could tell from their shrill laughter as they gossiped loudly.

"Did you see what Eric did to his hair. He's trying to impress Bella. When you think about it he shouldn't have to because he's probably about as good as she can get. She should be impressing him," Jessica laughed.

"Bella is weird. I don't know why we let her hang out with us at lunch. She should be grateful we let her sit with us and not out right snub her like the Cullens did," Lauren laughed evilly.

"Mike said that Edward Cullen practically spat on her in biology yesterday. He was totally disgusted with her," Jessica giggled gleefully.

"Well what did you expect," Lauren replied haughtily. "If he wasn't interested in us then he most definitely wouldn't be concerned with her."

"True. I do feel somewhat bad for her though. Erik said she practically begged Alice Cullen to hang out with her and Alice totally burned her by saying that Bella was just not her _type_ of friend."

"Please," scoffed Lauren. "Don't feel bad for her. She brings it on herself." Her voice lowered drastically, "I think she likes girls, that's why Alice was rude to her because she knows Bella is that _way_. Did you see the way she looked at Angela today?!"

"Oh! You noticed that too... Poor Ang," Jessica laughed as the two headed out of the bathroom.

I was hurt and angry. How dare they spread those rumors, lies. They don't even know me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue sobbing or go rip those girls apart for saying such awful things.

Taking deep breaths, I tried to calm down. Finally I decided I should just return to class. It was the only thing I could do. Stepping out of the stall, I remembered too late that there was someone else in the bathroom. The stall door next to me creaked open and I came face to face with Alice. Her expression looked pained and full of pity. Suddenly I was angry with her. A searing white flash of hate boiled beneath my skin.

She opened her mouth to say something but I was too upset to listen. Shoving past her roughly, I made my way to Biology. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the lab table empty. Maybe I could actually concentrate on the lesson today.

Mike caught my attention and mouthed the words, _what's wrong_. I just shook my head and faced the front, determined to focus on nothing but Mr. Banner's lecture.

I was ready when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. I was first out of the door and first in the locker room.

I could tell something was up when a group of girls came in giggling and abruptly stopped as they set eyes on me. They huddled together in a corner, getting as far from me as they could. They began dressing out awkwardly, taking turns they attempted to hide each other from my view. I could make out their hushed whispers."

"I heard she's into girls."

"Lauren says she already asked Alice Cullen out on a date."

"Yeah, but she rejected her so now she's going after Angela Weber."

"Oh my god, guys she's totally staring at us."

"Ew, I feel violated. We should so tell Coach Clapp that we don't feel comfortable changing in front of her."

"Don't look her way, next thing you know she'll be asking one of us out."

Pulling my hair back so it would be out of the way, I practiced breathing routines so my anger wouldn't get the best of me. No tears fell down my face, I must of used them all up. I slammed my bag down and stalked to the door. As I passed the group of girls, they shrunk back, thinking I might grab one of them and plant a hug wet kiss on their lips if I got too close.

"Don't worry girls," I sneered. "You're not my type."

Two trips and one ball to the head later I was back in the locker room changing. I had planned to hang out here long enough so that Mike would be gone when I left.

The same group of girls looked over at me warily every now and then, afraid I was fantasizing while watching them change. _That is it_, I thought angrily. _I'll give them something to worry about_. I plopped down on the floor, plastered a wicked, wry smile on my face and stared them down. Gasping, they threw their clothes on and ran out the door.

Half an hour later I was headed to my truck that was sitting alone in the parking lot. _What a day_, I thought bitterly. I made up my mind then that if things didn't improve in the next week then I would leave Washington and head to a better place. There's no reason I should put myself through this.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know you guys are anxious for more Cullen action, and I promise it's coming. I just don't want to rush the story. I hope you all are still enjoying it. So far there's 85 reviews, 45 story alerts and 24 favorites.

Also, regarding the music lessons in the beginning of this chapter, I know just as much as Bella does when it comes to instruments and tuning... lol, so if it's wrong or sounds weird, I apologize.

**Disclaimer:** Still not Mrs. Meyer, but did you check out the last Breaking Dawn quote she released? Bella: "Oh, Mike! How will I go on?" Cute and sarcastic. I love Stephenie. Only 19 days left!

Did I mention that I'm going to the Seattle Breaking Dawn tour on August 12th?! I'm super excited. Is anyone else attending?


	14. Therapy

**Therapy**

Once again, I found myself arriving at school early, in attempt to avoid Jacob. Emily had become suspicious, but she hadn't asked me out right just yet. Making my way towards Mr. Marcy's room, I found him marking papers while humming the Star Wars theme song.

"Good morning Bella," he greeted, without looking away from his papers.

"Morning Mr. Marcy."

"Please, call me Barry," he requested. "Mr. Marcy makes me feel so old."

"Okay... Barry," I amended dully.

He glanced up surprised at my tone. "Is everything alright," he asked, concerned.

"Everything is fine," I lied, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. I wasn't about to explain all the drama that has been filtering throughout the whole student body.

"Eyes are the windows to our soul, you know... and yours just happen to disagree with you. Might I make a suggestion," he offered.

"Be my guest." _I doubt it will help_.

He grabbed a stack of blank paper and a pencil, bringing them over and placing them down on the desk in front of me. Motioning for me to sit, he took the spot beside me.

"I find it helps when I express my emotions," he started. "Maybe if you write down everything that you are feeling, good and bad, it could help. Relieve some of that pressure and don't keep it bottled up inside."

He placed the pencil in my hand and looked up at me encouragingly. I shrugged, what could it hurt? I thought of the past week and how it made me feel. Unfortunately, all of it was a jumble of mixed feelings. Grounding my teeth in frustration, I sighed loudly. I couldn't concentrate.

"There's too much to sort through... None of it's making sense anymore, the more I try to focus, the more jumbled it becomes," I sighed.

"Relax, that's normal. Don't get upset," he soothed after taking in my tense posture. "Try picking out a memory, just one, and explore the feeling that accompanies it. It will come to you."

He stood up and walked to the piano, giving me some space. Closing my eyes I tried picking out my strongest memories. Edwards face flashed in my mind and an overwhelming amount of longing flooded my senses. My heart raced as I recalled every detail of his appearance. Opening my eyes I scratched down a few words and phrases. _Electricity, defenseless, spontaneously combust, out of control, forbidden fruit, pretending, struggle... kiss_.

"Interesting," I jumped, startled to find Mr. Marcy peering over my shoulder. "That's a great start. Now, try combining it all, like a story of sorts."

"Like a poem," I wondered aloud.

"Yeah, something like that. Explore it. Experiment. Don't be afraid to test the limits," he stated, returning to the piano and striking a few chords.

I pursed my lips. A story... I sighed, glancing over the words I had jotted down. _Kiss_, I scoffed, like I'd ever get the chance to do that... but, what if I did? _What would happen if we kissed_...

It was instant, like I had opened a flood gate. The words poured steadily through the pencil. I continued scribbling until I had nothing left to say. Setting down the pencil, I stared at my work, feeling accomplished. It didn't answer any of my questions or solve any of my problems, but I did feel somewhat better than I had.

"What did you come up with," Mr. Marcy asked, noticing I had quit writing.

Some of the thoughts I had written were embarrassing and suddenly, I felt ashamed. Quickly, I started crumpling the paper, ready to toss it into the nearest trash bin.

"Wait, no! What are you doing?"

"It wasn't any good," I replied.

"You have to give it a chance," he explained, snatching the crumpled wad of paper from my grasp.

I blushed furiously as he unfolded the mess and flattened the paper out on the desk. I wanted to find the nearest cave, curl up and die. This was beyond mortifying. His eyes scanned over the words, once, twice, and finally a third time before he looked back up at me.

I dropped my head, ashamed.

"You have an artist's soul you know. This is unique. I like it," he said. "Did the exercise help you any?"

"A little," I admitted shyly, still embarrassed over Mr. Marcy reading such intimate thoughts.

He walked to his desk and pulled out a small composition notebook. "Here," he said, handing it to me. "Use this to write down everything that you're feeling. When it becomes too much or overwhelming, it helps to have some kind of outlet. Just remember not to take on too many emotions at once. Focus is the key."

I thanked him, grateful he was being so kind.

"Well, it looks as if I'll have to teach you more on the piano some other time," he stated, looking down at his watch. "Mind if I hold onto this," he asked, waving the creased paper about.

"Um... sure," I replied, curious why he'd need it. I wasn't too keen on letting him keep such personal feelings, however, I figured I could trust him for now. "See you later Mr. M-Barry."

"See ya. Oh, and Bella," he called as I reached the door. "Hang in there. I hear a lot that goes on inside this school and I just want you to realize... sometimes it's easier for kids to reject different rather than try to understand it. Give it some time. I'm sure they'll come around."

I nodded, highly doubting his words, and waved goodbye. It was time to face first period.

Walking in the classroom I immediately wanted to walk right back out. Every pair of eyes were trained intently on me. They were all thinking along the same lines. _Freak_. They're only a bunch of immature teenagers, I reminded myself. Screw it. Holding my head high, I made my way to my desk. Eyes followed my every move. Once I was seated an eruption of whispers and giggles filled the air.

Alice breezed inside then, her face livid. She slapped her books down roughly on the desk and stood, glaring around the room. "What are you all staring at," she demanded angrily. A few audible gasps escaped, followed by a deafening silence. Alice continued standing, challenging the stares. Instantly, all eyes averted to the front of the classroom. "That's what I thought," she growled.

I was stunned. Alice just took up for me. I grinned, pleased. Maybe there was still hope after all. Even though she continued her charade of intense hand studying, I caught her glancing back at me when the bell rang, dismissing class. I wasn't sure, but I think I saw her smiling.

Lunch came quickly, and I decided that there was no way I would be sitting with the gossip queens today so I headed for the parking lot. I stopped abruptly. Mike was waiting at the doors, eyes searching the halls for me. I spun around and head to the library. Reaching the doors, I cursed under my breath. They were locked.

Now what? I didn't feel like spending my lunch break in the bathroom so I headed to the only other place I could think of... Mr. Marcy's room.

"Bella," he exclaimed. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"I hope you don't mind. Am I interrupting? I can leave," I said, my hand still on the door knob.

"Don't be silly! It's my pleasure. Besides, I had something I wanted to discuss with you," he admitted. He stood, grabbing my wrinkled paper from this morning. "I wanted you to hear this."

He pulled out a chair in front of an expensive looking computer, motioning for me to sit. Pulling up another chair he took a seat beside me and brought up some sort of program. I looked over at him curiously. Rather than answer my questioning look, he handed me a pair of intricate headphones.

"Just listen," he said as I placed the piece of equipment over my ears. He clicked on a green arrow and a haunting yet semi-upbeat tune filled my ears. After a couple of minutes I removed the headset.

"That's neat. Did you compose it?"

"Yeah, it's a new program I found that helps you create your own melodies and such. You don't even need to know how to play an instrument really..." he trailed off, thoughtful. "So," he exclaimed suddenly. "Want to experiment?"

"Experiment how?"

"With your voice. You see, I'd use mine but this composition was inspired by your words and I don't think my tone would be appropriate for it," he reasoned.

"Oh, no! I can't sing," I cried.

"At least try it. You never know. That's why it's called experimenting. Besides, no one will need to know. It'll be our little secret," he promised.

"I don't know..." I sighed. "What if I sound awful?"

"Like I said, no one will ever know."

"Promise?"

"I swear," he vowed. He placed the headset back over my ears and flipped a padded microphone in front of my lips. "This is also very therapeutic," he continued, still trying to convince me. "Just let it all out in the lyrics. Focus all that energy and emotion you felt while writing this and let it release through your voice." He proceeded to explain how it would work and where I should start and when pauses would be appropriate. He had me listen to the composition several times before I attempted adding my voice.

Finally, he switched on the microphone and asked me to do a few trial sound tests. "Okay, I think you're ready. Just hit the red circle to record and the gray square to stop. I'll leave you to it. I'm headed to the cafeteria, it's pizza day," he said excitedly. Hearing the word pizza made my stomach grumble. Mr. Marcy chuckled. "Sounds like someone hasn't eaten yet. I'll bring you something back."

"No, that's alright. I'm not that hungry." I blushed as my stomach chose that precise moment to betray me with a loud roar.

Smirking, Mr. Marcy headed to the door. "I insist! See you in a few," he called. Sighing, I decided to begin. It'll be easier to just get it over with.

I had to start over a few times. My first attempt my voice shook with nerves and the next couple of times I burst into a fit of laughter, amused that I was actually singing into a tiny puff ball when I had no business doing so. I was shower singer, not a professional.

I wanted to give up but then I remembered how excited Mr. Marcy was about the whole experiment and he did compose the song inspired by what I had written. I at least owe him one solid performance. With that in mind, I closed my eyes and and focused on that one memory. The first time I laid eyes on Edward. I clicked on the red button and began.

Finishing, I stopped the recording and jumped from a loud clapping noise resounding behind me. I whipped around to see Mr. Marcy picking up two trays. "Bravo," he called. "I only caught the last bit, but it sounded great. Let's mix it with the music now." he brought the trays over and I thanked him, instantly digging in as he worked his magic on the keys.

"Ready to hear it," he asked.

"I don't know..." I said, unsure.

"It's now or never," he said smiling.

"Fine, go for it!" His excitement was contagious and I was honestly curious to hear what I sounded like.

He unplugged the headset and turned up the volume. As he hit play I prepared myself for the inevitable embarrassment. Fortunately, it never came. I was confused to say the least. The voice I heard sounded good, the emotion was clearly displayed, but that couldn't be me.

"That's not me," I choked out.

"It is you," he sounded smug, almost gloating. "It's good isn't it," he asked me, smirking. _Told you so_, he thought.

"You messed with the voice," I countered, still not willing to believe that was me.

"I did not! The only thing I did was mix it into the music."

I didn't have anything left to say to that. I was pleasantly surprised that I sounded decent. It wasn't so bad

.

"You have a great voice, and it helps that you put all your passion int the lyrics. Thanks for helping me. I can only imagine how badly it would of turned out if I had to do it myself," he laughed.

"It was no problem, definitely weird at first, but after I got into it, it wasn't so bad," I admitted. "Thanks for lunch, I should get to class now. I'll see you on Monday Mr. Marcy."

"Please Bella... it's Barry," he called, waving.

I reached the Biology classroom just in time, the tardy bell signaling right as I took my seat. Edward was still missing, my heart dropped to my stomach. I wanted to see him again, even if all he did was glare at me, I still missed his presence. Mike looked over at me, brows furrowed, curious as to where I had been. I strategically avoided his gaze.

I was fully prepared at the end of class. Springing from my seat, I bolted to the door. Mike, however, had plans of his own and easily caught up to me.

"Bella, wait up," he called out.

_Jeez, can't he take a hint_, I wondered, slowing my pace a little. "Yes Mike?"

"Where were you at lunch? I waited on you."

"I'm sorry. I was helping Mr. Marcy with something."

"Oh," he said sadly. "you like Mr. Marcy? A lot of the girls have crushes on him."

I laughed. "No, I'm not crushing on Mr. Marcy."

"Oh," he said thoughtfully. "Bella, can I ask you sort of a personal question? Don't get mad, I'm just curious, and I won't judge you at all."

"Shoot," I said, already knowing what he would ask.

"The reason you don't like Mr. Marcy, is it because he's not your type? I mean... uh..." he stumbled over his words.

"Are you trying to ask me if my sexual preference is the reason I'm not infatuated with Mr. Marcy? In other words, are the rumors true..." I finished for him.

"Ugh... yeah," he said, unsure if I would be angry with him.

I debated telling him a lie. It might get him to stop hoping that we'd eventually become something other than friends, but at the last minute I changed my mind.

"Relax Mike. I'm not going to get mad. It's natural that you're curious, and just so you know, the rumors are false. Seriously, you shouldn't always believe everything you hear."

He nodded, clearly happy with the news. "I knew they were lies," he muttered, more to himself than me. "So, why weren't you at lunch," he asked.

"I get the feeling that Lauren and Jessica would rather me not join you guys."

"Who cares! I like having lunch with you," he exclaimed, almost whining.

"Just the same, I wouldn't want to cause any rifts in the group," I explained, heading towards the girls' locker room for escape. "I'll see you this weekend Mike."

His face lit up. "It's a date," he called happily.

_Crap_. I probably shouldn't of said that.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! No, I did not forget you all. I was actually seeing how long it took to reach 100 reviews. It stayed at 95 forever but last night it finally broke the one hundred marker! Can we make it to 125 this time? Maybe?!

Anyways, while I waited, I got a little bored and created a website for Haunting Moon. I'll put up the link in my profile. Everything extra I have in this story, such as manipulations or song references, etc. will be posted in the blog section of HM's myspace page. For example, in this chapter he lyrics Bella wrote were inspired from a song by Meredith Brooks called _What Would Happen_. You can preview the song on the site as well as take a peek at the lyrics. I even added my own cast list. You all should check it out.

Coming up next, more pack action and Cullen complications! Do I sense drama on the horizon?! We shall see!!

I saw the second Twilight trailer too... I just love it. They made the Volvo look super sexy I might add. There have been some mixed reviews, I personally loved it. So yeah.

Also, I may recommend a book every now and then. It just so happens that I picked up a good one this morning and could not put it down until I finished it, which by the way I happened to do a couple of hours ago. It's called **Evernight** by author Claudia Gray and I totally suggest that you read it. It's great and I can't wait for the next book!

**Disclaimer:** Yes, everyone should know by now. I am not Stephenie Meyer.


	15. Ambush

**Author's Note: **Okay, I know... I know. I promised some of you that this would be out last Friday, BUT, I had something come up and I couldn't meet that deadline. SO, as a peace offering I combined two chapters as one. Enjoy it! (_more of my babbling after the chapter_...)

* * *

**Ambush**

I was drowning in a sea of black and white. Words floated around in every direction, their meanings smothering me. I was aware that I was in some sort of dream state, but I couldn't make myself open my eyes. The night before I had stayed awake, pouring over the small composition notebook Mr. Marcy had given me. There were just so many emotions to release, that I lost track of time and continued writing well into the early morning.

At some point in the dream, I began feeling a bit of motion sickness. I could hear a distant chant, but I couldn't make out the words. Eventually, it became an annoying hum and the constant swaying only added to my irritation.

The words finally faded, the chanting level rose, and I slipped out of my dream world.

"Bella, Bella, Bellaaaaa! Wake up. Come on. You've been sleeping forever. Bella… can you hear me? Are you awake yet? Bella, Bella, Bellaaaaa!"

Groaning, I rolled over. "Jake, what the heck are you doing in my room so early? Leave me alone. I need sleep," I grumbled.

"You sleep too much! We hardly ever hang out lately because you're always too tired. What's going on?" Not waiting for my answer, he continued. "Your friends are probably already down at the beach waiting you know."

The bed shifted and my nausea returned. Cracking one eye open, I turned to see him jumping on the bed. Jacob was the source of motion.

"I have no friends Jake, and quit jumping! You'll break the bed and Emily will kill you… don't think I'll stop her either," I threatened, snatching my pillow up and placing it over my head. He continued jumping for a moment, while dodging my occasional swats.

Suddenly I was no longer on the soft mattress. "Jake! What are you doing? Put me down! I just want to sleep," I trailed off, too exhausted to continue arguing my point.

He set me down in the bathroom. I crossed my arms, pouting. I knew I was acting childish, but I really was sleepy and I wasn't too thrilled about today's upcoming events. I could almost feel the foreboding looming in the distance. Something was definitely off, but I chalked it up to having to see my classmates from Forks on the weekend. _You should be wallowing in self pity, eating ice cream or something, like a normal teenage girl would be_, I thought to myself. Unfortunately, I was far from normal.

"Bella, I don't know why you've been moping around and depressed, I really wish you would talk to me. We are friends and I'm here for you. I hope you know that. So, if you need to talk, about anything… I'm all ears. Now, as your friend, I insist that you get in that shower and get ready for today's adventures! I promise you will feel much better and I, as well as the rest of the pack, will be with you, so if it's any of those Forks losers that has you down then I will personally put them in their place," he said seriously, receiving a smirk from me. I couldn't really picture Jacob being mean to anyone, so it was hard to visualize.

"Aw, I've got my own personal bodyguard, how sweet," I laughed. His expression never changed, determination in his eyes. "fine, I'll get ready, but I'm not promising I'll have fun. I have a few girls who have made it their life's ambition to make me miserable and, to add icing to the cake, there is this guy who cannot take a hint. I make it clear that I'm not interested and he's unwavering, always following me around, like a golden retriever or something. Even avoiding him doesn't work."

"Has he hurt you," Jacob demanded angrily.

"Oh, god no! He's completely harmless… the sweetest kid actually. He's just a little over eager," I tried to explain.

"Ah, well I can't really blame him for that," he teased, wiggling his eyebrows. "Now, as for those girls. Just point them out and I'll sick Leah after them. That ought to teach them a lesson or two, she even scares me sometimes," he shuddered. "But then again… I might have my own fun with them." A glimmer of mischief sparked in his eyes and I began to worry for their safety. I might not like them, but I sure didn't want them harmed.

"What do you mean by that? What are you thinking Jake?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that just yet. All you need to know is that I have a plan."

"Nothing crazy, right?"

"Define crazy."

"Jacob!"

"Relax Bella. It's all innocent fun, I swear," he said, lifting his hands in surrender. He started backing out of the bathroom, shutting the door on his way. I spent my time in the shower, dreading the moment we would head down to the beach. Finally, after running out of things to do, I walked outside to join Jake.

"It's about time, geez," he sighed impatiently. "Why does it take women so long to get ready?"

"We like to be presentable. Maybe you should try it sometime," I said laughing.

"Pfft! I'm radiating with natural beauty. I need no extra help."

"Keep telling yourself that, Jake."

"Hey! You don't find me attractive," he asked, giving me his best puppy eyes.

"No comment," I teased. Jacob was attractive, no doubt about that, but I wouldn't be the one to inflate his ego anymore than it already seemed. Besides, he may take it the wrong way, and I loved Jake as a friend and didn't want to complicate things by unintentionally leading him on.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes," he asked, staring down at my bare feet.

"Aren't we going to the beach?"

"Yeah, but you might step on something before we get there."

"Please. It would heal in like, two seconds, and I doubt-"

"Fine," he huffed, cutting me off. "You can go barefoot, but I insist on carrying you."

"I'm quite capable of walking on my own, Jacob," I said, insulted. "I'm not some fragile china doll."

"Don't be stubborn Bella," he sighed, grabbing my arm and slinging it over his shoulder. He twisted his body around, still gripping my arm so that my body was on his back, my legs now dangling in the air limply. "You know this would be a lot easier if you cooperate."

Rolling my eyes and figuring I might as well go along, I wrapped my other arm around his neck and locked my legs around his waist.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it," he mocked.

Before I could come back with a witty response, he was off, running through the woods. I gasped as the speed took my breath away. "Jake, be careful," I shouted in his ear.

He just let out a husky laugh, clearly amused that he was making me nervous. After awhile, I got used to his movements and relaxed when I realized he wasn't hitting any trees. It was actually becoming fun. I felt carefree and light. We were both laughing by the time we reached the shore.

He slowed down right before we broke out of the trees, not willing to risk exposure. I was still feeling giddy as he walked us along the edge of the water. Tiny waves swept over his feet. "I spy, with my little eye, something… blue!"

"Could it be the ocean," he asked, mockingly enthusiastic.

"Right you are! Wanna do another," I giggled. _Seriously?! Why am I giggling like a buffoon?_ I couldn't help myself though, being with Jake and behaving foolishly felt wonderful, so I couldn't help but laugh.

However, my laughter caught in my throat as familiar voices floated towards us. I spotted the group from school, gawking in our direction. "Jake, let me down," I said nervously, trying to escape from his grasp.

"Calm down Bella," he said, his hands automatically tightened on my legs. He started walking towards the group.

"What are you doing," I hissed.

He didn't answer. Instead, he continued on towards the crowd that hovered around a blue-flamed bonfire. Most were huddled closely together, whispering in hushed tones. I didn't have to read minds to know who they were gossiping about. I held my breath as we ventured even closer to the group.

"Bella! Jacob! Wait up," Embry called from behind. Jacob turned but before he could react a huge blur crashed into us, sending both Jacob and I backwards onto the ground. I was pinned beneath the two heavy boys, both were in hysterics. "I'm glad you two find this funny," I growled, trying to push them off.

"Sorry Bells," Embry chuckled. He stood up and offered his hand. I took it gratefully, blushing when I felt all eyes still on us. I glanced over in their direction and released an exasperated sigh. Mike, Lauren, Jessica and Eric were all walking towards us.

"Bella," Mike waved excitedly. "We thought you bailed again."

"Nah, I just got caught up in some things," I shrugged. Hopefully I wouldn't appear too nervous.

"I'll say," I heard Lauren mutter to Jessica, both were eyeing Jacob and Embry hungrily, as if they were nothing more than a slab of meat. "So, who are your friends Bella," she asked sweetly.

_Oh, wow_, I thought, watching her bat her eye lashes seductively. _Does she think that's sexy?_

"This is Jacob and Embry. Jake, Embry, this is Mike, Eric, Jessica and… _Karen_," I smirked gleefully, enjoying Lauren's reaction. Her eyes bugged out slightly and her face turned pink.

"It's_ Lauren_," she laughed, shooting me a quick glare and stepping up to Jacob, shaking his hand. "Bella's always teasing me like that!" She was giggling now, placing her hand on his arm. She was shamelessly throwing herself at him.

I rolled my eyes behind her, making a face. Jacob laughed and stepped away from her. He grabbed my hand and started swinging our arms. Mike's face fell, disappointment filled his eyes. I immediately felt guilty. He really was a nice guy and I hated to hurt his feelings but at least he can finally see I wasn't interested. Maybe now he could find a better match.

"So… how do you guys like the beach," Embry asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

Small talk was initiated for a few moments, Lauren was still steaming from my incorrect introduction. She was certain I had done it on purpose to embarrass her so she remained silent as she planned her revenge. When Mike mentioned that Ben had invited Angela as his date today, she took the opportunity to strike.

"It's a shame isn't it Bella," she smirked.

"I'm sorry," I said confused, I wasn't about to let her make fun of Angela. "I think they make a cute couple."

"Well, we know you had your sights set on her and all. Did you ever get a chance to ask her out or did Ben beat you to it?"

I squeezed Jacob's hand, trying to control the rage roaring up inside me. I wanted more than anything to pounce and rip out every strand of her bottled-blonde hair.

"That's enough Lauren," Mike said angrily. "You know that's not true."

"Are you sure? She practically drools over Al-"

"Excuse me," Jacob interrupted rudely, hardly caring to be polite. His eyes were dark with anger.

"Ignore her Jacob, she doesn't know what she's talking about," I spat, my fury barely containable. I started trembling, my eyes flashing green. I was close to phasing now so Jacob wrapped his arm protectively around my shoulders, pulling me close.

"Oh," Lauren gasped, attempting to sound innocent. She ignored my response and answered Jake instead. "She hasn't told you?" Her eyes were wide in fake disbelief. "Bella, you shouldn't be ashamed to admit you like women."

Jessica inhaled sharply and backed away from her friend as she registered the murderous look on my face. Mike seemed angry, his eyes wide in shock and poor Eric was red in the face with embarrassment. They were all looking at me, expecting some kind of retaliation, but it was Embry who spoke up first.

"You are pathetic," he spat, glaring at Lauren. She was taken aback and had the decency to looked somewhat ashamed. "That's a damn lie and you know it," he snarled.

"You're mistaken… _Karen_," Jacob said harshly. "Bella wouldn't be dating me if she were interested in women as you say. I suggest you get your facts straight before you falsely accuse anyone. Now, if you'll excuse us…" He took my hand and practically drug me away, Embry following behind us closely.

"The nerve of her," Embry growled.

"I honestly didn't think she'd say anything in front of my face, or in front of you guys. I thought she'd just stick to spreading rumors," I sighed, my head aching from holding in my rage. "Thank you both for standing up for me back there. I appreciate it."

"Ah, it was no big deal. Besides, she needed to be put in her place. Did you see her face when Embry called her pathetic," laughed Jacob.

The rest of the afternoon we continued walking along the beach, laughing as Embry did his best impersonations of Lauren's personality. I was no longer angry but I still felt as if something were wrong. I had assumed it was because of the beach scene, but now that it was over, the feeling still remained. Paranoia began to get the best of me but when chills erupted along my spine I halted abruptly.

"Do you feel that," I asked them quietly. "Something's wrong."

Before I finished my sentence, in the distance a howl ripped through the crisp night air. We took off in a hurry, Jacob and Embry in the lead having already phased. I remained in human form following them closely. Instinct told me not to change just yet.

I scolded myself as we ran through the quiet forest. There were no woodland creatures in sight, no sounds at all, which was a good indication that something was definitely wrong. It had been deathly silent on our way down to the beach but I had been too distracted to notice. I should have been more observant. I can't believe I was so stupid.

A couple of foreign vampire scents slapped me in the face as we reached a small clearing. I panicked as I recognized Emily's terrified voice. I spotted Sam, in his human form, shielding a hysteric Emily behind his body. A dark figure was fighting only a few feet in front of them with Seth, who seemed to be struggling with the vampire's fighting skills. He looked strong, but he wasn't a newborn and he was intelligent. That was a deadly combination. I feared for Seth as cold one battled to get past him to Sam and Emily.

Just as Seth yelped as he was struck hard into a boulder, Jacob and Embry pounced into the frenzied fight, allowing me to reach Sam and Emily easily. "Bella, help Emily. Get her home safely," Sam cried breathlessly as he prepared to phase. "Be careful though, there's more than one."

I nodded and wrapped Emily in a comforting hug. She was beginning to hyperventilate. "Come on Em. We've got to hurry."

Emily's eyes remained fixed on Sam's form and she refused to move, her body rigid in shock and worry. I took her hand and pulled her along behind me, picking up speed as we ran through the trees. "Come on Emily. I need you to run with me. Sam will be fine, I promise. He's strong."

I could hear her panting behind me, trying to keep up. I was practically dragging her along, but I wanted to get her home safely so I pushed us faster. I could sense the danger was still far from over.

Another ear piercing howl erupted from behind us, startling Emily as she gasped and stumbled. We both toppled over into the moist dirt and a fresh aroma of blood caused me to hesitate, my senses becoming cloudy. I looked over Emily quickly, discovering a deep gash on her right leg. This was not good.

I pulled us both up, trying to ignore the rusty smell so I wouldn't faint. We continued on towards Emily's home but my heart fell as I heard frantic footfalls running up behind us. I searched the surrounding area, looking for anything that I could use as a shelter for Emily. I would have to fight to protect her so I needed something that would shield most of her. I chose a tree, it's roots jutted out, creating a small nook at the it's base. I had to chance it.

I snatched her over to the tree and shoved her in the small opening. Crouching in front of her, I prepared myself for our attacker. "Em, I need you to try and stay still, don't make any sudden movements, okay." She only whimpered, a sob escaping her throat. "I swear to you Emily, I will keep you safe, no matter what."

A high pitched giggle echoed through the trees, and a hunched figure stalked towards me. As the moonlight hit her face, I saw that she would have been attractive if not for her threadbare attire and filthy, dirt spackled body. Her black, almond shaped eyes were slightly upturned, her straight, waist-length hair was riddled with tangles and leaves.

She giggled again, licking her lips and sniffing the air. "Ahhh," she sighed, her giggles returning. "Someone is bleeding. Give me a little taste, then you can scurry home." Her eyes were a deep shade of crimson. She was battling with her hunger as she took another step forward.

"Who are you trying to fool? You're lying. Now, take a step back or you'll be sorry," I threatened.

"Oh… my, my, my," she laughed, smacking her lips. "You are a feisty one. Brave, but foolish. I will save you for Victor. He likes his meals a little… spicy." Her giggling continued. Boy, that is annoying.

"Victor," I asked. "You mean the bloodsucker who's now a pile of ashes?"

Her smile faltered and she glared at me, taking another step closer. "You know nothing!"

Another howl, closer this time, rang through the forest. She froze.

She wanted to attack but she was waiting on her mate, Victor, to arrive. "Look," she growled. "I'm not interested in you, so why don't you run home. If you're lucky, Victor won't catch you, but don't get your hopes up. He always gets his meal," she sneered, her eyes flickering behind me. She was trying to see Emily.

"He's not coming," I said smugly, another howl piercing the silence. Every second the pack got closer. I just had to stall as long as I could. "He royally pissed off a pack of werewolves. He's burning as we speak."

Her brow furrowed in confusion and I saw a flicker of panic cross her face. She snarled and stepped closer, she was almost nose to nose with me. "You lie."

"Do I," I questioned her innocently. "Then what's that," I asked, jerking my head towards the North.

She shifted, following my gaze. A pillar of billowing smoke, outlined by the moon's light, could be seen in the far distance.

"Feel free to wait around though," I smirked. "I'm sure the wolves would love to meet you."

She let out a shrill shriek, clearly shocked and enraged. I could sense Emily covering her ears, sobbing. The vampire whipped around, a menacing growl erupting from her chest. "You should of run when I gave you the chance," she spat. "Now I'll just drain you both!"

I tensed, ready to phase, but before either one of us could make a move, Emily crawled out of the hole between the tree's roots and started running. After that, every thing moved in slow motion. My heart stopped as the vampire's eyes dilated in hunger. She was stalking her prey, ready to attack. Her muscles tightened and she leapt towards Emily.

I heard screams, most of which were my own. Immediately, I dove in between the two, the vampire crashed into my side. Her arms clamped tightly around me. The force of impact knocked me breathless and we tumbled to the ground. Her grip tightened, my vision blurred as I felt the excruciating pain of my bones beginning to fracture under the pressure. I was sure I could hear them cracking.

Tears streaked down my face as I tried ignoring the unbearable pain. I tried to force her off using my only free arm, and kicking with as much strength as I could muster under the circumstances. She shrieked in shock as I clawed at her face. She was confused, surely any normal human would be dead by now.

Emily was shouting my name now, frozen in fear a few feet away. The vampire turned her attention back to Emily and slammed my head down into the ground. She got up quickly, pouncing over me. I ignored the protests of my aching body and grabbed a hold of her legs, forcing her back down. I was pulling her away from Emily now, the pain was horrible but I couldn't let her get to Emily.

The vampire kicked me in the abdomen, catching me off guard. I stumbled backwards, but I managed to pull her down with me. She was furious now, her nails ripping through my clothing and skin, as if she were only shredding paper. I heard a couple of my ribs snap under the force of a punch she landed to my chest. I kept holding on though, it was okay if I died, but not Emily. Sam needed her and he trusted me to keep her safe.

Just as I thought I was about to faint from the pain and smell of blood, she froze. I could feel the ground trembling beneath me and I heard a strangled laugh escape from my lips. The pack was here.

She was going to run, I could see her planning her escape already, but I had news for her. I would not let go. She struggled with me, and my grasp was slipping. I was weak from the amount of blood loss and broken bones. I wrapped my fingers in her hair and pulled her face down to mine. She hissed angrily and I could only smile. "Now who's the fool," I mimicked her early giggling as a feral roar announced the pack's arrival. A flash of russet fur was the last thing I saw as my arms released their grip and fell limply by my sides.

I relaxed as my eyes drooped shut. I tried not to move, the pain was so intense that even if I shifted a tiny fraction it felt like a thousand knives were stabbing into me. I heard Emily's screams and Jacobs worried voice. I was vaguely aware of a low, wheezing that seemed to be coming from my lungs.

"Sam, we have to get her to a hospital," Emily pleaded. I could feel her tears splashing on my face as she carefully stoked my hair. I cringed in pain, even my hair hurt.

"You know we can't take her there," Sam sighed sadly.

"Screw that! She won't heal fast enough," I heard Jacob yell above me.

"I'll take her. She needs to be in a hospital," Emily demanded.

"Seth, go get your mom, bring her to Emily's," Sam ordered. "Emily, you two will stick together, do not separate. I'm serious. I don't trust any bloodsuckers, even if they claim to deny human blood. When you get there, tell them she was attacked by a bear while you were camping. Insist that you get any other doctor besides Cullen and call me immediately," he finished breathlessly.

"Certainly. Bella, hang in there honey," Emily whispered in my ear. "There's just so much blood Sam…"

I was aware of two warm hands lifting me up gently, but that didn't stop the searing pain from shooting through every nerve, causing a loud wail from me.

"I should of stayed behind her," Emily cried. She was blaming herself, but it wasn't her fault. She was scared and followed her instincts.

I forced myself to speak, the words slurred and hoarse. "Not your fault…E-Em." I tried to smile but failed. It hurt. I could feel our movements and I whimpered from the pain.

"We're almost there Bella," Jacob said softly. "Don't quit on me now." I felt him hug my body to his and he carefully lowered me down on soft cloth seats. I heard doors slamming, the jolts sent even more waves of pain. I could hear Emily urgently whispering orders to someone in the front seat as I slipped into blackness. I welcomed it. There I would be in no pain.

* * *

**Author's Note (Cont.):** Alright. Here's the deal. If you are antsy about when my fanfic will be updated and such, I want you all to know that I edit Haunting Moon's myspace status constantly, letting you know if a chapter is being written, proofed, and/or posted. Also, there are a ton of extras there, including Bella's writing and 'my' preferred cast list for this fanfic. The link is on my profile. Drop me a comment or something if you visit!

Also, many thanks to Val who recommended an awesome AU Twilight fanfic (_all human_), entitled _Meyer University_ by author **Sh.C**. It's long, and still has one chapter left, but I thought it was AMAZING! Yeah... go check it out if you haven't done so already. It's fantastic!

Finally, I just started work this week and it's great. Nice pay, but long hours. I'm going to try and spit out one or two chapters a week, but if I can't, I'm sorry... No, this is not the end of the story, no I'm not fizzling out. I still have so much to type up in the story! This week though, we all know what Friday brings. August 2nd... THE DAY! I'm headed to the book release and I plan on spending my weekend with Bella and the gang so hopefully you guys won't be too furious with me for not updating then! :P

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot, Vamp Giggle and Victor. Not Edward, or anything else... _SIGH_


	16. Escape

**Author's Note:** Oh my gosh! Yes, I know tons of you are probably angry with me right now. I am truly sorry it has taken so long to update. I took a five hour flight to Seattle so I could go to the Breaking Dawn concert tour and get my book signed by Mrs. Meyer herself. She was awesome and very sweet! I wore a Team Emmett t-shirt and she loved it. "Emmett's the perfect boyfriend!" Is what she told me. It was an awesome experience and I fell in love with Washington!

Finally, when I got home, I was all ready to post my chapter for HM but with getting back on my work schedule routine it got put on the back burner. THEN my computer crashed... le sigh. It seems that everything is against me. Anywho, I have like three chapters written out, not typed, but they're on my to-do list and I should have the next chapter out by tonight or tomorrow at the latest.

Also, I was looking at the new features on FF, more specifically, the Reader Traffic section, and it seems that I have readers from all over the globe! USA, UK, Argentina, Canada, Croatia, Australia, Hong Kong, Sweden, France, Netherlands, Portugal, Brazil, Saudi Arabia, Mexico, Poland, Ireland, Philippines and Germany. That's pretty neat!

One last note before I let you continue on... my friend, **bexi21**, has co-written a story with **KathyJay** called **Out of My Mind**. It's really good so far and I recommend that you go read it when you have a moment or two.

**Disclaimer:** Of course, plot is mine... characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Escape**

The extent of my injuries were so severe that my whole body throbbed in pain. It was unrelenting. I could not stop the moans that escaped from my lips. My jagged breathing came out in short gasps. It was all I could do to hold on to consciousness.

Sue Clearwater pushed the vehicle until the engine squealed in protest. Every brake and turn would shift my body, causing me to cry out again and again. I was exhausted, but I was afraid to sleep. What if I never woke up?

I was too weak to open my eyes so I had to rely on my hearing to figure out what was happening around me. Hearing only flashes of the surrounding conversations, I understood that despite my best efforts, I was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Can we go faster? She's pale as a ghost. I think her lips are turning blue," I recognized Emily's frantic voice in the front passenger seat. "There's blood everywhere!"

"I'm going as fast as the car will let me Emily. Just talk to her. I don't know if it's a good idea to let her fall asleep," I heard Sue explain anxiously.

Along with the broken bones, bruises and gashes, my body was caked in my own blood. Most of it had already dried, matting my hair and coating my skin. The putrid smell made my stomach clench, bringing along fresh waves of pain. I briefly went over my previous encounters and decided that this one was the worst. I had never had so many injuries at once and I hoped that it wouldn't take long to recover.

"There! I see the hospital. Turn right," Emily gasped.

_Shoot! _They were taking me to the hospital. _Well, what did you expect? _Normally, I avoided hospitals and doctor's offices. I had never actually been to one but I assumed if tests were administered, they would definitely show some abnormalities. After all, I was anything but normal. However, Emily and Sue were only thinking about keeping me alive.

_Alive. I'm dying_. I started to panic, my raspy breathes catching in my throat, choking me. I wasn't ready to die! I had just found a family with the pack and Emily. I found Alice and.. Edward. I refused to die without seeing Edward one last time.

I willed my eyes to open, trying to stay conscious. When that didn't work, I tried speaking. Muffled gurgling was the only noise I could muster. A familiar coppery taste attacked my tongue and confirmed that my mouth was full of blood. My body was violently shaking and it took me another moment to figure out that I was coughing up the blood that filled my lungs.

"Oh God! Try to lift her head Emily," a frightened Sue demanded.

I screamed when a searing pain rocked every nerve in my body as Emily attempted to readjust my position. A shrill ringing sounded in my ears and then there was only silence.

"What happened," barked a rough, unfamiliar voice.

"Bear attack. We were camping," Emily responded breathlessly.

"Page Dr. Cullen immediately," the voice shouted.

"Isn't there another doctor you can call," asked Sue nervously.

"Absolutely not. Her injuries are severe and Dr. Cullen is our best. You two can wait out here," the voice directed.

My pain magnified as I was lifted from the car onto a stiff, cushioned surface. The potent scent of alcohol mixed with bleach was a welcomed change. The rusty smell of blood had become too overwhelming for me to bear.

A small stinging tingled near the crease of my right arm and my body almost immediately relaxed. The pain was fading. I was aware of all the voices surrounding me, however, panic once again took over when I found myself unable to move. My heart beat thundered in my ears as I desperately tried to force my eyes open.

"I'm calling Sam," Sue's voice faded into the distance.

"No, wait. The nurse said he was their best and I want Bella to survive this. We'll wait," Emily insisted.

"I don't know about this Em. Sam specifically..." Their conversation became muted as the ringing in my ears took over and the silence returned.

A faint, repetitive beep slowly replaced the eerie silence. I could hear an occasional whoosh above my head. I tested my ability to move and found that I was still paralyzed. The thick blanket of darkness still consumed my vision.

Suddenly, a loud creak coming from the right side of the room made my breathing hitch. A soft gasp on my left told me someone had already been in the room with me. I sniffed the air, trying to decipher who it was but the bleached smell of the hospital was overpowering everything else.

The person on my left shuffled closer to my side.

"Please, do not be frightened. I'm only coming to check her vitals," assured a firm, calming voice. Recognition flickered through my brain. I knew that voice, but from where?

His footsteps sounded slow and cautious. As if he were deliberately showing them that he meant no harm. He approached my right side and the other person drew back. I could feel a tingle of pressure, but no real sensations. I couldn't even pinpoint the exact location. What was wrong with me?

"W-will she wake up," asked Emily in a weary tone. She gasped and sobbed softly. "I m-mean, when... when will she wake up?"

"It is difficult to say. It could be a few hours, or even a few weeks. She went through a traumatic attack. The bear crushed several bones, puncturing one of her lungs. The amount of blood loss is severe..." he said sadly, pausing for a moment. "However, her body seems to be healing well under the circumstances. Give her time."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," Emily sighed weakly.

Ah, so that's where I know his voice. He is one of the vampires in Alice's coven. How can a vampire be a doctor though. It doesn't make any sense. He would have to be overwhelmed by the amount of blood he came in contact with. It hardly seemed sensible on his part. Maybe this is a dream... yeah, I'm totally dreaming.

"Are there any family members we should contact," he asked.

"I have contacted everyone, but thank you for offering."

"Will they be stopping by? I only ask because as a doctor, I have to advise you to get some rest and nourishment. You haven't left her side for two days," he said gently.

"No, I don't think they'll be coming Dr. Cullen. Our people feel..." she stopped abruptly, obviously unsure on how to continue.

"Ah, yes. I see. Well, at least get something form the cafeteria. I'll have one of the nurses bring in a cot for you."

"Thank you."

The door shut quietly and Emily returned to her previous spot on my left. I barely felt her soft caress as the ringing silence took me once more.

A commotion startled me awake. I recognized the sound of metal unfolding as Emily's cot was prepared. I tried once again to open my eyes but it was useless. I attempted to groan out in frustration but even that was hopeless. The inability to move and the bleak darkness was beginning to irritate me. At least I could still hear, I thought bitterly.

I heard Emily get up and leave. I hoped she was taking Dr. Cullen's advice and getting something to eat. The door squeaked open again and I was about to get angry that she hadn't gone to the cafeteria when I heard Dr. Cullen's voice. "Hurry up. Ms. Young will be back any moment," he said anxiously.

"Carlisle! She looks worse than what I saw. Are they still sticking to the bear story?" My heart raced as I recognized Alice's voice. "Do you think she'll remember what happened?"

"I have my suspicions, Alice. A bear couldn't have done so much damage. As for remembering, maybe it would be best that she didn't... if she pulls through."

"She will."

"You know this for sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. How about a time frame?"

"Ah, yeah... that's still cloudy."

Silence filled the room once more and I was afraid they had both left.

"Carlisle."

"Yes, Alice?"

"I'll kill the werewolf who did this to her."

"Don't be hasty. Let's wait to see if she remembers who, or what, did this to her first." Carlisle shifted uneasily and changed the subject. "Do the others know where you are?"

"I didn't tell anyone I was leaving," she sighed. "They don't understand. If I had stayed friends with her like I wanted then all of this could have been prevented."

"You couldn't be sure of that Alice. You can't blame yourself."

"Can I get closer," she asked suddenly.

"Alice, we really need to leave..." but I could hear her light steps already approaching my bed. I wondered what she was doing. I screamed at myself inwardly. _Open your eyes! Open your eyes!_

"Open your eyes, Bella," Alice whispered.

Finally, I felt the slightest flutter of my eyelids, but before I could fully open them, the door burst open and an angry growl erupted from the entrance. Alice hissed in retaliation.

"Please! This is a hospital. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior," Dr. Cullen demanded.

"Step away from her _leech_," snarled an angry Jacob.

"Jacob," Emily pleaded. "Dr. Cullen has been really good to Bella. We would of lost her if it weren't for him."

"That still doesn't explain what she's doing here," he spat, now hovering somewhere near my head on the opposite side of Alice.

"That's none of your concern _mutt_! Now, don't you dare get any closer. I don't trust you."

"Ha! You're the dangerous one here. She's in this condition because one of your bloodsuckers attacked her!"

"Jacob," Emily warned, but she was drowned out by a new set of snarls.

"Jasper! Calm yourself. I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave... NOW," Dr. Cullen demanded.

Angry shouts erupted all at once and I desperately tried to say anything to diffuse the situation.

"W-what's a patient gotta do to get some peace and quiet around here," I finally managed to ask, my voice cracking. My eyes snapped open, only to squeeze shut again as the blinding light stung them.

"Bella," Alice and Emily exclaimed at the same moment.

"Ow...not so loud guys," I winced at their shrill voices. The expressions on their faces were of relief.

"Bella, how are you feeling," asked a surprised Dr. Cullen.

"Like I was run over by a train... but other than that I'm fine," I said, trying to smile but deciding against it when the pain was too much. Dr. Cullen caught the grimace and moved towards the hospital bed to check my vitals.

"That's close enough," Jacob growled.

Dr. Cullen continued moving forward, blatantly ignoring Jacob. "You're extremely fortunate Bella. Your injuries are hardly minor and you lost a massive amount of blood. Rate your pain on a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst."

Jacob was practically growling at the doctor's close proximity, yet he knew better than to make a move with three vampires out numbering him, and a defenseless Emily behind him.

"I'd give it about a six," I lied as Dr. Cullen flashed a bright light in my eyes and checked my pulse. It was more like a nine, but I didn't want any of them to know how bad it actually was.

Dr. Cullen frowned and quickly looked over to the blonde vampire who was standing at the doorway. _Alice's mate_, I reminded myself. He shook his head slightly at vampire speed, confirming that I was lying. _Sheesh, what a tattle tale_, I thought irritably. How would he know anyways? Is my expression readable? I quickly formed a stoic mask with my features just in case.

"I tried giving you amplified amounts of pain medication, but you have an abnormally high temperature that is burning it off as quickly as it enters your system. We haven't been able to break your fever. It's at a dangerously high number..." he explained, clearly curious and frustrated because he was stumped. "Are you hallucinating at all?"

_Yes, I have a vampire as a doctor_. "Nope, not that I know of Doc."

"Your pulse is racing," he continued. A serious expression clouded his handsome features. "I'm putting you on constant watch and I'm scheduling you for more tests. We will - "

"No," I said simply.

"I'm sorry..." Dr. Cullen questioned, confused by my refusal.

"No. No more tests. I want to go home. Now. I'm awake and bandaged, my casts are in place," I said, moving to sit up slowly. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. The pain was worse than I expected.

"As your doctor, I highly suggest that you remain here and heal properly. Let us help you."

"Then we want another doctor," Jacob barked.

"They'll only tell you the same thing," Dr. Cullen announced confidently.

"She's hurt, clearly she should stay here where she'll have the _right_ kind of care," spat Alice. She moved closer to the bed and reached out for my hand. The room started spinning as Jacob half launched his body across mine to block her advance. His weight pressed down on my ribs and bright, yellow circles danced across my vision. I yelped in pain.

"Imbecile! Get off, you're hurting her," screeched a terrified Alice. She leaned towards him, a menacing look on her face. She was going to move him herself I realized. Jacob bared his teeth, growling as he refused to move. He yanked his arm back as if to strike her. I watched with wide eyes, frozen in fear. Before I could defend Alice, Jasper was in action. He sprung forward to remove her form Jacob's threatening stance. Jasper pounced in between Alice and the hospital bed, shoving his bloodlust aside to protect her.

"Enough," roared an infuriated Dr. Cullen. His voice harsh and practically demanding respect.

"Jacob," I gasped out. My tears were flowing freely now. He reluctantly tore his murderous gaze from the vampires and threw himself backwards as he registered the pain my face revealed.

"I'm so sorry Bella!"

My eyes searched the room looking for Emily. She was cowering in the corner behind Jacob, clearly frightened. "Emily," I called. I was fighting the exhaustion that threatened to take over at any moment now. "Could you call Sam and give him an update, please. I'm sure he's anxious to hear from you. Take Jake with you."

"No way!"

"A-are you sure?"

I chose to ignore Jacob's outburst and focused on Emily's question instead. "Yes, I'm sure. Sam will want to hear directly from Jake, I'm positive. Jacob's going to inform him that I'm recovering nicely and I will be home soon," I said, pointedly staring at Jacob.

"Fine Bella, but we'll be back in five minutes, and they are leaving too," he glared at the vampires.

Alice pursed her lips, preparing for an argument when Dr. Cullen spoke up. "I'll need to examine Bella anyway. Everyone should leave now."

Jacob looked ready to refuse but he caught my glare and silently relented. After the room was empty Dr. Cullen wheeled over a stool and sad down.

"Bella, did you see what attacked you?"

His eyes were worried but his demeanor was cool, calm and collected. His mind told me that he was kind, yet my knowledge of his type made me cautious.

After a moment of silence he tried again. "Are you scared to tell me what you saw? You can just nod if you want," he said gently, smiling encouragingly.

I figured I needed to play the innocent human like I originally planned. He could take it however he wanted to. "Yes, I saw my attacker. It was an Asian woman and she was strong. I was protecting Emily, but then a giant animal appeared. I assume it was a bear," I breathed deeply, as if I was confused. "I think he was protecting us," I smiled wryly. "This sounds crazy, I know... but, it's what I remember."

I wasn't really deceiving Dr. Cullen. That is what happened. I was just withholding some vital information, like how the woman was a vampire and the protective bear was my fluffy, werewolf friend, Jacob.

"A woman attacked you? You are certain," he questioned, his fears confirmed. It was one of his own kind. I could see the fury flicker in his eyes, however, he kept his composure calm and his expression genuinely concerned for my own benefit.

"Yes, I'm positive it was a woman. I'm really tired Dr. Cullen. May I..."

"Oh, of course. You must be exhausted. Do you want me to check your bandages first. Your friend landed a bit too roughly on your ribs it seemed."

"It mostly just startled me," I admitted, lying once again. "I would like if you worked on my discharge papers though." I pleaded with my eyes, hoping I could leave as soon as possible. If he conducted the tests he would most definitely become suspicious. That was something I needed to avoid all together.

"If it's a matter of payment then there are plenty of - "

I cut him off. He'd misread. "No, Dr. Cullen. I just hate hospitals. If you refuse, I may have to leave without your permission and it would be easier on both of us if you just signed the papers... Please." I reasoned.

"I can't do that. It goes against my better judgment. You are in no condition to leave this hospital." He stood abruptly, walking briskly towards the door. "Get some rest Isabella. I'll see you in the morning," and with that he was gone.

I groaned out in frustration. Dr. Cullen had underestimated me. He assumed I was just going to listen and be a good, obedient, little patient. He had assumed I was bluffing. Well, I had news for him. Tonight, with or without his permission, I was leaving this hospital.

Jake and Emily walked back into the room a few moments later. "It's about time," I griped. "I'm ready to leave."

"Absolutely not," Emily said, her eyes wide with worry. "You heard the doctor. You are in no condition to leave yet!"

"Aw, come on Em. I'm a fast healer and you know that I can't stay here. They'll want to run test after test and I can't chance them finding anything abnormal that could lead to exposure. It's safer this way. Right, Jake?"

"Right. Let's go now. It really stinks in here," Jacob said in disgust. I was happy that he was agreeing with me so I figured I wouldn't point out that because of the bleach smell, the vampire scent was practically moot and it was mainly just in his head. "I don't know how you kept form cringing when that _doctor_ put his hands on you. He wasn't even touching me and I wanted to bite him."

"Bella, you really should stay," Emily pleaded.

"What if I make you a deal," I asked. She gazed at me with disapproval, pursing her lips in suspicion. She didn't interrupt so I took that as my cue to continue. "We go home and if you think I'm not healing as you see fit then I will gladly return to the hospital with you. I'll admit myself and stay however long you want."

Emily considered for a moment and finally she reluctantly agreed. Jake and I immediately launched into escape plans. Emily listened intently and intervened when Jacob's suggestions would get out of hand.

"Are you crazy?! She can't jump from the window! We're three stories up!"

"What? I'd be down there to catch her. Jeez!"

"Have you forgotten about her injuries," she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yeah..."

"I still think we should just walk out the front entrance," I explained. "All I need is some clothes. Maybe they wouldn't even notice? Dr. Cullen thought I was bluffing so I'm sure he wouldn't have told the nurses to keep watch, other than their scheduled room checks."

"I brought a bag for you. Sue packed it. After the next nurse leaves, we're busting out of this joint," Jacob said excitedly.

Emily and I laughed at Jacob's choice of words. I was beginning to feel much better. Granted, I was still extremely sore and exhausted.

"Hey Jake," I called. "I haven't gotten to thank you properly for coming to the rescue. How about when I'm better I cook you a huge meal? Emily has taught me well I think!"

"Sounds great! I'll even share with you," he teased, winking at me.

We sat around joking for a bit, Emily's mood even seemed brighter with the prospect of us returning to La Push. Finally, the nightly nurse arrived, making her rounds. She was extremely tall and had curly, strawberry-blond hair. Her features were large, especially her mouth, but it suit her well.

"How are you feeling Miss Isabella? You were asleep last time I came around so we haven't formally met. I'm Rachelle and you'll be stuck with me throughout the night. I promise you though, my bark is worse than my bite," she laughed.

Rachelle's personality was bubbly and contagious. I couldn't help but smile and laugh along with her. She chattered nonstop the entire time. I felt a pang of guilt when I realized she would be the one held responsible for my disappearance.

Suddenly, I was aware of the needle in her hand and the alcohol swab she was using on my arm. "What are you doing," I asked, yanking my arm from her grasp.

"Dr. Cullen ordered blood work. I swear, it'll only sting for a second. It helps if you look away," she explained sweetly. She thought I was worried about the pain.

"No, I told him no more tests," I shouted. Her face fell. I immediately felt like a schmuck for hurting her feelings. "I'm sorry," I amended. "I didn't mean to shout, you just caught me off guard," I explained.

"Well, I'm really supposed to get a sample for him. He wanted the results back by the time he returned in the morning..." she said, hoping I would agree.

"I'm sorry, Rachelle. Just write a note saying I refused. I had already warned him I wouldn't be participating in any more tests so he shouldn't be surprised by it."

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly. Apparently, she was fairly new to the job and was upset and afraid that she would get in trouble. Dr. Cullen seemed to be reasonable and understanding so I'm sure he wouldn't be angry with her.

Jacob and Emily both sighed in relief as Rachelle closed the door on her way out. As soon as the resounding click broke the silence we sprang into action, or rather, they sprang and I crawled. Moving proved more difficult than I anticipated and I was forced to go slowly.

Emily helped me dress in the bathroom and I propped up on Jacob's shoulder for stability. "Ready," he asked, opening the door.

"Let's do this," I sighed, half expecting an alarm to sound, signaling my escape. Yet, no alarm went off and the hallways were deserted. I suppose a small town hospital doesn't see too much action. I held my breath as we passed the nurse's station, but there was no need. Only one receptionist occupied the desk and she was sound asleep; her head propped on a thick, paperback, romance novel.

I didn't relax until we were outside the building. Jacob left us at the entrance to retrieve the car from the parking lot. As soon as the darkness swallowed his retreating form, someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Bella?"

"Alice?"

"What are you doing out here? You should be inside," she said, frowning.

I didn't answer her right away so she continued. "Go back inside. It's not safe, you could hurt yourself."

Anger lashed out in me, remembering the fact that she had been ignoring me at school. "Why are you speaking to me now," I asked acidly.

"What do you mean?"

"At school it's as if I don't exist to you. So, why now, are you choosing to talk to me? You have no right," I said angrily. Just then a car peeled out and parked crookedly in front of us. Jacob jumped out of the driver's seat, leaving the car running as he rushed to our side. He eyed Alice dangerously and growled.

Alice's eyes remained on my form. "I know and I'm sorry. I wouldn't be a good friend for you, but regardless, you should go back inside. I'm truly concerned and Carlisle is an excellent doctor. He'll take good care of you."

I frowned. I wish she would stop saying she wasn't a good friend for me. She's my best friend and I know she felt our bond, but for some reason she's insisting on suppressing it. "Bye, Alice."

"No, wait! You can't go with him," she cried desperately. "He's dangerous!"

"I would never hurt Bella," Jacob snapped.

"I'm tired," I intervened before a fight broke out. "Let's go home." I walked slowly towards the car, Jacob and Emily supporting me most of the way. I barely heard Alice's soft plea as Jacob shut the door behind me.

"Be safe."


	17. Conversations

**Author's Note:** Didn't expect an update so soon?! Well, I wanted to spit this chapter out before I returned to work on Tuesday. However, with the good comes the bad. The next chapter has been written, but not edited. If at all possible, I will work on it during the week and upload it on my work computer after hours. However, I cannot make any promises. Just know that I will try my hardest to get it to you before the week is out.

Yes, I know it has been a long time since I have updated (besides the previous chapter), but no... I am not going to stop writing Haunting Moon. Everyone can relax now, haha!

Dare I say, Edward has come at last. Ohlala... Finally, a chapter with some Edward goodness! Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** Yep, same as always: Me - Plot / Characters - Borrowed from Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Conversations**

Talking it over with the pack and Jacob's father, we felt a month gave me ample time to recover. If anyone cared to ask, I would simply downsize the attack and claim that my injuries weren't as severe as they first seemed. I would keep the story the same, as if a bear attacked.

The truth was, I had only needed a week to recover to full health. I was as good as new. I spent my free time with Emily and sometimes Sam, until the pack got out of school. Most of the time, they would want to go running, so I would use my, "I'm still recovering" speech, to escape from having to phase with them. Only Jacob seemed to notice I was avoiding that, but he never called me on it.

Honestly, I missed school. Not so much the drama, but it helped pass the days. It was easy for boredom to capture me, especially when Emily was off with Sam and the others were out patrolling. I also missed seeing Alice. I wondered if things would be different since she had seen me in the hospital.

Then there was Edward. Where was he? Would he return? I could sit for hours thinking about his golden eyes and copper hair. I wished to be held by his cold arms. Just imagining such things made me shiver with delight.

The plus side of having so much alone time was the fact that I was able to completely fill the small composition notebook Mr. Marcy had given me. I couldn't wait to show him. I was very proud of my writing and had even created a couple of melodies of my own to accompany them. Hopefully, he would be able to help me develop them more once I returned.

I would continue regular school days on Monday. I had been anxious about it all weekend. All my school work had been finished, thanks to Sue Clearwater. She had graciously retrieved my assignments from Forks High so I wouldn't fall behind. I wasn't entirely sure what tomorrow would bring but I was ready to get it over with.

My nerves only got worse so I figured taking a walk might calm me down. I found Emily and Sam in the kitchen. Emily had been cooking and Sam was rubbing her shoulders lovingly, whispering sweet sentiments in her ear. I blushed deeply, embarrassed I was witnessing such intimacy. I coughed loudly to get their attention and informed them that I would be back soon.

Exploring La Push and it's surrounding territory was beneficial. Thanks to the pack, I now knew where and how far all the boundaries extended. Once I crossed them, I was able to safely phase without worrying about being followed. I found my favorite tree that I used to stash my clothes and dashed off.

As usual, I didn't pay any attention to where I was headed until I breathed in the distinctively familiar vampire scent. Did I have a death wish, I wondered. Snorting into the wind, I shook my head, trying to rid the smell from my nose. I needed to turn around and go home. Unfortunately, my paws had other plans.

I found myself in the wooded area surrounding the back part of the meadow where their white mansion stood. I settled down and studied the house closely. It seemed empty at first but then I heard laughter from somewhere inside. I could feel my ears perk up as they picked out Alice's laugh. They were happy. Why?

Suddenly, I felt as if I were being watched. My fur prickled and stood on end as I whirled around. There, crouching in front of me, was Edward. He was beautiful, even more so than I remembered him. Surely my eyes were deceiving me. We were frozen, both staring at each other, neither of us moving. Finally, Edward stood up and shook his head, amusement in his eyes.

"You really don't have any self preservation, do you?"

_You have no idea._

"Why did you follow us here? We are not the pet type of family, but surely you have noticed that."

I cocked my head out of curiosity. Did he think I could answer him?

He sighed and sat down against a tree, staring towards the house. "I don't know why I'm asking you these questions. As if you could answer. I wonder," he mused aloud. "Can you understand me?" He paused for a long while, pondering to himself before he continued. "I think you understand Alice. Maybe that's why you are here."

_Yes, that's one reason_. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His voice captivated me. I found myself silently urging him to talk more. Realizing my jaw was half open, I snapped it shut, so I wouldn't be caught drooling.

"I will not hurt you. At least, not tonight," he said truthfully. "It would be wise for you to leave and never return. It's safer that way."

_No. Never. I couldn't even if I wanted to._

"You can sit down, if you'd like..."

I blew out deeply through my nose, debating on whether or not I should, but it was pointless. My body was already obeying his command.

"Ah, so you do understand," he said smugly, a half smile lighting up his face. My heart fluttered and I prayed he'd never stop smiling. _Beautiful_.

We sat there in silence for awhile, listening to the peels of laughter erupting from inside. Subconsciously, I leaned forward, a whine escaping my throat.

"They are happy because they know I am finally coming home. I've been gone too long," he explained. "I should not have left them. They are a fantastic family and I know they worry."

_Family_. He didn't mention coven. He referred to them as a family. Interesting...

I positioned my form so I could look at him directly and found that he had already been gazing in my direction. I was suddenly lost in the depths of his topaz eyes.

"Your eyes are hauntingly familiar," he admitted thoughtfully. I forced my gaze downward and stared at the forest floor. Hopefully he would not make the connection. "And your mind. Sometimes, it's like I catch glimpses of what's going through your head, but they are gone so fast, I just cannot be sure. What could you be thinking at this very moment," he questioned.

_I love you, with all of my heart and soul._

He blinked furiously as if he was momentarily stunned. Setting his jaw, a determined look crossed his face as he locked our gazes. He seemed to be thinking extremely hard about something. We were both inclining towards one another, as if some magnetic pull were behind it.

"Edward! I've seen you come home already! Don't keep us waiting much longer," shouted an excited Alice. My head snapped up and I could just make out her tiny silhouette on the porch. When had it gotten dark?

Inching forward, almost running to her myself, I felt an electric shock as Edward's icy hand grazed my head. I had not noticed his arm extending towards me and the shock of the jolt made me jump back away from him. A hurt look clouded his face and just as quickly, it was replaced by an emotionless mask.

"You should probably leave. If Emmett were to catch you, he might not give you up so easily this time." And then he was gone, running towards his _family_.

I sat there for hours, listening to their loving embraces and 'welcome home's. A light flashed on in a room on the third floor, catching my attention. Edward's figure appeared at the window. He waved once, and the same crooked grin graced his face, making my bones melt. Before I knew it, I was howling for him, for my mate. He may not know it yet, but he was _mine_, and I was his.

The front door burst open and an eager Emmett flew out. "I knew that mutt wasn't gone," he yelled excitedly. Embarrassed and not wanting to get caught, I raced back into the trees, my blush unrelenting until I crossed the Quileute border.

This time, he hadn't wanted to kill me, that was a start. Wasn't it? I barely noticed changing back, and returning to Emily's. I could feel the silly grin plastered on my face, but it was definitely not going away anytime soon. I stopped when I felt more than one set of eyes studying me curiously.

I approached Emily, throwing my arms around her neck and kissing her on the forehead. "Isn't it just a lovely evening," I asked, tousling Sam and Jake's hair as I passed them, heading to my room. "I'm off to bed. Big day tomorrow!"

I plopped down on the bed, listening to their muffled conversation about my giddy behavior.

"What got into her," Sam laughed.

"I think she's in love," Emily sighed. She was lying on my behalf. She knew perfectly well that I had imprinted already.

"What?! With who," Jacob gasped.

"No idea," Emily lied again.

"Do you smell that," Sam asked suddenly, changing the subject.

My breathing hitched and my heart momentarily stopped beating.

"Smell what," Jacob asked.

"Vampire."

"Honestly, Sam! You're becoming more and more paranoid," Emily covered for me.

"Maybe," he mumbled.

"I gotta go," Jacob announced.

"You okay," Sam asked, clearly concerned for his brother.

"Sure, sure," Jake answered half heartedly.

Poor Jacob, I thought. I wonder when he will imprint. I want him to be happy. Hopefully, she will come along soon.

Even though I felt guilty for Jacob's sadness, my mood could not be deflated. I replayed Edward's voice over and over again in my head, until I fell into a blissful sleep.


	18. Caught

**Caught**

Monday morning my truck rumbled into the school's parking lot. The dreary, overcast atmosphere did nothing to deter my flamboyant mood. However, the crowd that converged on me as I stepped out of my vehicle did.

"Oh my god, Bella! I heard what happened."

"Are you okay?"

"What color was the bear?"

"Do you have any scars?"

"Did they find the bear?"

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

"BELLA!"

Their voices became mush and the huge crowd only doubled in size as more and more joined in the questioning. Every second it became harder to breathe. Hands were everywhere, touching my face and arms. A strong sense of claustrophobia overwhelmed my senses to the point of insanity.

I was forcing back a scream when silence spread over the crowd, suddenly replaced by an earsplitting screech of tires. Everyone scattered as a familiar, shiny Volvo parked effortlessly in the empty space next to my truck. I slunk back, until I felt its sturdy frame. My heart raced when my eyes fell on the handsome face behind the wheel.

"Hey, Bella," Alice nodded politely in my direction, her eyes light with relief as Jasper walked up swiftly behind her. He took her arm gently, ignoring me completely as he pulled her towards the buildings. Rosalie sniffed haughtily and stomped passed me, leaving Emmett trailing quickly behind. Edward cut a curious, sideways glance in my direction before following his family inside.

I couldn't help my eyes as they studied his every move. He seemed to be walking entirely too slow, even for a human pace. I struggled to take my eyes away, eventually winning the war. Thankfully, the crowd had already dispersed, but the conversations still centered around the bear attack. Hopefully, something new, and more exciting would capture their attention and the incident in La Push would be forgotten.

I made my way towards the English building when I realized that I had left my pack in the bed of my truck. Turning around to retrieve it, another loud squeal of tires pierced through the cold air. Looking up, I saw a green van swerve as its driver tried to regain control. Unfortunately, the van's tires were no match for the patches of ice that littered the concrete. It was headed directly towards me.

Before I had time to react, a hard force knocked me to the ground, my head hit the pavement with a resounding crack. My instincts told me to resist as two cold arms wrapped themselves around my body, but _his_ intoxicating scent forced me to relax, going limp in his arms. He maneuvered us so that he was in between myself and the pile of metal that continued to skid towards us.

The vehicle crashed into the tail end of my truck, however, that did not stop it completely. It continued to wrap around, coming at us from another angle. Edward cursed a string of profanities as he threw out one arm in front of the van, using his other free arm to wrap around my legs, pulling them out of the way. The van made impact with his arm and the metal ground to an abrupt halt and then buckled inward, creating a perfect indention of his hand.

My breathing was erratic as I tried to slow my fluttering heart. I was in Edward's arms, and this time it wasn't a dream. He glanced down and fear flashed across his face when he realized I was still conscious. I had seen everything, things that shouldn't be possible for any human to do. Was he was waiting for me to question him? Shouldn't I question him? "How... how did you do that?"

"Do what? How's your head? You hit it pretty hard." I shivered in delight. His voice was better than I remembered. Suddenly, his arms released me. He had assumed I was cold.

"You were over there," I said, looking towards the buildings. "You were almost inside... no where near - "

"I was right beside you, Bella," he insisted, eyes dark.

"But the van. You... you stopped - "

Shouting voices drowned out my words. Students and staff were all filing out of the school, running over to the scene. Edward glanced around desperately, as if he were debating on whether or not he should run. I felt ashamed then. Why was I trying to force the truth out of him. That was hardly fair on my part. He should want to tell me willingly.

"Ow... maybe I did hit my head harder than I thought," I winced. "It's funny what a bump on the head can do to a person." I grinned up at him only to meet his cool gaze. I wasn't fooling him. He knew that I saw something, and unfortunately for me, I was not a good fibber. He was now, no doubt, wondering if I could be trusted.

"Don't worry, Edward. You can trust me. I saw everything. You were standing next to me the whole time. When the van came at us, you gallantly pulled me out of the way. You're a hero. Thank you for saving me."

He studied me for a moment, his features dark. Sighing, he leaned back against my truck and closed his eyes. I keep my mouth shut after that, not wanting to disturb him. I sat up and touched the back of my head where a large bump was forming.

In the distance, sirens wailed. _Oh, jeez... not again_, I thought angrily. Spectators surrounded the crash site, unable to get to me or Edward for the time being. They were able to pull the boy out from the van and as soon as he was clear, law enforcement showed up and started clearing a path to us.

I groaned and fell back on the damp ground, rolling my eyes. _I could move the cars faster than this. __Why was I just sitting here... oh yeah, because I'm supposed to be a weak, human girl_.

"You should get up. You might catch a cold or something," Edward said, concern written across his face.

I sat up, trying to hide my smile and leaned up against his Volvo. After a few more agonizing moments of silence, I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"What are you thinking," he questioned.

"I'm thinking that we could easily climb over these vehicles and save some time. I'm getting bored," I admitted.

"No, that's not safe. I think you may have a concussion, and it's probably best for the paramedics to look over you first."

"Fine," I relented.

Thankfully, at that moment, the van began moving backwards, pulled by a cable, and the paramedics rushed in. Edward waved them off, claiming that I was the one that needed the attention. I adamantly refused the gurney but they insisted and before I knew it, I was loaded into the back of the ambulance, neck brace and all. Before the doors shut, I spotted Edward's family standing off to the side, clear disapproval written across their faces. Only Alice seemed concerned by what was happening.

Arriving at the hospital, the boy, whom I found out was a kid named Tyler, and I were wheeled to the Intensive Care Unit, where we would have to wait until we could be cleared by the doctors. Taking a peak at Tyler, he seemed to have the worst of the injuries, cuts and bruises covered his face and arms, his leg set in a splint.

His eyes fluttered open and he gasped heavily. Looking around the room, he spotted me in the bed next to him. "Oh, gosh, Bella! Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I thought for sure I was going to hit you."

"Don't worry about it Tyler. Luckily for me, Edward was standing there next to me. He pulled me out of the way."

"Oh, man. I didn't even see Edward. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's good. He walked in the hospital actually..."

Tyler continued apologizing so I finally had to feign sleep just so he would hush. Grumpily, I opened one eye to look at the clock. Where was Edward? He had just disappeared when the ambulance pulled up to the front entrance.

I didn't have to wait too long. Moments later I was hyper aware of his presence in the room. My eyes snapped open. Glancing over at Tyler, I was relieved to see that he was fast asleep. "How come you're not in a bed like the rest of us," I grumbled.

"It's all about who you know. Besides, I came with the troops. We're here to spring you," he smirked. Just then Alice waltzed in followed by the beautiful, blonde, Dr. Cullen.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella. Although, I wish we would stop meeting like this," he smiled briefly, his face darker than normal. He was probably still angry with me for skipping out last month, I thought.

"I've always had bad luck," I explained.

"Well, it sounds like you were extremely lucky," he said.

"Yeah, lucky _Edward _was standing next to me."

"Ahem, yes, of course," Dr. Cullen said, averting his eyes to the charts in his hands. "Everything looks good. Your x rays are fine. You can go home if you'd like."

Dr. Cullen walked toward Tyler, intent on examining him now. "Dr. Cullen," I called.

"Yes, Bella?"

"There was a nurse, named Rachelle. Is she... She's still working here, right?"

"Yes. In fact, she's doing very well. She still works night shift. A breath of fresh air and a fine asset to this hospital," he beamed.

"Good," I sighed, relieved. "I enjoyed her company while I was here. She... she didn't get in trouble did she? When I..."

"No, she wasn't held accountable. It was mostly my fault. I shouldn't have taken your words so lightly. However, that was a dangerous stunt you pulled. You are fortunate your injuries were able to heal as well as they did. What if you had gotten an infection or something equally as bad," he questioned.

Dr. Cullen's reprimanding made me feel extremely small. "I know, and I'm truly sorry, but I just couldn't stay Dr. Cullen."

"Why?"

Such a simple question, yet, the only answer I had could destroy any progress I had already made. I wanted to tell them the truth, but once I did, there was no turning back. I wasn't sure I could handle their rejection.

"I just really don't like hospitals," I whispered, staring at my toes.

Alice huffed loudly. "Bella! Stop. Lying."

She was openly glaring at me now, impatience written in her features. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," I said nervously. "I should really be going. I've already missed enough school as it is."

Alice let out a low, frustrated growl. "Of course," Dr. Cullen agreed. "Take care of yourself, Bella."

"You're riding with me and Edward," Alice said icily.

"Fine," I snapped back.

I followed Alice and Edward down the hall and out of the ICU. Edward stopped at the receptionist's desk, explaining that his father would be taking care of my paperwork, then led me out the back exit of the hospital building. They explained that most of the school was out in the waiting room, so for this quick escape, I was grateful. I definitely did not want anymore attention today.

Walking through the parking lot, I fell behind Alice and Edward and they immediately whispered in hushed tones, thinking I wouldn't be able to keep up with their conversation.

"So, what do you think," Alice asked Edward.

"I can smell the wolves on her, but her blood still smells human enough. The same as before," he said in a darker tone.

"I guess that means my theory was wrong," she breathed happily.

"I don't think it works quite like that, Alice. Unless... she just wasn't bitten."

I snorted and bit back my laughter. Did they honestly think a werewolf bite would change a human? That was the most ludicrous myth about our kind. They should know that... you would think.

"Did you just snort," asked an amused Alice, an equally puzzled Edward stood at her side staring curiously at me.

"Sorry, I'm just weird like that."

Edward chuckled and resumed walking through the lot. Alice smiled, baring her gleaming white teeth. I knew that look. That was her signature, "I know something you don't know," look._ What was that little devil up to now?_

Before I could think of anything more on the matter, Edward's posture tensed and he turned around. "We have company."

Thundering footsteps slapped against the pavement, announcing the arrival of two people, one of which was Jacob Black.

"There you are! We were waiting for you inside. We're so glad you're okay," exclaimed an overly dramatic Jessica Stanley. Turning around to face them, I froze in shock as Jessica jumped excitedly towards me, flinging her arms around my neck. "I know we've had our differences, and I'm sorry about Lauren. She can be so mean sometimes," she whispered in my ear. Pulling away she was all smiles. "Oh! I ran into your boyfriend... Jake, right? Anyway, he was trying to get back to your room when they told us you had already left, so we ran out here looking for you. It's lucky we caught you in time! Are you going back to school?!"

"I, uh..."

"No, she's not going back today," Jacob barked. "Come on, Bella. Let's get you home."

Jake was seething. You could practically see the steam emitting from his ears. He had placed his arm around my shoulders protectively, pulling me back slowly, fearing that if he moved us too quickly, the vampires would attack.

Looking at Edward, I noticed that he wasn't wrong to think that. Edward's expression mirrored Jake's, with intensified loathing, ready to attack. He took a step towards us and Jacob froze, his grip tightening on my arm. I watched the two fearfully. They wouldn't dare fight now. Not in the middle of a public parking lot in broad daylight... right?

Alice placed her hand on Edward's arm, warning him. Edward glanced down at Alice and then his eyes flickered back up to mine. My heart stuttered at the sheer intensity of his gaze.

_Whoa. What's going on here? This is just like a soap! How come she gets all the attention though? Don't they see me?_

Jessica's thoughts were moving at the speed of light, but as jumbled as they were, she was able to pick up on the tension in the group. However, she was dead wrong. She had assumed there was some sort of love triangle going on between myself, Edward and Jake. If only Edward felt for me in that way.

Jacob pulled a little harder, herding me away. When we were at a decent distance, he spun us around and drug me to his motorbike. I jumped on behind him, throwing an apologetic look to Alice and Edward.

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. Jacob's silence worried me and it lasted throughout the entire ride home. Had he been able to pick up on my connection with Alice? Was my imprint on Edward noticeable? Would he tell the others? Would they ask me to leave?

After crossing the border, he slowed our pace, yet did not attempt to break the silence. Just when I thought I couldn't take it any longer, he pulled over next to a narrow trail that led to a cliff overlooking the ocean. I had never been here before, but I recognized if from the packs memories. They used this site for cliff diving.

Jacob waited for me to dismount first and then followed suit. He headed up the path, still silent and deep in thought. I followed quietly, assuming he would speak when he was ready. Jumping up on the rocks, he turned to assist me, knowing that with my clumsy nature I was likely to stumble and then barrel over the side. We sat down on the edge, our legs dangling beneath us. Jacob gazed across the horizon.

"I'm not sure I understand," he said. "They're monsters."

"No, they're just different. And, you are right. You don't understand. You couldn't."

"Try me, Bella," he grumbled.

I sighed, glancing at him warily. He was determined to know the truth, I could tell that much by his face. But, would he understand. Definitely not. What the heck, I thought.

"Do you remember the girl I told you about? My best friend, from the asylum. I thought she was dead, well, she is dead, in a sense..." I looked up. Jacob's expression showed that he wasn't following me. "It's Alice, Jake. She's the one from all those years ago. Alice Cullen."

Jake's eyes widened in surprise. "You're kidding! You are sure that's her?"

"Yeah, it's definitely her."

"Is that why you keep sneaking off? To go see her? Does she remember who you are? That's why you won't phase with us, isn't it?! You didn't want us to know," he wondered aloud.

"She doesn't remember me at all, Jake," I explained dejectedly.

"Well, that's probably best. I mean, she's not the same Alice you knew. She's a monster now. Don't you get that? She's dangerous."

Anger boiled beneath my skin. How dare he. Jacob didn't even know her. "You don't know what you're talking about," I growled furiously.

"No, Bella. You don't know what you're talking about. You knew the _human_ Alice. That was who you formed a bond with and that connection died along with her soul. She is one of the damned now! A freakin' vampire. You kill vampires, remember?! Any relationship that you had with her is now a moot point."

My eyes flashed in fury. Jacob leaned away from me as I began to shake uncontrollably. "You're wrong," I spat. I was dangerously close to attacking him, but as angry as I was, in the back of my mind I knew I couldn't blame him on how he felt about their kind. He was prejudiced, as I once was not so long ago.

Jumping up, I made a snap decision to go for a run. I could feel the electrifying tingle of the change coursing throughout my body. I was vaguely aware of Jacob trying to calm me but I ignored him and raced into the forest.

Once I crossed the border, I could no longer hold back the change and my body literally ripped open from the force. The pain disoriented me for a moment and I stumbled over my shredded clothing. He was wrong. He had to be. Alice was the same, just... different. I could feel it. Our bond was still very much in tact. It had to be.

I only ran to soothe the restless feeling but so far, it had done nothing to help. I wanted to attempt something dangerous. I wanted to fight, flirt with death. I needed a chase, a hunt of sorts. My instincts took over then, turning me around to head towards Forks. I knew exactly where I was going this time. There was a big, burly vampire waiting for his moment with this mutt and I was going to give it to him. Tonight.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dun, dun, dun! Please you guys, let me know what you think. I love reviews! I hope you all are still enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer:** Same as usual. SM is the brilliant mind behind the characters and some situations in this story. I only messed with the plot, and tweaked Bella's character.


	19. Release

**Release**

Black, billowing clouds rolled across the skies, blocking out the sun. The wind was picking up, raging against me. Nature knew that I was running head first into a death trap, but at this moment I could not care less. The wolf inside of me had been repressed for too long and she was dying to be released. She wanted a fight and I could no longer reign her in.

The rain had joined the harsh winds that was trying to slow my pace, yet I was unstoppable right now. I dug my claws into the soggy earth and pushed forward. I wanted this. I needed it.

I came to an overgrown path that led to their front door. I could smell them now. I was close. Trotting along the path, I knew it was reckless, but this is exactly what I want; to be caught.

The road was longer than I had anticipated and I growled at myself for not taking a direct route straight through the trees.

"Emmett, I swear if you don't hurry up and get down here I'll leave your sorry behind and you can go alone!"

Go. Go where?! He couldn't leave yet. I needed him there!

"Alice said that if we didn't leave now you would miss the bears. Do you want to miss the bears Emmett," yelled an impatient Rosalie. Her voice was getting louder and by the sound of her tone I imagined that she was not one that you would want to keep waiting.

Finally, I rounded the last curve and the white house was in front of me. I spotted Rosalie pacing irritably on the porch, grumbling to herself. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and stalked forward slowly, making sure my paws stepped on every available twig in their path.

The blonde vampire didn't hear my approach at first. She was yelling for Emmett again. I stomped on another twig as she paused to gather more air in her lungs. Her head snapped up and she hissed. Her eyes landed on mine and narrowed. A grin crept across her face.

"I'm leaving Emmett," she called, stepping off the porch. "It seems that your dinner has arrived on a silver platter tonight."

An eerie silence followed, suddenly broken by a stampede of thundering feet. Emmett burst through the door first, Alice storming out quickly after. Jasper came out last as Alice shoved by a baffled Emmett. She was in front of me instantly.

"You are crazy... you know that," she whispered urgently. "Leave. Now!"

I sat down and leaned to the side so I could see around her and continue my stare down with the brute. Alice sighed angrily. "How do I make you understand?! Shoo! Bad dog!"

Rolling my eyes, I jumped around her and trotted slowly towards Emmett. His eyes lit up and his lip curled into a smug grin. "You have got to be kidding me. This isn't even a challenge. Who ordered delivery," he boomed, laughing at his own joke. "I told you guys she followed us here, but nooooo. None of you would take me seriously! Do you believe me now?!"

I could sense Alice flanking my right protectively so I stopped and glanced over my shoulder trying to convey the message that she should move. It's not her fight. She refused to budge, not even looking at me but glaring daggers at Emmett. She squared her shoulders and stepped in front of me. "She is not your _meal_, Emmett," she hissed.

Emmett jumped off the porch and closed the space between them. He was now nose-to-nose with Alice. Jasper decided to intervene then. "Come on, Alice," he spoke softly in her ear. "She wants to fight him. She's furious and I won't have you getting hurt because of some crazy animal." He pulled gently on her arm, pleading with his eyes.

"No, I will not leave! I can take care of myself, Jasper!"

I realized there was no way I could fight Emmett without Alice getting involved, at least not here... I jumped around Alice and flew at Emmett, latching on to his shirt, ripping a piece off with my teeth. Before he had time to react, I was running off into the woods. Whatever happened to vampires having fast reflexes?! That seemed too easy.

"That was my favorite shirt," he roared out behind me. Ha! The chase was on! Despite his massive size, Emmett was able to catch up with me fairly quickly. However, he was no match for the foliage I was leading him through. I could hear him muttering curses as the vines continued to snag on his clothing. He roared out in frustration and I heard him leap. _Oh, crap_. I was not expecting that.

Emmett landed on all fours in front of me, cutting off my path. My mind couldn't process everything so quickly and before I could make my limbs move, his arm shot out and struck me straight in the chest. The blow flung me in the air, knocking me backwards. I landed on my left paw, which buckled and snapped under the sudden impact.

I yelped, quickly shifting so I could balance on the other three uninjured paws. I looked up to see Emmett lunging. He brought us both down into the mud. As he stood to loom over me, he slipped on the slick ground and I saw my opening. I pounced.

He clearly did not expect that tactic and stumbled backwards, flopping back into the mud puddle. I jumped up on his chest, ready to rip into his granite skin when he started to laugh uncontrollably.

I can't believe it. He's actually laughing! I growled furiously which only made him laugh harder.

"What are you doing," Edward's voice rang out, bouncing off the trees. _Edward_. Forgetting about Emmett, I stared at _him_. He was even more beautiful with the rain falling off of him like that.

Emmett took my distraction as his advantage and in one swift movement he rolled us both over and snatched a handful of fur at the base of my neck, hoisting me up, letting my paws dangle in the air. "Edward," he beamed. "You're just in time! You won't believe how fast she was running. I was - "

"Emmett," Edward growled, his eyes dark with fury. "Put her down."

"Okay, okay! I was going to share, honest. Well... no, I wasn't. Actually, I'm not even thirsty. It seemed like it would be fun. Like I said - "

"Emmett!"

"Right," he grumbled, dropping me. "Sorry."

I whimpered, having landed on my left paw again. Edward's eyes flickered to mine and he dropped down, holding his hand out to me. "Let me see," he said softly.

I hopped over to him, totally forgetting the anger that led me to this crazy chase. He examined my paw, his hands barely whispering over my fur. It was an extraordinary feeling, as if tiny electric shocks were connecting us.

He stood up abruptly, glaring at Emmett. "You hurt her."

I leaned back against Edward's legs, enjoying Emmett's discomfort.

"What's the big deal, Edward?! It was an accident," he growled defensively.

"Oh, so you chasing her was an accident," he asked sarcastically.

"No. She started it! It's not my fault. Look at what she did to my clothes," he shouted, pulling at the muddied, ripped shirt.

Edward raised an eyebrow, now amused. He looked down at me questioningly. I simply grinned up at him, letting my tongue loll out to the side, and winked. He smirked, rubbing behind my ears and glared back up at Emmett.

"What?! Oh, come on! I did not purposely try to hurt her. I was having fun! You heard what Alice said about the mutt and you know how scary she can be," he admitted sheepishly.

"Leave us," Edward demanded, sending shivers up my spine. His darker side excited me.

"Us? Edward... man, I'm worried about you. It's an animal... don't you see that?"

"No. she's not just an _animal_. Surely you noticed that when you couldn't keep up with her."

My heart faltered a couple of beats and I gulped. He was definitely on to me.

"Whatever, Edward," Emmett grumbled, glancing down at me curiously. "See you back at the house." He jogged into the trees, looking back a few times at Edward warily before finally disappearing.

Edward groaned out in frustration as soon as Emmett was out of earshot. "You have no idea how I wish to know what you are thinking. I would give just about anything to have that," he sighed.

I sighed too. I would give anything to him and if he really wanted that... I'd do anything to make him happy.

_You can have that, if you truly want it._

Edward's eyes grew as wide as saucers and he jumped back away from me.

_Well, I won't lie and say that didn't hurt. Are you frightened of me now_, I thought sadly.

His mouth gaped open and shut quickly. He repeated this several times before finally managing to speak aloud. "N-no, I'm not afraid of you. It's just... different. You are different. I'm adjusting."

I rolled my eyes and huffed. _You are a vampire. You would think you'd be used to bizarre by now. By the way, you don't have to speak aloud. If you will it, we can speak mind-to-mind, but I won't invade if you aren't comfortable with that_.

He was studying me carefully now and nodded his head hesitantly in approval. I tried to contain my excitement as I dove into his mind, forcing myself to concentrate only on conversation.

_What are you_, he asked silently.

_I'd rather not say._

_Is it bad?_

_It could be, depending on how you take it._

_Are you... could you harm my family, _he wondered worriedly.

_I could, if I wanted. I swear to you though, I would never harm any of you. Ever._

_So why did you go after Emmett like that?_

_I was angry and let my instincts take over. Sorry about that. I think I did him a favor though. That shirt was dreadful. Paisley?! What was he thinking?_

Edward laughed loudly. _Alice would have enjoyed hearing that. Speaking of Alice, I get the sense that you understand her, or... I'm grabbing at air here. Want to help me out?_

_Sure. I knew Alice, but it seems she has forgotten me._

_Hold on. That would mean you knew her before, when she was human._

_Yes. _

_You, you're old!_

_Um... thanks for that._

_Sorry, I just meant... That was a long time ago. Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you._

_It's okay._

_But, this is good news! Wait and see, when she finds out she will be ecstatic! Her past has been such a mystery. She hasn't been able to remember anything._

_She remembered her name, _I pointed out.

_No, that was a name she heard after the change. She said it sounded nice and she adopted it. So, Alice is her real name?_

_Technically, it's Mary Alice, but she was always fond of just Alice. Seriously though, I have to ask you not to mention anything to her. I want her to remember on her own._

_And if she doesn't._

_Then it wasn't meant for her to. She is happy, Edward. I can see that. Her past wasn't so great. Perhaps she has forgotten for a reason. Promise me you won't say anything._

Edward frowned, obviously displeased.

_Please don't give me that look Edward. I honestly think this way is best._

_Alright. I'll go along with this for now... Where are you from?_

_Romania._

_Your family?_

_Back in Romania, _I winced. I longed to see my brothers again, but that would never happen.

_Sore subject? _

_Yes._

_Got it. I'll change the topic,_ he thought, his expression curious. _Forgive me, but... you are a wolf?_

_It would seem that I am, _I sighed, looking down at my four paws_._

_Yes, so it would seem. Is that all I'm getting?_

_For now._

_Fine. How's your paw?_

_It should be fine. I heal quickly._

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, a flash of recognition crossing over his face._ It's getting dark. My father should be home. He can take a look at your injury._

_That won't be necessary._

_Of course it's necessary. Don't make me drag you, _he smirked mischievously_._

_You wouldn't dare._

_Would you like to try me?_

I hobbled over to his side, my snout in the air. _Fine. But, I warn you... I'll be slow._

_I can be patient_. He smiled crookedly down at me and I couldn't help but return it with a smile of my own as we made our way through the forest. I wasn't exactly sure of what would happen next, but for now I was content. As long as Edward was here by my side, I felt I could face anything.

* * *

**Author's Note: The End. **Just kidding, again. Sorry for the delay. I have a problem. My brain has been bombarded with several plot ideas, three so far, and they will not go away. Every time I sit down and try to write on HM, a certain scene will pop in my head from a different plot and I'm not able to concentrate. Anyways, I had to sit down and write outlines for each of the stories and that's why it took me so long to update. But now that they are written down, I'm hoping they will leave me alone until I can finish HM. If not, well... I suppose we'll cross that bridge if it comes.

**Disclaimer:** Yup, still not SM.


	20. Baths & Poodles

**Baths & Poodles**

I must admit. My injury was hardly more than a sprain, yet I used it to my advantage so the walk with Edward would last longer. I fell back at one point, admiring the view from behind.

_I can feel your eyes_, Edward snickered. _What, may I ask, do you find so appealing?_

_Absolutely nothing_, I huffed. _Just thinking. You are a funny looking creature, if you must know_. Okay, so I lied, but I was not about to admit to Edward that I was ogling him.

_Right. Thanks, I think. I sense that is not the complete truth, but I can't be sure. I still can't read your mind. Only the words you place in my head... Do you read mine? I mean, more than when we are communicating_, he questioned, glancing behind him occasionally.

_I can, but I haven't. I'm only using a little piece so we can converse. Don't worry. I'm not taking advantage. Although, if I think about it, that is very stupid on my part. You could be planning an ambush or something._

Edward stopped and turned to face me._ I would never, _he thought passionately, his jaw set determinedly.

_As crazy as it sounds, Edward, I do trust you_, I admitted.

He laughed then, his eyes light. _I – you really shouldn't. Every moment you spend with me is dangerous_, he warned, his mood darkening considerably.

_I think I will take my chances._

He sighed, giving up. _You must think I'm daft. I haven't even asked for your name_.

My name. He wanted to know my name. _Uh... you can call me... Wolf._

_Wolf,_ he questioned, an amused grin spreading across his face.

_Yeah, it suits me. Don't you think?_

_Definitely_, he smiled, leaning over to ruffle my fur.

_Hey! Watch the fur buddy,_ I thought, ducking away and trotting closer to the white mansion in the far distance.

"What about your paw," he called after me.

_It's fine! I told you I'm a quick healer._

_**...**_

As we approached the house, Edward hopped up onto the porch and I turned to leave.

_Where do you think you're going?_

_Home._

_Oh, where's that?_

_Up near the coast._

His eyes narrowed again in suspicion. I really needed to be more careful about what I say to him. He was about to say something else when headlights broke through the trees and a slick, fancy black car drove past us, parking next to Edward's silver Volvo. The good looking doctor stepped out of the car.

"Carlisle! You're just in time. I want you to look at _Wolf's_ paw. I think Emmett was a bit too rough."

"Wolf," asked a confused Carlisle. He studied Edward closely and glanced over at me, his eyebrow raising in surprise. "So, she has a name now?"

"Yes, it suits her," Alice beamed, skipping out the front door.

"I think you guys have it all wrong," grumbled a moody Emmet, who had emerged from the woods hand in hand with a noticeably happier Rosalie. Both had light eyes from their recent meal. "That's a psycho mutt, more suitably named, _Cujo_!"

"Oh, shut yer pie hole, Emmett," Alice drawled in a Southern twang.

"Carlisle," Edward interrupted, nodding his head towards me. "Her paw."

"Edward, I'm not a veterinarian," Carlisle pointed out.

"It can't be that much different," he insisted.

_Edward, honestly... it feels fine_. I lifted my paw up and placing it back on the ground, shifting my weight on top of it for emphasis. _See_.

"Alright," Carlisle caved. "Let's all go inside."

"Carlisle," shrieked a miffed Rosalie. "You are not seriously going to let this flea-infested mutt into our clean home are you?!"

I grunted. _I resent that!_

"Don't worry Rose," interjected Alice. "As soon as Carlisle looks at her paw I will give her a bath."

_Oh, no. Edward, I'm leaving now!_ I panicked and turned to make my exit.

"Oh, no you don't," Edward laughed, snatching me up and flying inside so fast that I was disoriented. Shaking my head I looked around the inside of the house and it was just as elaborate as the outside, yet it still had a cozy feel.

_Not what you expected?_

_No coffins,_ I teased.

Edward grinned, placing me on a wooden dining room table. _Nope, no coffins_.

"That is definitely not sanitary," grumbled Rosalie.

"Like you use it," Alice snapped.

"Edward, why are you grinning like that," Carlisle asked, gazing at us curiously, ignoring the girls' bickering. His eyes lit up suddenly. "You can really hear her thoughts," he stated, intrigued. "So, what you heard in the clearing was actually her?"

"Not exactly. We converse rather than read thoughts," Edward explained.

"What do you mean converse," Emmett boomed, barreling into the room. "Aren't animals dense? You've never been able to chat with our meals before _Ed_, or are you some sort of dog whisperer now? Our very own Dr. Dolittle perhaps? If that's the case then please enlighten her and explain that she owes me a new shirt," he whined.

"That's enough Emmet," a woman with caramel colored hair ordered, breezing into the room. "Well isn't she a pretty little thing. I've always wanted a pet, even though it's impractical considering our... _situation_. Does she have a name?"

"Wolf," Alice said brightly, jumping up on the table to join me. She sat down and started stroking my ears. My eyelids began to droop.

"She likes that," Jasper whispered, gliding in through what seemed to be the kitchen.

"Why are you whispering," Emmett whispered back.

"Because the damn mutt is falling asleep, idiot," Rosalie barked, startling me from my daze.

"Come on, Rose," Emmett sighed. "Don't be like that. Let's go upstairs and finish that homework. I'm a week's worth of work behind in trig, but if you help me with that, I'll tutor you in anatomy," he grinned suggestively, waggling his eyebrows.

"Is that so," Rosalie asked, attempting to be nonchalant at his proposal, but failing miserably as a smile emerged.

Emmett took her arm and muttered in her ear as Rosalie giggled. Hearing their door snap shut a few moments later I looked at Edward and blushed. For a moment I had wished that Edward was whispering provocative thoughts in my ear.

"Aw," cried Alice. "She's blushing!"

"How can you tell," asked an eager Carlisle.

"She got really hot all of a sudden, so I assumed..." Alice explained thoughtfully.

I growled and ducked my head out of her reach. _Edward, could you do me a favor?_

_That depends on the favor,_ he winked.

I rolled my eyes, but I was about to burst on the inside. If only he knew how he affected me. _Could you ask your family to speak to me rather than about me. It's not like I can't understand what they're saying..._

"Wolf has requested that you speak to her, rather than about her. She would kindly like to remind you all that she can understand you," Edward stated.

_Thanks._

_No problem._

"Of course," Carlisle breathed. Excitement in his eyes. "Let's see about that paw of yours, Wolf."

I nodded and lifted my paw up so he could easily assess the damage. He chuckled lightly as he examined it thoroughly, bending it back and forth several times and asking if anything hurt. I shook my head each time, making sure he knew that it didn't. He chuckled again. "Amazing," he mumbled to himself.

I glanced over at Edward, confused by Carlisle's statement.

"He's amazed that you are able to understand and communicate with us," Edward explained, speaking aloud so everyone could hear. Now it was Carlisle's turn to be confused. He looked at Edward, silently asking a question.

"She wanted to know what you found so amazing."

"Ah, I see. Well... Wolf, are you alone? Are there any more of your species around here," he inquired.

My eyes narrowed. Why would he ask me that? Was he trying to determine if I would be easy to get rid of or if there would be others he would need to deal with as well?

_He didn't mean anything by it,_ Edward assured me, catching the flicker of suspicion in my eyes. _He's just curious. Always asking questions._

I may not trust the vampire doctor just yet, but I did trust Edward. _Alone_.

"She's alone."

"How long have you been alone," Carlisle asked, sympathetically.

_Awhile._

"A long time," Edward translated.

"You poor thing," Esme spoke softly from the corner. I had forgotten she was in the room. "You must be so lonely." She approached me slowly, her hand extended as she placed it upon my cheek. I shivered slightly from the cold.

I was lonely. All these years of roaming by myself. I tried not to think about it but when someone points it out directly, it's hard not to focus on. I averted my eyes down so I could gaze at my paws. I wanted to hide my weaknesses as long as I could.

"She's uncomfortable," Jasper stated.

_Thank you, empath. Way to state the obvious_, I huffed.

"His name is Jasper," Edward informed me, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Is she talking about Jasper," asked Alice.

"She didn't know his name and referred to him as an empath so I figured I'd introduce him," Edward answered.

"Well, let's cut the chitchat shall we," interrupted Esme. "Our house guest needs a bath."

"That's right," beamed a happy Alice. "Follow me, Wolf!" She bounced off the table and marched to the stairs, glancing back as if to say, "Why are you not following me yet?"

_Do I have to,_ I asked Edward, gulping. He just smiled and winked. _Yeah, thanks for all your help,_ I thought, following Alice with my head bowed in defeat.

"You're welcome," Edward called out.

_**...**_

The aroma of bath salts and scented candles had my nose twitching in fits. I had already sneezed three times and we hadn't even made it into the bathroom yet. I sulked behind Alice slowly.

"Geez, Rose! You don't think you overdid it with the bubble bath do you," Alice gasped, entering the bathroom. I followed her gaze and groaned. The tub was piled high with pink bubbles. They weren't going to try and drown me were they? Why else would Rose help? I eyed the mound of bubbles warily, my gaze flickering between the tub, Alice and Rosalie. I balked. Alice was behind me in an instant, shutting the door before I could escape.

"What can I say? She really smells," Rosalie sniffed, her nose scrunching up in distaste.

"Just help me get her in the bath," Alice grumbled, realizing that I wasn't going to make this easy.

"You're kidding! She's filthy. I'm not touching her," she refused, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Come on. If you help me, I'll do your homework for a month," Alice bargained.

Rosalie paused to consider, chewing on her lip. "Make it two."

"Done."

Rosalie picked up a towel and stalked forward. By then I was flush up against the door, unable to go any farther, the wood splitting slightly under the pressure. She sprang, tossing the towel over my body, grabbing me up in her arms. I squirmed and shoved as Alice ran over to help.

I was half hovering over the pile of bubbles now, Alice and Rosalie's feet were braced against the marble steps leading up to the tub, attempting to tug me up and over. I realized that I would be going in no matter what so I might as well take them down with me. I shifted my weight, shoving all three of us towards the water, successfully catching them off guard. They tumbled backwards, landing in the bubble pit with a huge splash.

Rosalie shrieked, her long legs dangling in the air over the edge of the tub, her hair now drenched and plastered to her cheeks. Alice had submerged completely and she came up coughing, a glob of bubbles sitting on top of her head. I sat in between the two, soaking wet, but smug. Serves them right.

Alice's eyes were wide as she looked down at herself, then over at us. As she took in Rosalie's appearance she started to giggle which morphed into full on laughter when Rose glared her way.

"What the hell is so funny, Alice," she growled, trying to stand but slipping on a bar of soap. This only caused Alice to laugh harder.

I rolled my eyes. Whatever happened to graceful vampires? I jumped out quickly. Alice's laughs immediately ceased. "Don't you dare," she hissed. I grinned mischievously and shook my whole body, flinging the water, bubbles, soap and mud over the entire bathroom, successfully coating them in the process.

Between Rosalie's curses and death threats, and Alice's squeals of defeat, we almost missed the muffled laughter at the doorway. The three of us turned and there stood Emmett, camcorder in hand. "That was awesome! You just made my day. Hey, Jasper," he boomed over his shoulder. "I got the whole thing!"

"Emmett, I swear if you are not gone by the time I'm done with this sentence, I will rip you to pieces," Rosalie roared, staggering out of the tub. Emmett had already fled after she shouted his name, but I'm sure her threat had not gone unheard.

_**...**_

A few torturous hours and a sparkling, clean bathroom later, I wondered if things could possibly get any worse than they were at this moment in time. Alice had been hovering over me for the past hour with a hair dryer and brush. She'd fluff here, primp there, only when I spotted the bright pink bows is when I really started to sweat.

Rosalie sat off to the side, her appearance perfect once more. She was flipping through a fashion magazine, occasionally glancing up with a smirk. That made me even more nervous.

Finally, Alice sighed, looking satisfied as she placed her weapons down. "Finished," she sang. "Follow me if you want to ogle yourself!" Rosalie scoffed loudly as Alice skipped out of the bathroom with me hot on her heels.

She led me to a brightly colored room with elaborate furniture that looked as if it should be on a showroom floor rather than in a house. I followed her to a full-length mirror and she beamed proudly. "Ta da!"

I almost choked. There staring back at me was a white puff ball of fur, fully decked out in pink bows placed on my ears and hot pink nail polish on my claws.

_I look like a poodle!_ I whined, gazing horror-struck at my reflection.

_Ah, but a very lovely poodle_, Edward chuckled softly from the doorway.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I know. I'm late. So sorry. I will try to post the next chapter in a more timely manner. One thing though, I'm not getting as much feedback as I would like. You can be brief, I don't mind, but I really do love the reviews, good and bad. It helps inspire me to write faster and update more quickly! (_hint hint)_

**Disclaimer:** The plot is mine, the rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer!


	21. Goodbye & Hello

**Goodbye & Hello**

I woke up disoriented from a heavy sleep. A faint crackling from the embers in the fireplace popped every so often. Memories form the previous night flooded back to me. Alice's laughter from her successful revenge, Edward's nurturing as he built the fire so I could remain warm, and the rest of the family, content with each other's company, even when I was there. They were all utterly blissful and I longed to be part of it, forever.

Yawning, I stretched out my limbs, ridding the aching stiffness that had seeped into my bones. My eyes fluttered open and I yelped. Alice was lying on the floor beside me, staring.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you," she smiled sadly. "But I saw you leaving, without saying goodbye. I sent everyone hunting so you could go without Edward following you. Wherever you are headed, he cannot go with you. Your future goes dark and I cannot see. I don't like it, and I don't want you to leave but I can also see that if I don't let you, all of our futures just... disappear." she reached out then, taking my paw in her hand. "I should know you. I think I knew you, once. Maybe you just remind me of someone... something." She gazed thoughtfully into my eyes, pleading. "Do be careful, Wolf. Promise you will return. Not just for Edward's sake, but all of ours. You definitely liven things up around here," she giggled, remembering the bubble bath.

I set my head on top of her hand, assuring her that I would be careful, but I hadn't quite made up my mind if I would come back. Did I belong here, with them? Alice said she couldn't see if I stayed, did that mean I would bring harm to their family? It would surely kill me to leave them indefinitely, but if it were for their safety I would do it in a heartbeat.

"You'd better hurry. They'll be back soon," she sighed, patting my head and jumping up. She walked to the front door slowly and turned the knob. A blast of cool fall air floated in through the open door, ruffling my fur. Taking one last glance at Alice, I sprang through the door and out into the trees, not daring to look back.

**...**

I arrived back at Emily's much sooner than I anticipated. Still in my wolf form, I sat down on the front porch, waiting for her to wake up. It was barely day break and I didn't want to alarm her by scratching at the door. Jacob was not here waiting this time. I imagined he was still disgusted by my interest in the Cullens.

After passing over the border, I had noticed a tickle inside my head. A slight pressure on my temples. Sitting there with nothing else to do, I realized it was getting louder, now an audible buzz. The pressure continued to build until finally, bits of conversations started to seep through. I caught Sam's voice, as well as a few of the other pack members. Had I been blocking them?

_Bella? Where have you been? Never mind. I need you to get Jake and meet us at the usual spot. It's urgent_, Sam thought.

_On my way_. Scenes flashed before my vision as I raced to Jacob's. A new werewolf had been showing symptoms of phasing and today he finally exploded. Seeing him through Sam I saw that he was more than a little spooked.

I ran up the walk to Billy and Jake's, shoving the door open with my nose. Jacob jumped up from the kitchen table, knocking over his chair and Billy's cup of coffee in the process.

"Bella," Billy questioned, concerned.

"I'll be back, Dad," Jacob said, taking in my hasty entrance.

I ran back outside, knowing that Jake would be right behind me. I felt the air shift slightly as he _changed_.

_Jacob, finally! Grayson changed today. We just got him calm and back in human form but he's pretty freaked out right now. Sam is talking to him but the poor dude thinks he's gone insane. He keeps mumbling things like, 'white walls' and 'therapy,'_ explained Seth.

_He's being such a baby about the whole thing. I wish he'd just deal already,_ Leah piped up.

_He's scared Leah, you can't blame him for that. Remember what it was like for you_, I reminded her, replaying the memory of her first change in my head.

_You didn't have to remind me_, she thought bitterly.

_How old is Grayson_, Jacob wondered, breaking up the murderous thoughts of Leah.

_Thirteen_, Embry answered.

_He's very young_, Quil thought.

_Actually, that's pretty late, for a first change_, I countered, recalling the phases of myself and my brothers. _You guys must be late bloomers_, I teased, attempting to lighten the mood.

Jacob scoffed behind me, rolling his eyes.

Reaching the clearing, we slowed our pace so we wouldn't frighten the boy. Sam was leaning over a young man, who certainly didn't appear to be only thirteen years of age. However, his face showed how young he really was. His cheeks were splotchy and wet with tears, his eyes wide in fear and disbelief. His long, unruly ebony hair hung limply a his shoulders, tangled with several leaves and twigs.

Sam had just completed his retelling of their history. Most of the pack sat on the outskirts of the opening, watching the boy carefully just in case he decided to make a run for it.

"I-I don't want this. Take it back. I want to be a normal teenager!" He stood abruptly, looking for an escape route. When he saw that he was basically surrounded he huffed angrily. "This isn't fair. You can't keep me here against my own will!"

"You are right, we cannot keep you here against your will, but we can help you. We know what you are going through because we have been through it ourselves. Unfortunately, it's not as simple as taking it back. I wish we could. It definitely is not fair but you have to accept it. That's the only way you will have any peace," Sam explained in a soft tone. "Now, I remember my first phase. I was starving. How about I introduce you to everyone properly and then we can go get some breakfast? I believe you know most of us."

Sam proceeded to point out and identify everyone, finally stopping at me. "...and here we have Bella."

Grayson pursed his lips and looked over me carefully. "She looks different from the rest of you. Why is she so small," he asked, flickering his eyes between my form and Jake's, noting the obvious differences. His eyes lit up as a thought occurred to him, "Is she new like me? Is that how I look?"

"Bella is from a different kind of pack, yet she's still the same despite the size difference. She is actually the eldest of us," Sam answered.

Grayson's eyes widened, "How much older?"

"A true lady never reveals her age," Sam chuckled. "Come on, let's go get that breakfast. Emily always cooks us a huge feast."

"Good, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," Grayson grumbled, his stomach gurgling.

Sam placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, guiding him out of the clearing. The rest of the pack followed them, phasing back to their original forms.

_Bella_, Jake started.

_Now now, Jacob. I need to get back to Emily's so I can go straight to school. I'm late enough as it is._

Jacob was about to comment back when shouts rang out up ahead. Sam's voice flooded through my mind, masking out Jacob's protests. Grayson had escaped and had crossed over the border. He was now in the Cullen's territory.

The others had phased back, mentally yelling at the boy to return. I focused my thoughts to Sam directly, _they're probably scaring him with all the voices shouting at once. He's overwhelmed by it all. Everyone should change back and head to Emily's. I'll go after him._

_How will you get him to listen to you,_ Sam wondered.

_I have my ways,_ I explained, already running off after Grayson's fresh trail. In all honesty, I wasn't quite sure how to wrangle in a new puppy, but I couldn't let the Cullens find him on their land. I wasn't sure how serious they were about the treaty but if they were anything like the pack, they took it to heart.

As I passed the border I called out to the boy, hoping he would listen. _Hey Gray_, I thought. _It's just me, Bella. Gray, do you hear me?_ His thoughts were crazed as he was looking for shelter. _You won't find any, Gray. Not here. You belong with the pack, you will be safe there._ When I didn't get a direct response I continued. _This is your fate, your destiny. You can't run from it. You should embrace it. Honestly, you don't have a choice. It's part of who you are and I promise that it's not bad._ I stopped, looking around the area. He was there, hiding somewhere close. I could smell him near, his fear evident.

A twig snapped behind me and I swung around quickly as Grayson vaulted himself towards me. His claws sliced through my cheek as I side-stepped out of the way.

_Ow, Gray! That hurt,_ I mentally scolded.

He was panting heavily, watching the blood drip down my nose. _I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I just can't go back!_

_Well, you can't stay here either,_ I growled.

_Why not?!_

_Weren't you listening to anything Sam told you? Remember the treaty and your borders? You have crossed them and you are now standing in their territory. If they catch us here, the treaty will be broken and there will no longer be peace between them._

_Oh, his face fell._ He looked around, wondering if he should try running again.

_Please, Gray. Have pity on me. You don't want an old lady to throw out a hip chasing after you, do you?_

He looked down at his paws, ashamed. _No, I guess not. How old are you exactly?_

I smiled, _let's just say that I'm old enough to be your great, great, great grandma!_

He yelped in shock. _No way! So, why did they send you after me, if you're so old and all?_

_They didn't. I volunteered. Besides, they're not allowed to cross the border, remember?_

_Alright,_ he sighed. _I think I'm ready to go home now. You know, I'd give anything to go through normal puberty. I don't think that's too much to ask._

I rolled my eyes, _come on pup. Let's get you home._

**...**

Back at Emily's, everyone was waiting in the kitchen. The small room was packed. Grayson was immediately pulled into the center and given a stack of pancakes and bacon. He greedily scarfed it down as the other fussed over his attempt to runaway.

I went to get ready for school, wondering if I should even try to showing up. Who was I kidding though? I had to see them. The Cullens were quickly becoming an addiction.

Returning to the kitchen I made my way to the fridge, searching for something to drink. Grayson gasped behind me, choking on his eggs. "Hey! You're not old," he accused angrily.

"Looks can be deceiving," I answered, giving him a small wink.

"You didn't lie?"

"I'm a horrible liar Gray. You'll know if I ever lie to you."

"Anyways," Leah interrupted. "Did you see _them_?"

It was my turn to choke.

"See who," Grayson asked.

"The vampires you doof!"

Jacob snorted, his eyes meeting mine from across the room. "Nah, they were probably at school, right Bella," Jacob asked, smirking.

I feigned shock, "Oh! School! I almost forgot. I'll see you guys tonight," I called, dashing out of the house.

Outside, I realized that my truck was still parked at school so I took off running at a steady pace, enjoying the wind against my skin. I got there just as the lunch bell rang. I walked into the cafeteria, instantly feeling every eye on me. I quickly grabbed a tray of food and kept my eyes down, heading to Mr. Marcy's room.

It seemed like such a long time had passed since I had last seen him. I was anxious to show him my filled composition notebook. As I walked into the room, his eyes lit up, "Bella! Has it been ages? It seems like it's been lifetimes!" His face sobered up and he asked how I'd been.

"I'm alive," I replied brightly.

"So you are," he smiled. "I have decided that you must be a danger magnet. Should I be concerned. I do hope it's not contagious," he teased.

"Let's hope not," I groaned.

"So, how's the writing been going," he asked, shuffling through some papers.

"Great! Let me show you," I exclaimed excitedly, pulling the notebook from my bag, tossing it on his desk.

"Well, that was fast," he stated, flipping through the pages. "Wait... you filled the whole thing," he asked in an awed tone.

"Yeah, I even came up with a couple of melodies."

"Excellent! We will have to go over them," he said, gesturing to the piano. We spent the rest of the lunch period going over some of the melodies I had bouncing around in my head. Some he would instantly agree to, striking a few keys on the piano and then for the others he didn't necessarily like, he would suggest a different approach. Overall, he liked most of what I came up with, which made me beam in pride. In the end, he asked if he could keep the notebook and work on a few tunes himself.

"Sure, see you later Barry," I waved, heading towards Biology.

Walking into the classroom, something was different. A chill swept over my body as I felt _his _eyes on me. He was waiting for me. I hesitated briefly before taking my seat slowly. He immediately turned towards me. "What happened to your face," he asked, his voice laced in fury.

My hand automatically flew up to the faint scrapes left by Grayson's claws this morning. "Um, I guess I scratched myself while I was sleeping," I shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Doesn't seem like you got much sleep," he said, calling my bluff as he studied the dark bags residing beneath my eyes.

"Rough night," I mumbled, blushing.

"Mhm," he grumbled. I could tell he didn't buy my excuse. "That guy you left with. Jessica Stanley says you two are dating."

"He's a friend," I corrected.

I don't like him," he stated bluntly. "Did he give you a hard time yesterday? Our families don't really get along so I can imagine he wasn't too thrilled with seeing you around us."

_That's an understatement._ "Yeah, I noticed," I said. "But no, he was just concerned that I got hurt is all."

"Mhm," he repeated, obviously still unconvinced. Before he could say anything else, Mr. Banner called the class to order and started the day's lesson. I could feel Edward's gaze the entire class, successfully making me blush so much that I figured my face would be permanently flushed for the rest of my existence.

I gathered my books quickly as the bell rang, hightailing it out into the halls. However, I didn't get too far when I heard Alice calling out my name. I stopped, waiting for her to catch up, praying that Edward would not be with her.

"You missed English this morning," she huffed impatiently, shoving past the mob of students moving too slow for her pace. "We were paired up for a project and it's due next week. Should I come over tonight so we can start?"

Surely she knew I could never bring her to Emily's. "Um... What about your place?"

"You're never going to invite me over are you," she asked, her facing falling into a pout.

I sighed, "Sorry, Alice. I would feel weird since I'm only a guest myself. I would consider it rude of me," I explained. At least that was partly true.

"Oh, I guess I see your point. Okay, my house it is! I'll ride with you so I can show you the way. I doubt your old truck could keep up with Edward's car," she prattled on. "See you after class."

**...**

Alice was waiting anxiously at my truck after school. She waved as she spotted me walking towards her. "Hey Bella!" She looked genuinely happy to see me, a bright smile was plastered on her face.

"Hey," I answered joyfully. This is how it's supposed to be. We were friends. Sort of.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I realize that most of you are probably furious with me right now. I haven't updated in awhile, but I do have a valid reason. I had the flu! Blame the bug. So rest assured. The story is not on hiatus, it's going to keep on keeping on! As a treat for all of you being so patient, not to mention how you guys broke the record for reviews last time, I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow! But, there's a catch. Depending on how many reviews I get will determine what time I post it. Want it early? Well then review! Sorry, I wouldn't normally hold chapters hostage for reviews but I'm in a playful mood and I figured it would be a fun game. I'll give you all a little factoid: Only about 1/4 of you actually review! Yikes!

If you haven't seen Forget Me Not's trailer (the prequel to Haunting Moon) then go check it out. The link is on my profile page!

Oh, by the way. Some of you say the story maybe going a little slow, then others are worried that it might be going too fast. Trust me. I know where it's going. Relax. Enjoy the ride!

**Disclaimer:** Still the same. It hasn't changed.


	22. Pranks & Friendship

**Pranks & Friendship**

Alice showed me the way to the Cullen's house, even though I hardly needed directions. We were the only two in the house, claiming a spot on the living room coffee table with our textbooks. Fortunately for us, the project was a simple shoe box display of the current assigned novel in class. It was complete after two hours.

"I hope Rosalie doesn't mind that we used one of her shoe boxes," I worried nervously. I didn't need to give her another reason to hate me.

"Don't worry about it. What's she going to do? Start another world war," Alice laughed teasingly.

"War is hell," Jasper stated solemnly, leaning against the door frame. I was surprised to see him, along with Edward. I hadn't even heard them approach.

I glanced up at them curiously. Something Jasper had said sparked my memory. "Do you quote civil war Majors often," I asked, remembering where I had heard the phrase years ago. Alice and Jasper exchanged glances.

"What do you mean," Jasper asked.

"Uh, if my memory serves me correctly, you just quoted a Major Whitlock, right?"

An awkward silence fell over the room._ Oh, I probably shouldn't know that_, I mentally scolded myself.

Edward decided to break the silence then. "It seems you know your history," he admitted, impressed.

I shrugged. "History is part of my life."

Alice sighed. "Well, that's not cryptic. What do you mean by that?"

"Does it matter," I asked. "Why would you care?"

Alice's face fell and a hurt expression crossed over her features. I immediately felt guilty. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Alice. I just heard that you guys like to keep to yourselves and I assumed that the only reason I'm hear right now is because we were partnered up in English. Honestly, would you have even bothered inviting me over if we didn't have this project," I asked curiously.

Alice glared at me angrily, her eyes dark. "We do keep to ourselves. Nobody at that school is worth getting close to, but you're different. Also, it seems our project is finished and I'm still inviting you over on Friday for a sleepover, with me and Rose."

I raised my eyebrow questioningly. "Okay, maybe not Rose. Regardless, you will come won't you?"

"Alice," hissed Jasper. He was staring at her in disbelief from across the room.

She ignored his protests and set her large pleading eyes on me. I caved. "Fine, I'll come."

"Excellent," she laughed happily.

"I guess I should leave now," I announced, seeing the sky had darkened. "It's getting late." I gathered my things as Alice stood up with me.

"I'll walk you to your truck," she said, leading the way towards the door. As we stepped outside she hesitated on the porch. "Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah, Alice?"

"What exactly do you do at sleepovers," she asked sheepishly.

I laughed. I had honestly never been to an official sleepover so I wasn't sure either. "I haven't the slightest clue," I admitted. "I'm not sure I have ever been invited to one."

"We'll just have to figure it out together then," she beamed, a glimmer of excitement flashed in her eyes.

"Definitely! See you at school," I called, stepping up into my truck. I glanced in the rear view mirror as I was driving away. Alice was waving goodbye in the yard. I waved back excitedly. I suddenly couldn't wait for the weekend.

**...**

The rest of the week went by extremely slow. I spent my lunches in Mr. Marcy's room, recording some of the better melodies from my writings. Mainly, it was all for fun and like he claimed, it was a major stress reliever. English and biology had become my favorite classes all thanks to Alice and Edward. Alice would chatter incessantly earning us several reprimands from the instructor. Edward hardly spoke but who needed words when he greeted me each day with that sexy, lopsided grin.

Finally, Friday came and I found myself in the passenger's side of a sleek, black BMW. "Nice car, Alice," I whistled, settling down into the leather seat.

"It's Carlisle's. He let me borrow it," she explained. Alice seemed thoughtful for a moment before a grin spread across her face. She snapped her fingers excitedly. "Movies! Let's go to the rental shop and see if we can find something."

"Sounds good. Oh, and we need popcorn," I added nonchalantly, gaging her reaction.

Alice's nose scrunched up in disgust. "I'm not much of a popcorn fan, but we'll go to the store so we can get you some. Actually, we haven't been grocery shopping in awhile so I should probably pick up some things while we're there. I can't starve my guest. That would make me a horrible hostess," she laughed, rambling on.

**...**

"How about this one," I asked, shoving the DVD case of Underworld under her nose. "It looks cool, no?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, pulease," she scoffed. "Maybe if it were more realistic I wouldn't be so against it. Just the fact that -"

I decided to interrupt her then, "Ali, it's science fiction. Nothing about it would be realistic," I pointed out, grinning wickedly. The past half hour Alice and I had gotten comfortable around each other, so much that it was almost as if we had never been separated all those years ago. I wonder if she realized that she had been saying too much.

She fumbled with the cases in front of her as she backtracked. "You're right," she breathed heavily. "I'm not in the sci-fi mood anyways. How about something funny instead," she asked, not waiting for my answer as she escaped to the comedy section.

**...**

An hour later we found ourselves in front of the local grocery store. Alice had just snagged a buggy and was now hesitating at the entrance with a perplexed look on her face. "Um, Esme normally does this sort of shopping. Where should we start," she questioned.

"How about aisle one," I suggested, leading the way.

"Just grab whatever looks good to you," Alice insisted.

"You sure," I called over my shoulder. "I have quite the appetite!"

"I'm positive. Get whatever your heart desires. I'm giving you free reign here," she grinned.

Twelve aisles and one cart full later we were standing at the register. "That'll be two hundred forty-seven dollars and sixty-eight cents," a bored cashier recited, not even bothering to look up.

I choked. "Oh my god, Alice! I didn't mean to get that much stuff. I just grabbed and I wasn't thinking. Let's put most of it back," I insisted.

"Don't be silly Isabella," she sang, swiping a card through the slot. "We needed groceries anyways. Don't worry about it. No biggie!"

**...**

Back at the Cullen's I helped Alice unload the bags and start putting away the groceries. The cabinets, I noticed, were completely bare and the refrigerator was empty. "Wow, you really weren't kidding. It looks like you guys haven't been grocery shopping in _ages_," I teased.

Alice giggled nervously. "We eat out a lot."

Suddenly, a brilliant idea occurred to me; cruel, but great. I watched as Alice's eyes glazed over slightly, a tiny gasp escaped her lips as she saw what I had planned. I suppressed my urge to laugh as I concentrated on organizing their pantry. Alice shuffled her feet nervously and I saw her pull out a silver phone from her pocket.

Before she could flip it open and warn everyone, I spun around to face her. "Oh, Alice! I just had the most fantastic idea. I'm going to make you and your family dinner, tonight."

"Bella, you really don't -"

"No, I insist. After you spent so much at the store, really... it's the least I could do. It would mean the world to me," I pleaded.

"O-Okay," she agreed, flustered.

This was going to be good, I thought. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," I gushed. "You don't know how much this means to me!"

Alice beamed, her frown disappearing behind a grin. "I should probably call everyone to make sure they'll all be home," she said, waving her phone about. Backing up into the hall, I could hear her whispering frantically to Esme.

"Esme, I need your help." I grinned, laughing to myself as Alice begged Esme to talk to the others and get everyone to appear for dinner. Finally, after being assured several times, Alice hung up and returned to the kitchen. I had just started cooking. "Something smells good," she lied.

"Aw, thanks Ali!"

**...**

After I was introduced to everyone, we all convened in the dinning room for dinner. I placed the final dish on the table in front of seven anxious vampires. "Alright," I exclaimed, clasping my hands together. "Dig in!"

For a moment, no one moved, but then, with a nudge from Alice, Jasper stoically grabbed his plate and scooped a nice helping of lasagna out of the pan. Alice kissed his cheek happily as she followed his lead. They were a lovely couple. I was glad to see she had found someone that lover her so, and she was happy. That's what really mattered.

Everyone had their plates fixed, with the exception of Rosalie. Emmett took it upon himself to dip her share, sending Alice an apologetic smile. Gazes shifted anxiously to one another as if daring someone to take the first bite. I decided to play with them a little more.

I took a bite out of my lasagna. I looked up to see all of their gazes on me, and I swallowed loudly. "Oh my gosh," I spoke up, slapping my forehead. "I didn't realize. I hope you can forgive me. You must think I'm awful! Here you are waiting patiently for the grace and I just started eating without even considering your customs. Here, let's take hands. I'll do the honors," I apologized, holding out my hands to Alice and Edward who were sitting next to me.

Alice immediately grabbed mine and Jasper's hands, Carlisle and Esme clasped hands next, and the others reluctantly followed. Edward looked up from my hovering hand nervously and I smiled encouragingly. I leaned towards him and whispered, "It's okay Edward. I won't bite."

Emmett laughed loudly, smacking the table. It shook and quivered under the force. Everyone else joined in with nervous laughter and finally all hands were clasped together. As Edward's fingers grazed my own, a jolt of electricity emitted between us that made my toes tingle. Did he feel it too?

I glanced up shyly, noticing Edward was studying me. He winked as Carlisle cleared his throat, reminding me to say a prayer. I blushed from the attention as Jasper squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Um... Bless this food we are about to eat... Amen."

"Amen," Emmett boomed, receiving a smack form Rosalie in return. "What?!"

"Thank you, Bella," Esme praised. "That was wonderful."

Carlisle, bless him, took a bite of his food first. It took a moment for him to chew and finally swallow, but afterwards he beamed, a little too enthusiastically, and went on about how delicious it was. I smirked, but thanked him all the same. By then, everyone had started shoveling down their food as quickly as possible. I even spotted Alice and Esme hiding some in their napkins. Only one didn't seem to enjoy their meal.

"Rosalie," I called, forcing a hurt look. "Do you not like it?" All eyes were now on us, silently watching.

Rosalie sneered and Edward growled. Emmett kicked her chair. She rolled her eyes and in a sickly, sweet voice said, "It's not that. I'm a vegetarian." She sat back, a smug smirk on her lips as she crossed her arms.

_I had a feeling she might be difficult_. "You should of told me sooner, but don't worry! I fixed up a salad just in case," I gasped, watching as her smile disappeared.

I dashed into the kitchen grabbing the huge bowl of leafy greens and a bottle of dressing. I paused hearing them arguing and bolting about, attempting to get rid of the leftover food. Feeling I gave them enough time, I waltzed back into the room and placed everything in front of Rosalie. "I brought the bottle of dressing just in case you wanted some, but I wasn't sure since it says 'bacon' on the label," I offered.

Edward snorted as Alice tried to hid her giggles. Emmett kicked her chair again as she glared down at the green leaves. "Thanks," she muttered under her breath, picking up her fork and stabbing at the salad.

**...**

Afterwards, Alice invited everyone to watch the movie with us and we all spread out around the living room in front of a massive, flat screen television. Alice and I had finally chosen a silly comedy that looked promising for laughs.

The opening scene was of two stupid guys attempting to rob a pizza delivery boy with maxi pads stuck to their faces. Emmett found this hilarious and laughed about "maxi-masks" the entire film. All in all, it was crazy, yet so corny it had all of us laughing at some point. I even heard a small chuckle come from Rosalie.

As the credits began to roll, I stifled a yawn and was practically dragged up the stars by Alice singing, "Bedtime!"

**...**

I lay silently listening to the music upstairs. I could hear hushed tones floating from different areas of the household. Spending time with them tonight seemed no different from spending time with the pack. I had forgotten that they were vampires, and vampires don't sleep.

I rolled over catching Alice right before she squeezed her eyes shut quickly. "Give it up Ali," I giggled. "I saw your eyes open. Can't sleep?"

"Just thinking," she answered softly.

"About?"

"I think we knew each other, like, before you came to Forks," she admitted sheepishly. "I know it sounds off the wall crazy."

"Hmm..." I wondered aloud. "Perhaps you're right. Maybe we knew each other in a different lifetime?"

"You believe in that sort of stuff," she asked hopefully.

I smiled. "There's not much I don't believe in, Al."

"Bella," she whispered as my eyelids fluttered closed.

"Yeah?"

"You are my best friend."

"As you are mine," I proclaimed sleepily. "Forever."

"Forever," she vowed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wanted to get to 240 reviews before I updated, but I had promised you all that I would update today so I did! Go me! Anywho, you guys came really close! It was at 238 when I decided to go ahead and relieve you all from your misery. I hope this chapter was okay. I had fun writing it.

I guess that's all I have to say, other than, you know the drill. Reviews make the author happy which inspires her to update faster! haha

Oh! Have you all seen the newest TV spot for Twilight? Nice boyshorts Bella!

**Disclaimer:** Same as always...


	23. Busted

**Busted**

Flashes of Alice's face clouded my dreams. "Bella," her voice whispered. I smiled, my head turned to face her as we lay side by side in the tall grass of our meadow. "Tell me all of your secrets," she begged quietly.

"What are you talking about, Al? You know all of them already," I sighed, contentedly, enjoying the peace.

"Please, Bella," she whispered more closely. "Tell me again?"

"Fine... which secret would you like to hear... again?"

"The most important one," she requested. I remained silent, wondering why my first instinct was to keep it from her. Something was different this time. After a few moments though, Alice decided to ask another question. "Does it hurt... when you _change_ into a wolf?"

"Only when I don't want to phase," I sighed, giving in. Alice gasped loudly and my eyes flew open. I had been carrying on a conversation with Alice while I was sleeping. Not good. I jumped out of bed quickly, eying her warily from across the room. She sat stunned on the bed, her eyes wide in shock and confusion.

"What are you," she asked.

"Some call us loup garoux," I whispered, lowering my head as I wrung my hands waiting for her rejection. I couldn't lie to her anymore. She had to know, whatever the outcome, she deserved to know the whole truth. Besides, trying to keep this secret had driven me to the point of exhaustion. I was tired of hiding.

Alice's bedroom door burst open to reveal a livid Jasper. He was growling furiously at me, his eyes explaining everything. He was protecting Alice from me.

In one swift motion, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and drug me out of the room, down the stairs and into the yard. I could hear Alice shouting after us as she flipped her phone open to call the rest of the Cullens for help.

Jasper shoved me up against a tree and I stumbled, falling to the ground. He towered over me, shaking with rage. I glanced over at Alice who stood frozen a few feet away.

"Don't look at her," he spat, his eyes black. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now!"

"Jasper," Alice squeaked, confusion still written on her face.

"I mean you no harm," I said softly.

"You're lying. I know all about you and your kind. I know what you do, what you are capable of, so just tell me now. Why are you after this family," he growled. My eyes flickered to the new arrivals as I heard them approaching from the surrounding woods.

"Don't look at them, just answer me," he shouted.

"I'm not after any of you," I answered.

"Lies," he roared, inching closer.

I stood up quickly, holding my hands up. "Stop. I will defend myself," I warned.

"Is that a threat," he sneered, edging a little closer.

"Leave her alone," Edward demanded, now at Jasper's shoulder.

Jasper growled but remained where he was. "I will not let her hurt Alice."

"I would never hurt Alice," I roared, my tolerance now shot at his accusations.

Jasper scoffed. "You lie, again. Why wouldn't you hurt Alice? She is one of us and you... You were bred to terminate our kind. Why should I, or anyone else here, trust what you have to say?"

"Because she was my friend way before she became my enemy," I hissed angrily. "Alice is my sister and I'd kill myself before I let any harm come to her!"

We were now nose to nose, our fists balled tightly by our sides in frustration. Edward glared at Jasper, ready to jump between us as Alice still stood, shocked, a few feet away. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle watched warily form the side, unsure of what exactly was going on.

Carlisle stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Jasper, Bella, how about we all go inside and discuss this rationally. Whatever this is, I'm sure -"

"No, Carlisle," Jasper hissed furiously. "She's not going inside. I don't trust her."

"Jasper, she's one girl and there's seven of us. It's okay," Carlisle tried to reason with him.

"No, no it's not okay. You don't understand. She's the white wolf; loup garoux. She's extremely dangerous and conniving."

"What is loup garoux," Esme asked curiously, exchanging confused glances with Rosalie and Emmett.

"It doesn't matter," Alice finally spoke. "I trust her. Think about it. She's had several opportunities to kill any one of us and yet, she hasn't," Alice pointed out.

"It's a game," Jasper insisted. "She'll take us out, one by one, when we least expect it."

"That's not true! I'm not out to kill any of you," I said calmly. "Besides, you are already _dead_, aren't you," I teased sarcastically. Jasper growled and lunged forward. Edward blocked his path and pulled him farther away. Emmett came up to help when Jasper continued struggling against him.

"Wait," yelled Rosalie. "You knew the entire time and you still made us eat that revolting... If Jasper doesn't kill you, I will," she threatened.

"Nobody is killing anyone," Esme spoke with authority. "We are all going to calm down and go inside. Now."

Edward and Emmett drug a resisting Jasper into the house, Rosalie following closely behind. Alice walked up to me but Carlisle moved in front of her. "Isabella, I need your word. Swear to me that you are not here to harm any of my family."

I looked him in the eye and promised him, " I swear it, Carlisle. That is not why I am here."

Carlisle relaxed visibly. Esme reached over to squeeze his shoulder in reassurance as she smiled warmly at me. Alice grinned and held out her hand for me to take. As soon as our hands clasped the scar on my palm began to tingle. Alice's eyes widened as she flipped my hand over. She traced over the pink scar tissue and looked up at me. "We have the same scar," she whispered, holding her palm up.

Sure enough, she had the same scar only hers had a pearly, white iridescent sheen.

"I know," I stated simply.

She opened her mouth to respond but was abruptly cut off by Jasper's roar. "He'll come around," she promised, gazing back at the house sadly.

**...**

We sat around the dining room table, everyone except for Jasper who refused. Emmett was absent until he returned down stairs with my rugged backpack in tow. My jaw dropped as he dumped the contents on the table.

"Looks like she's telling the truth about knowing Alice before.." he said, picking up my favorite photograph.

I made a mad dash for my only possessions when a cold hand clamped down hard on my wrists. "Have something to hide," Jasper smirked.

I blushed furiously as I eyed some of my under garments poking through the pile. Esme followed my gaze and understanding washed over her face.

"Jasper, release her. Emmett, how can you be so inconsiderate," she sighed, quickly scooping up all my clothes and placing them back in the bag.

Jasper still had a hold of my wrists, squeezing them even tighter. I winced, trying to tug them away when Edward leaned over the table, bringing him face to face with Jasper. He didn't say a word, but Jasper got the message. Reluctantly, he let go and took his place standing against the wall.

"I had long hair," Alice mused.

"You didn't like it," I told her.

"Why?"

"You were at a hospital and your doctor wasn't a very nice man. He liked your long hair, so much that you began to despise it. One night, you got a hold of a pair of scissors and chopped most of it off."

"Oh. I was sick?"

I looked down at the table, fidgeting with my hands. How was I going to tell her she was in a mental institution? "Um, not exactly..."

"Can we back up a minute," Emmett bellowed suddenly. "How about someone explain to us what a _lugaroo_ is," he demanded.

"Loup garoux," I corrected quietly. "Some call us werewolves, but we are more like shape shifters in a sense. We exist to keep the human race safe from... vampires."

"And we are her targets," Jasper concluded.

"No! That's not true," I disagreed, shaking my head.

"Then why are you here? Have you been following Alice? How long have you been planning this? Better yet, who are you working for," he demanded.

"I'm not working for anyone," I shouted, standing abruptly. "I'm here because of Alice!" ..._and Edward_, I added silently. Tears were now streaming down my cheeks as I faced Alice. "I was lost without you, Al. I blamed myself for what happened. When he came, I followed him, trying to make sure he wouldn't get anywhere near you, but he tricked me and... and... I couldn't reach you in time. I swear, I searched for you but when the trail suddenly disappeared, I-I assumed you were dead. But I was mistaken. When I saw you in class that day I was so happy to see you but you didn't recognize me. I thought at first you ignored me because you remember what I was and you didn't want anything to do with me because of that, but it's because you didn't remember. I had already decided that despite what you had become, you were first and foremost my best friend and I intended on keeping it that way, even if I had to hide my true identity from you."

"No, no Alice! Don't listen to her. That's what they do. She's fooling all of you. Can't you see it," Jasper pleaded.

"She has proof," Esme gestured towards the photograph.

"That can be easily manipulated," he growled.

"It looks real enough," Edward interjected.

"We can't trust her. We can't..." Jasper trailed off, somewhat defeated.

"Jasper," Alice called to him softly. "Walk with me," she asked, holding out her hand. He glanced at me one last time, sighed and grasped her hand tightly. After they walked outside Emmett laughed.

"So... you're _Wolf_," he chuckled. If you're so tough, enough to worry Jasper, then how come you didn't off me after you ruined my favorite shirt," he questioned seriously.

"I wanted to," I admitted as Rosalie growled. "But I held back. It would have hurt Alice. Anyways, it was more like a stress reliever, and I wanted a good fight so I picked you. Besides, you wanted it too, I could tell."

"So, the fact that I'm part of Alice's family is the only reason I'm still here," he asked.

"Yes," I said, raising my eyes to meet his.

"Ha! Now she's lying. No offense, but I could totally take you," he spoke proudly, puffing out his chest slightly.

My lips twitched as I tried not to laugh at his outburst of macho pride.

"Who are these people," Edward asked, holding up some of my other photographs.

"Those are my brothers; Rafe, Bane, Finn and Christian, and that's my parents on their wedding day," I explained, pointing each of them out.

"Didn't you say that you were alone," Carlisle questioned.

"I haven't seen my family in a very long time," I informed them, my gaze dropping to the tale. "My parents are dead."

Before I could blink, I was wrapped up in a pair of cold arms. I bit my lip, trying to keep my sobs at bay but I was exhausted and so very tired of trying to keep everything bottled up inside that I just let it all out and clung desperately to the one holding me.

"Shh, Bella, it's going to be okay," Esme assured me as she pulled me closer, stroking my hair. We stood in each other's embrace, Esme still whispering soft reassurances in my ear as she swayed us back and forth in a comforting motion. When my sobs melted into sniffles she held me away at arm's length, studying me.

"How about some hot chocolate," she asked exuberantly. "All girls love chocolate, right?!"

"Of course," I agreed, returning her contagious smile. I glanced around the room and couldn't resist. "Anybody else want any?"

"Why you little..." Emmett growled, chasing me into the kitchen. "I still can't believe you made us sit through that torture," he grumbled as we sat down at the bar. I laughed heartily, feeling relief after my much needed breakdown. My cheeks flushed when my eyes connected with Edward's. He was grinning back at me, his eyes twinkling.

Rosalie took a seat next to Emmett, huffing in the process. She turned her nose up when I glanced in her direction. "Rosalie," I started. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Hmph," she sniffed, turning away from me more.

"I was hoping we could start over... maybe? What do you say," I asked hopefully. I fully intended on sticking around for awhile and I wanted to get along with everyone, including Jasper and Rosalie.

"What do I say," she sneered, jumping offer her stool and leaning over the bar.

"Rose," Emmett warned softly, tugging on her shoulder.

"No, Emmett. She wanted to know what I have to say," she growled, still facing me. "You are nothing but a freak of nature. Some mutt freeloader who, like Jasper says, will kill us all when we least expect it!"

I coiled back, flinching. Her words stung. Esme slammed a mug of steaming hot chocolate down, half of it's contents splashing out on the counter top. "Apologize or get out of my kitchen," she demanded.

Rosalie glared at us for a moment before turning on her heel and stomping upstairs. Emmett sighed, and flashed a sympathetic smile my way before following her out.

Esme frowned, cleaning up the mess. "I'm sorry Bella. I'll make you another cup."

"It's okay Esme. This is plenty. Thank you," I smiled gratefully, taking a sip.

"Ignore Rosalie. She's just upset that you made her eat leaves. She'll get over it," Edward said, winking at me.

Carlisle walked back in the room briskly, kissing Esme on the cheek lovingly. "So, Bella. How long will you be staying with us," he asked.

I sat there taken aback. "Stay?"

"Well, yeah. I, we, assumed you would want to stay close by Alice..." he trailed off noticing my confused expression.

"I didn't know that was an option," I shrugged. "I figured I would just keep seeing her at school and such."

"I don't see Alice accepting that," Esme chuckled.

I was about to argue when a nearby howl erupted in the distance. _Too close_, I thought. What was Jacob up to? Esme, Carlisle and Edward exchanged glances, their eyes finally resting on me. I closed my eyes, trying to focus, when another howl rang out, only much closer this time. It came from the same direction as Alice and Jasper took for their walk.

The color drained from my face as I choked out, "Alice!" I bolted out the door, the Cullens not far behind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** You guys overwhelmed me with the reviews. It was so awesome! Thank you all so much. Last chapter I mentioned a movie that a few of you wondered if it actually existed. I was waiting to see if anyone knew which film I was talking about but no such luck. Anywho, it's an actual movie and it's called _Lone Star State of Mind_. It's a cornball, so stupid it makes you laugh kind of movie. It's great for downer days.

I haven't been able to respond to everyone's review. I'm sorry. Hopefully I will get to it this chapter. If you had a question that you really wanted answered, feel free to ask it again or PM me, whatever floats your boat.

I cannot believe _Twilight_ is coming out in less than a week. I'm excited, how about everyone else?!

Also, the **snapshots** mentioned in this chapter are up on HM's myspace page. The link is in my profile, be sure to check it out! If you're ever curious as to what status each chapter is on, that page will tell you. I always update it for you guys, but I don't think many of you actually look at it, haha. Please do, take advantage. That's why I created it!

**Disclaimer:** I wish the characters were mine! SM is the almighty... Plot is mine though!


	24. One Step Forward

**Author's Note (1):** Okay, so I promised this chapter twice and both times something went wrong. I think the universe is against this update. Anywho, here it is. I lost all my editing to the first draft, I had to retype and it's late so I'm sure there are typos. Sorry! I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer though. Read on!

* * *

**One Step Forward**

Jasper and Alice were standing stiffly in front of Jacob, who had propped himself up against a tree. His arms were crossed in defiance, covering his bare chest. His lips quirked up in a smirk as he saw me approaching.

"See, told you she'd come," he boasted, stepping away from the tree towards the couple. Fury ripped through my chest as he came closer to Alice. Growling a warning, I swiftly placed myself in front of Jasper who had moved Alice behind him.

"What the hell are you doing," I snarled, startling Jake enough to make him stumble back a few paces.

Jacob's eyes narrowed as he looked over the Cullens. "I came to bring you home and to see if you were still alive," he shrugged. "You must have forgotten to let us all know where you'd be. Luckily, I knew exactly where to find you. Sam will be disappointed."

"The dog was just informing us all about _Isabella_. Seems she is with their pack. She broke the treaty, more than once," Jasper hissed.

I glared at Jacob, stepping towards him threateningly. He flinched back, a flash of regret showing in his eyes. It was quickly replaced with anger as Alice inched closer to me.

"I'm taking you back," he muttered, taking hold of my arm. "You belong with us, not these leeches. And you," he growled at Alice, baring his teeth. "Stay away from Bella."

I clenched my jaw, planting my feet securely on the ground to brace myself as he started tugging. Jacob had successfully pissed me off.

"Bella," he huffed, leaning in towards my ear. "Stop being so stubborn. Don't make me go get Sam and the others," he whispered, darting his eyes back at Alice. "It won't end well for _her_."

How dare he threaten Alice! Flashes of red spotted my vision, my body twitched with rage. On instinct, my free arm jerked back, my hand clenched into a fist. Forcing my whole weight into the swing, I propelled my fist forward and it connected with his face. A sickening crunch broke the silence and Jacob slammed back into the tree. Tears pooled in his eyes as he grabbed his bloody nose.

"Damn it, Bella. You broke my nose," he gasped.

"I'll break more than that if you keep pushing me, Jacob Black," I roared. "You do not own me and you will not threaten me or any of the Cullens ever again. Understand?"

Jacob's eyes were wide as my words finally registered. He shook his head in denial, turned and took off back towards the reservation. There was no doubt in my mind, he was going to tell Sam. It was his last resort. He was hoping Sam would force me to stay away.

I took a deep breath and faced the Cullens. "I have to go back. He went to get Sam, their Alpha," I explained, my shoulders slumping. This was the one thing I was trying to avoid. The pack shouldn't know. They would never understand. Jacob was proof enough of that. I needed to stop Jacob.

Jasper's stance was tense, ready to spring as he had one hand on Alice, prepared to pull her away from danger. Alice was confused, everything piled on at once was most likely too overwhelming for her. Rosalie seemed smug, obviously hoping I would not return and Emmett was indifferent as he stood loyally beside her, his eyes darting between everyone.

Esme and Carlisle looked gloom, their eyes searching for my own confirmation that I had betrayed them. If it were true, they wanted to hear it from me rather than Jacob. Lastly, I glanced at Edward. His face was a blank mask, eyes dark. I don't think he was breathing. I squared my shoulders, lifting my chin in confidence. "I'm not a pack mate," I said, my voice betraying my stance as it trembled. "They offered me a place to stay. We are friends, but I would never let them hurt any of you," I vowed, ignoring Emmett's scoff.

After a long, tense silence, I accepted that as rejection and hung my head. "Bye, Alice," I whispered, darting after Jacob.

**...**

As I reached the reservation it was clear Jacob had already alerted most of the pack. Paul was pacing anxiously behind Sam. Embry, Quil, Jacob, Leah and Seth flanked their Alpha, waiting for his ruling. I paused at the invisible line that separated their land from the Cullen's. Sam looked pensive, and hurt.

"Why," he asked simply.

"It's complicated," I answered truthfully. "All you need to know is that I care for them deeply and I won't hesitate to defend them, even if it means defending them from you all. I want you to know that I appreciate everything you and everyone else here has done for me. I am truly grateful, but if you're going to ask me to choose, I'll choose them."

Low, menacing growls emitted from the pack. All felt equally betrayed by my announcement. Sam's eyes were hard and Jacob looked solemn. "As Alpha, I am bound to protect this land and its people. No exceptions. If you _choose_ to be foolish and associate yourself with the cold ones then I'm going to have to ask you to leave, permanently," Sam ordered. "But, as your friend, I'm begging you to reconsider. We can be your family. You could have a safe, happy life here," he pleaded, intentionally gazing back towards Jacob. I said nothing and Sam plowed on, choosing an alternative tactic. "If not for me, or Jake, think of Emily. Your friendship has meant so much to her."

A pang of guilt stabbed my heart as I remembered Emily's kindness and full acceptance of who I was. She knew everything though. Out of everyone, she would understand why I had to make this choice.

"I can't," I whispered, backing away. After one last glance, I spun around hastily and made my way back to town. A tear escaped, cascading down my cheek. I would certainly miss Emily and the rest of the pack, but I wouldn't turn my back on Alice. Not to mention, my irrational imprint on Edward had me all torn up inside.

I couldn't help but relate this situation to what happened in Romania. It seemed I was destined to be a lone wolf. I was never meant to be part of a pack. Maybe there really was something wrong with me. I decided I must have a defect somewhere. Can I be fixed?

...

The next several hours drug by slowly. I wandered around aimlessly in no specific direction. I was officially moping. I desperately wanted to return to the Cullen clan, but I was unsure about my welcome there. Had they not just openly rejected me only hours before?

Jasper was dead set against me and Rosalie, without a doubt, had joined forces with him. As for Emmett, he would side with Rosalie. They were mates after all, they would stick together. Would Alice side with Jasper too? That left me with Carlisle, Esme and Edward. Well, now I wasn't too sure about Edward either. His reaction to me earlier in the forest had me confused. He seemed so open to who... what I was, but then... It was all so confusing.

Basically, the family was divided, or so I hoped. Alice would be the deciding factor. I silently prayed for a miracle. She needed to remember. I couldn't bear to be separated from her now. Not after I just found her again. Then there was Edward. The handsome creature who now claimed my heart, body and soul. He was meant to be my mate. I would surely die of a broken heart if the family rejected me. I was in too deep.

I flopped down on the concrete steps leading up to the entrance of Forks High. What was I going to do? I groaned out in frustration. Angry tears dripped down my face and I wiped them away furiously. When had I become such a blubbering baby?! I was Bella freaking Swan! A strong, independent woman. I could handle this. I could figure this out.

I stared at the ground intently, chewing on my lip in concentration when a nice pair of shoes stepped into my line of vision. They stopped there, not attempting to come any closer.

"Come to finish me off, Jasper," I asked in a tired voice. He remained silent and unmoving. I looked up at him then, trying to read his expression. His brow was furrowed, his mouth set in a deep scowl. I finally sighed, giving up completely.

"If you have come to tell me that Alice, or the rest of your family, want nothing else to do with me then save it and just go ahead and kill me. I have nothing left to live for. No home, no friends, no family, no pack..." I trailed off sadly, the tears returning. A sob escaped and I clamped my hand over my mouth to stifle the rest that were sure to follow.

"We'll be your pack, Bella. Your friends and your family too," Alice said softly, appearing suddenly by Jasper's side. "Come home with us. We all want you there. Especially me," she whispered, gliding up the steps and sitting down gracefully beside me.

I sensed Jasper tensing at her close proximity and scoffed. "All of you?"

"You're right, I don't trust you, not yet. But I do trust Alice, so if she wants you with us, well then, so do I," Jasper grumbled, definitely not thrilled.

I looked over him skeptically and shook my head. "No, it'll cause too many problems. I can't stay somewhere I'm not wanted. It will make everyone uncomfortable."

"It's not up for negotiation, Isabella," Alice huffed, agitated. "Stop being silly. You _are_ coming home with us. Esme and I have the guest room prepared for you already. Come on," she demanded, a hard edge in her voice. I knew that look in her eyes. I had seen it countless times before. She would not let it go until she got her way, yet I still hesitated, pulling back slightly. She pursed her lips, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Everyone is worried sick about you. I thought Edward was going to throw a fit when we told him to stay at the house. We should hurry," she insisted, tugging on my arm. A blush crept up my neck and stained my cheeks with pink. Hearing that Edward was worried about me was flattering and made my heart skip a few beats. I bit my lip, trying to hide my smile.

Alice stalled, hearing my irregular heartbeat and Jasper gazed at me curiously. Alice turned to Jasper, their eyes conversing silently. She whirled back around, a knowing grin spreading across her face.

"Let's go, Bella," she sang happily. Stepping up on her tiptoes she whispered in my ear. "Edward really wants to see you."

That is how she persuaded me to take one step forward. Before I knew it, my pace matched hers. I was practically skipping, an idiotic smile plastered across my face.

* * *

**Author's Note (2):** Finally! I'm doing something different. I wanted to use my A/N this time and recommend some reading material for you guys!

**1.** (Novel) _Gone_ by Michael Grant - I stumbled upon this book in Target. I was looking for something to read seeing as the Harry Potter and Twilight series are both over and I found this book hidden behind a few rejects. It was the only copy and I picked it up soley based on it's cover. I know, I know. You can't judge a book by it's cover, but it was just so shiny... I had to pick it up and I'm so glad I did! I couldn't put it down. I am a fan of the book, _Lord of the Flies,_ and it's similar in a sense; Kids are left to fend for themselves, no adult supervision. I don't want to type a summary because, knowing me, I'd give everything away. So, if you're up to something new then go by the library or your local bookstore and pick up a copy! Let me know if any of you read it.

**2.** (FF) _Wide Awake_ by AngstGoddess003 - (rated M for a reason!) Edward and Bella have dark pasts that leave them severely emotionally scarred, with nightmares that force them to stay awake. They meet and begin to form a bond during the night hours. AH, Highly OOC, Rated M for dark themes.

**3.** (FF) _Static_ by AnaG - (rated M for a reason!) Bella is a determined and bright freshman at Dartmouth's Medical School who doesn't believe in love. When she accepts a new job as an assistant, alongside Edward, will he make her believe? Or confirm her theories? AH, R&R

**4.** (FF) _Legacy_ by AutumnDreamer - (rated M for a reason!) AU/AH/SLIGHT OOC Edward Masen's low-income status has held him back. His boring & normal life is turned upside down when he meets Emmett Cullen & his family. Can Edward survive the deception, secrets & lies?

Yes, most of the fanfiction I read is rated "M". So I'm just warning you all now before you hunt down these fanfics! If you're not into the mature theme, don't read them. I have some "T" rated stories on my favorites list as well so everyone can bounce on over to my profile and look them up if you're not satisfied with the list here!

I hope you all enjoy my recommendations! If you have any you'd like to recommend for me, feel free to leave it in your review or send me a PM!


	25. Past Revisited

**Past Revisited**

"This is your room," Esme exclaimed proudly, opening the door and ushering us inside. Alice skipped inside happily dragging me along. My mouth dropped in shock as I surveyed the area. The walls were a deep slate blue accented by the plush ivory carpet. On the left wall an elaborate four post canopy bed stood in all it's glory. Ivory silk hung from its beams, flowing softly around the matching comforter and sheets. The setting sun filtered through the large windows that made up the entire far wall, coating everything in a fiery glow.

"I know it looks bare, but we weren't sure who exactly would be joining us," Esme explained. "We can work on it though. This room is yours now. Do with it what you will."

I blinked furiously, staring at the massive space. It was extravagant, way to much, but I loved it! I exhaled loudly and whirled around. "You can't be serious! It's too much," I claimed. There was no telling how much everything cost.

Esme's smile fell and Alice froze. "You don't like it," she squeaked, her eyes darting around to find the room's flaws.

"Of course I like it," I gasped. "I love it! It's just, you guys must have spent too much."

"It was nothing, Bella," Esme assured, her smile back in place. "I did most of it myself."

"So... you really love it," Alice grinned, a proud glint in her eyes.

"I really do," I laughed, launching myself at them, pulling them both into a hug.

"We're so happy you like it," Esme beamed. "I'll just let Alice finish showing you the rest and then I'm sure you two would like to catch up."

"There's more," I questioned warily.

"We never do anything halfway, Bells," Alice giggled, rolling her eyes.

Esme laughed, shutting the door behind her. Alice grabbed my hand and lead me to one of the two doors that had been shut when we walked in. I had my theories as to what was behind each one but I would let my best friend have her fun.

"Close your eyes," she sang.

I sighed loudly, but still complying with her request. The door knob clicked and a gust of air blew in my face as she yanked it open.

"Okay, now open!"

I cracked one eye and inhaled deeply. "What is all of _that_," I asked, my eyes taking in all the various colors and fabrics sorted neatly in a smaller room. Several rows of shoes lined the bottom shelves and a wide variety of accessories finished off the top.

"I don't know how much of a clothes fetish I had when you knew me but, I've found that it's sort of my thing," she boasted. "I took the liberty of getting you a few outfits and before you argue, you should know, the more you protest, the more I will buy for you. Got it?"

I snapped my mouth shut, glaring at the devious little devil before me. "I knew you would see it my way," she continued giddily, dragging me to the next closed door.

"Now, this time, I want you to go in and take your time. Get comfortable, because when you're done, we have a lot to talk about."

I nodded and cracked the door open slightly. Alice sighed. "It's not going to bite you, Bella. I'll be here when you get out," she stated, flopping back on the bed. _My_ bed.

Taking a deep breath, I peeked around the corner into a well lit bathroom. It was as fancy as I had expected. The features were marble and brushed chrome. I sighed as my eyes landed on a stack of clothes, courtesy of Alice no doubt.

Delicately, I traced the silk fabric and glanced up at my reflection in the mirror. Seeing the prominent goofy grin on my face only confirmed that I was definitely right where I belonged.

**...**

"What was I like then," Alice wondered aloud, picking at her nails nervously.

Once I had finished in the bathroom and put on the fancy pajamas, I had joined Alice on my bed. We were staring up at the ceiling for an hour before she couldn't hold her questions back any longer.

"You were timid, and a little shy around everyone... with the exception of myself. To me you were a spirited human. Always laughing, despite the predicament you were in. You never let anything get you down. They couldn't break you, no matter how hard they tried," I said, a frown creeping up as I remembered some of the awful things she had gone through in that place.

"They," she questioned curiously.

I sat up, propping my pillow behind me, watching as Alice mimicked my position. My head snapped up as I heard soft footsteps in the hall. There was a knock at the door and Jasper stuck his head in slowly.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be here with Alice when she hears your story," he asked quietly, avoiding my gaze.

Alice smiled at him lovingly. "Of course, Jasper." His gaze flickered up briefly to mine, silently asking permission. Taken aback by his consideration, I recovered quickly and flashed him a reassuring smile. He sighed in relief, taking a stance against the far wall.

Just as I was about to start again, there was another knock as Carlisle poked his head in. "We didn't mean to interrupt, but we were hoping we could join you too."

I looked at Alice for approval. This was her story. The decision was entirely up to her. She waved them in and Carlisle lead Esme over to the love seat. Edward walked in behind them, making himself at home as he took a seat in the middle of the floor, placing his arms behind his head.

Suddenly, I was very aware of the five pairs of eyes trained on me. I cleared my throat nervously. "Will anyone else be joining us," I asked timidly.

"Don't worry about them," Edward shrugged from the floor. "Rose is just being Rose. Please, continue."

Closing his eyes, I noticed his lashes resting across his cheeks. I longed to touch them, just to see if they felt as smooth as they appeared. Tearing my gaze away before I acted, I made myself focus on Alice.

"They, as in your family and the doctors at the asylum," I began.

"I was crazy," Alice whispered, her face falling.

"No! You were never crazy, Ali. Nobody understood. You had the sight and that scared people. Your parents put you there because they didn't know how to deal with it. The doctors at the institution believed it was all your imagination, but when the things you foresaw actually happened, they thought you were somehow causing them. So, they tried to break you," I explained. "Perhaps I should start at the beginning," I suggested, realizing Alice was getting upset.

"In 1917 I was barely fifteen when I was banished from the pack in Romania. I was young and terrified because life with the pack was the only thing I knew and to have that security ripped away so suddenly was devastating. It took a few months to conquer my fears and quit hiding. I decided it was time I lived. So, I traveled to Europe and that is where I heard about America. It was a land of new beginnings. Just what I was searching for. I stowed away on the first available ship and found myself in the States not long after."

"I had done pretty well blending in with the humans. Most of the time it was beyond easy. I avoided contact with any vampires, however, they seemed to lurk around every corner here. The more I tried to ignore them, the more I noticed.

I locked eyes with Alice who had been hanging on every word. "The day I met you was the day I could no longer avoid them. His name was Gabriel. I found him in an alleyway, crouching over your unconscious body. My first instinct was to protect you, but then his strange shade of golden eyes made me hesitate. My pause was long enough for him to explain that he found you in an asylum and had taken to you instantly. He took a janitors job to be close to you. He also informed me that he would never leave you and if you ran, or were taken away, he would find you no matter what. He called himself a tracker and through his mind, I saw how well of a tracker he was."

"He picked up on my resistance and realizing I wouldn't let him take you without a fight, he offered me a proposition. I would stay with him and help protect you. Now, if you had asked me what I would have done a year earlier, I would have chosen to kill him and take you back to safety, but, unfortunately I had just been beaten and broken by my family so I wasn't very confident in my ability to take him on. I did know that I could be there for you and perhaps one day, I could take care of you properly."

"Why did you want to take care of me," Alice asked curiously.

"There was an unexplainable need to stay by your side. You looked so helpless lying there on the ground. I saw myself in you at that moment and I figured even though I couldn't help myself, I could help you. I was definitely torn by the situation, but I ended up accepting his offer. The next two years I spent with you. Every day. I hated keeping you in that place, knowing that you despised every moment of it, but I would sneak you out every chance I got. We were never strangers either. As soon as you woke up that night, you just smiled and asked what had taken me so long to get there. Apparently you had been dreaming of my arrival."

Alice laughed softly. "Sounds like something I'd say."

"It wasn't long before I realized that you had filled the void that had been ripped out of my heart by my former family. I loved you dearly and I would have done anything for you. That is why I went along with our blood sisters pact," I laughed, raising my scarred palm. Alice grabbed my hand gently and held it up to her identical scar as she examined them.

"Gabriel yelled at me for hours."

"But you never told him it was my idea," Alice whispered, her fingers tracing over my palm.

"No, I didn't. You remembered," I questioned, shocked.

"I don't know. It's all so hazy, but it sounds so familiar... I just can't..."

"Do you want me to keep going," I asked, concerned. She was getting frustrated and the last thing I wanted to do was push her.

"Please," she answered quietly.

"We became each others family. I was your lifeline as you were mine. I was constantly arguing with Gabriel to let me take you away. I knew I could provide you a better life. You would be safe with me. He had a tendency to attract others of his kind and that always made me nervous, especially when you were involved. I was right to worry though, because one day, another unexpected visitor came in contact with you and I had been unable to stop him," I choked, the tears finally breaking through.

"All these years I thought you were dead! I was so lost without you, Ali. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't stop it from happening, but I should have tried harder! It was my fault. You told me something was wrong. You told me that would happen. I should of done more. I-I'm just so very sorry," I sniffed, flinging myself at her. I was met with an equally bone crushing hug on her part as she buried her face in my shoulder, sobbing.

**...**

I woke up to a dark room. Disoriented, I rolled over and felt paper crumpling under my arm. I opened my eyes and found a folded piece of paper on Alice's empty pillow.

_Bella,_

_Jasper and I went out for awhile. I needed some time to think over things. I really want to remember and it's frustrating that I can't. I'm sure I will have a ton of questions for you when we return._

_All my love,_

_Alice_

**...**

An hour later, I sat atop a small bluff, overlooking the vast valley below. It hadn't been hard picking up their scent so I decided to follow. I realized that it might seem stalker-ish, but I had to make sure I hadn't upset her.

I felt a slight pang of rejection when I read that she took Jasper with her. I had always been the one she would turn to. Then again, I realized that things had changed. Jasper was now her support. It was a given. They were soul mates after all.

Tilting my face up towards the moon, I let its rays saturate my skin in hopes that it would calm me. "Give me strength," I muttered.

"Shouldn't you be all fur and fangs by now," a familiar, velvety voice asked.

"Myth," I sighed, smiling despite my melancholy mood.

"Are you spying on them," he asked amused.

"I hardly doubt anyone could spy on Alice. She'd see them coming a mile away," I scoffed. "I was just observing."

"Uh huh," he laughed, plopping down next to me on the rock. His legs dangled over the side, occasionally colliding with mine. Short jolts of static electricity sparked between us during the brief contact.

I tried focusing on Alice, swaying slowly in Jasper's arms as they danced, but the pulsing current we shared was growing, making it impossible to ignore.

"Did you need something," I asked sharply, whipping my head around to face him. His smile evaporated and my heart instantly ached from it's absence. "I don't mean to sound rude. It's just that it is distracting."

"What's distracting," he grinned.

"You keep kicking my leg."

"Sorry," he chuckled, his legs falling still.

My eyes returned to the loving couple below and we sat in silence, watching as they continued dancing in the moonlight. A few moments later, I felt Edward's shoulder ram gently into mine. I rolled my eyes, biting my lip to keep from smiling.

"Yes?"

"No offense, but they are slightly boring," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, well what do you suggest would be more appealing," I asked.

"I want to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?"

"Anything... everything."

"Hm. Everything might take forever," I teased.

"I certainly wouldn't mind," he added, making my heart flutter..

"Alright," I squeaked. "Where should I start?"

"How about your favorite color," he suggested, flashing my favorite crooked grin.

**...**

The next day I had been all smiles. Edward and I had spent the whole night talking. He asked simple questions at first, but as the night progressed, they steadily got more in depth. Eventually, I had gotten so tired, my eyes would barely stay open. Then Alice bombarded me only an hour later, full of her own questions. I answered those as best as I could, still half asleep. I vaguely remember Edward's voice over by my window telling her to let me get more rest. Then again, I was probably dreaming. Edward got bored watching Jasper and Alice. There's no way he could stand watching me sleep.

That night, I turned the table on Alice, asking my own questions. The others had taken time out to go hunting so I asked her to tell me more about them. I tried to keep the Edward questions to a minimum, however, Alice quickly picked up on how much I favored him.

"Geez, Bella. Why so many questions about Edward?"

I blushed deeply, pink staining my cheeks. "No, reason."

"Oh la la," she teased. "Should I be concerned?"

"Oh, hush Alice! You act like it's shameful to be curious."

"It's not, but I'm just wondering why so many of them are about _him_," she said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe because he's the most mysterious," I shrugged, trying to play it off as no big deal.

"Ugh," Alice scoffed. "What am I, an open book?!"

"Pretty much," I laughed, dodging a couple of pillows.

**...**

Over the next few weeks, Edward and I continued getting to know one another. He had become my closest confidant, other than Alice. I could feel us forming a tight bond and even though it was just a friendship, I cherished every moment of it. Especially since it clearly made him happy. Alice had confided in me, more than once, how much my friendship meant to him. She claimed he was a better being. I still longed for more, but he seemed content with our current relationship. It was simply platonic.

The mysterious charge was always present between us. I was positive it had something to do with my imprint on him but I couldn't be sure if he felt it as well. If he did, he never acknowledged it.

Returning to school had been different. I was no longer ridiculed, however, I was still the most talked about, especially since I had been arriving in Edward's car every day. Hushed whispers followed me through the halls but as usual, I did my best to ignore them.

Eventually, I became old news and Lauren Mallory's scandalous pregnancy rose to the top. The real secret was that Lauren started the rumor herself. She was, in fact, not pregnant at all.

"Does she think that's funny to joke about," hissed Rosalie. Hearing the rumor and then finding out that Lauren just wanted attention had not gone over well with her.

Rosalie had gotten used to my presence around the house and recently, she even began tolerating me in the halls in between classes when she'd find Alice to vent. That hardly meant she liked me but at least she had stopped sending me death glares.

"Who does she think she is anyway? Doesn't she realize how lucky she is? If she wanted a baby she could have one," she added wistfully as Emmett pulled her tightly against him in comfort.

"This is Lauren you're talking about. Be thankful she's only pretending. If it were true it would be a nightmare for that child," Edward reasoned, the others nodding in agreement.

"I don't understand the desire for teenage pregnancy," muttered Alice. "Lauren is like the third one this year who's lied about being with child. Is it some kind of fad?"

No one answered as Lauren walked by chattering nonstop about her college beau and how happy he was about their unborn child. She was holding her stomach, rubbing small circles as if there were an actual baby inside.

"Whatever, Rosalie spat. "Let's go endure another agonizing hour at lunch."

That was my cue. I mumbled my goodbyes to an exasperated Alice and headed to Mr. Marcy's room. I still skipped lunch, figuring it would be easier since Jasper and Rosalie hadn't quite warmed up to me yet. Plus, I enjoyed Mr. Marcy's instrumental outlets. That didn't stop Alice's constant pleading though. I was pleasantly surprised I left without much of a fight this time.

I was startled when the door swung open without even touching the knob. "Bella! I've been waiting on you. Here," he practically shouted, shoving a vibrantly colored bag in my arms. It was decorated with little snowmen and snowflakes. I gaped at the bag, somewhat puzzled.

"Well, go on. Look inside," he insisted. "I know it's an early Christmas gift, but I wanted you to have it now."

Inside was a plastic case with my name scrawled on the front. Opening it I realized inside contained a blank disk.

"A blank CD," I asked, confused.

"It's not blank. It's got every song we recorded in here. I have a copy too. Listen," he demanded, gesturing to his computer. Sure enough, the most recent song was playing on the speakers.

"Will we ever end up together, no I think not. It's never to become, for I am not the one," rang through the room. My words were full of emotion and listening to them caused tears to form and slip down my face silently.

"Who is it about, Bella," Mr. Marcy asked, stepping towards me. I blushed, flustered and somewhat speechless. He had never inquired about my subjects before. "It's about me isn't it," he asked, stepping closer.

Shocked, I backed up, my legs bumping the piano bench behind me. I shook my head furiously, still speechless. He placed both arms on the piano, leaning forward, forcing me to flop down on the bench. Loud chords rung out as my back struck some of the keys.

"I know it's wrong, Isabella. I won't tell anyone though. I'm flattered really. In fact, I would be lying if I said that I was not attracted to you, but we can't tell anyone. I could lose my job," he winked. He placed a hand on my knee which brought me back to my senses. I shoved it off quickly. Frowning, he returned it to the piano.

"Have I come on too strong? Forgive me, but I find you irresistible. All the teasing you've put me through has really tested my patience."

I gulped, still too shocked and blindsided to set him straight. Leaning closer, his eyes remained on my lips, his destination was set. I shoved him back lightly, not wanting to hurt him to much.

"No, you have it all wrong," I exclaimed, bolting out of the room quickly. The only man I was accepting a kiss from was Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I wanted to get this out for Christmas day, because I know I'll be extremely busy for a few days and also, I knew if I didn't post it now then you guys wouldn't get another update until after New Years. Oh, and it's a bit longer than I originally planned, but I'm sure you don't mind that? Enjoy and Happy Holidays!

By the way, I'm not sure how many of you noticed, but I have updated my profile page with a link to my homepage. There you can find "sneak peeks" for Haunting Moon, little extras and a look at my upcoming fanfics.


	26. Departure

**Author's Note: **The song from last chapter is an actual composition from _A Nightmare Before Christmas_. I prefer Evanescence's version from _Revisited_. Listen to it. It's entitled "Sally's Song" but for this fic, let's pretend it is actually "Bella's Song."

For this chapter, I recommend you listen to** The Pogues**, "_I Love You 'Till the End,_" at a certain point. It just helps set the mood.

My apologies for the late update. House renovations and work have taken over my time so I wanted to thank my faithful readers! I put up an extra long chapter for you all. Keep those reviews coming!

Oh, and please excuse any mistakes. I didn't have time to edit this chapter much.

* * *

**Departure**

"What's wrong with you," Edward asked after I plopped down in my seat.

"Nothing," I lied. "I'm just late."

"Please don't lie to me. I tell you everything, so return the favor," he said, flashing his famous handsome grin.

"I just had a bad lunch," I offered. I wasn't quite sure what to tell him about the situation, and it wasn't much of a problem anymore. It had been a misunderstanding that had been resolved. Hopefully.

"Well, Alice has been begging you to join us at lunch. I'm sure you would have a much better time."

"Maybe I will."

"Really," he asked, surprised. "Good, it's about time."

"Oh, yeah. Rosalie and Jasper should be thrilled," I added sarcastically.

"They do not count," he said seriously. "I want you there. That is all that matters."

"You are absolutely right," I agreed whole heartedly.

Biology seemed to drone on longer than usual and even sneaking longing looks at Edward did not seem to help much. On occasion he would catch me staring. He would wink and I would blush deeply, looking away. _If he only knew what he does to me_.

Relief washed over me as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. I took my time gathering my books as Edward waited patiently by our table. Just as we were exciting the room, Jessica caught us at the door.

"Edward, may I have a word," she asked nervously. I stifled a chuckle seeing Edward wince. Unfortunately, what she asked sobered me up instantly.

"Wouldyougotothewinterformalwithme," she asked quickly, her words a jumbled mess. My mouth fell open as my heart wrenched painfully, dropping to my gut. I looked up at Edward as he exchanged glances between me and Jessica. I felt the wind get knocked out of me when he didn't immediately turn her down. My hair stood on end as a sheer panic overwhelmed my senses. Did he want to go with her? No, I couldn't let that happen!

A fit of jealousy bubbled just beneath the surface and before I could stop myself, I growled softly. "No, he will not attend the Winter Formal with you, and if you know what's best you would stay far away from him."

Turning on my heel, I grabbed Edward's arm, yanking him along towards the parking lot. As we excited the building, Alice and the rest of the gang were already waiting.

"I saw we were leaving early. Is everything okay," Alice asked anxiously, noticing my expression.

"I want to go," I grumbled, heading towards the Volvo.

"You forgot your books, Bella," she pointed out, worry etched in her features. "I'll go get them for you and then we will leave."

"I'll go on ahead and take Rose and Jasper in the Jeep. We'll meet you at the house," Emmett offered.

Edward jerked his head, acknowledging his plan as the other three drove away. His silence magnified the tension between us and from his posture I knew he was upset. My heart plummeted once more. Perhaps he wanted to go with Jessica and I had royally messed it up.

Brushing past me, he yanked open the passenger door. "Get in," he growled. I slide into the seat, flinching as he slammed the door shut forcefully. Finally he spoke as he sat down behind the wheel.

"Have I not proven myself to you? Don't you trust me," he sighed, gazing at me with a pained expression.

"Of course I trust you," I exclaimed.

"Then why did you feel the need to protect Jessica from me," he questioned.

I stared at him in frustration, wondering how he had gotten it so wrong. Was he completely blind? Did he not see the jealousy practically dripping onto the floor. He had absolutely no idea how much I loved him.

"I wasn't protecting her from you," I whispered. "I was protecting her from me."

We both jumped as Alice jumped in the car. "We can go now," she sang. "Oh, and this was in your locker," she said, tossing me the vibrant colored bag with snowmen. I frowned, examining a note written on the tag.

_**To:** Bella, a woman as beautiful as her name.  
__Forgive me. Please accept my gift. **- B**_

"Who is B," Edward asked, trying to get a better look.

"Nobody," I replied, crumbling the tag.

"What's in the bag, Bella," Alice asked curiously, leaning over the seat and snatching the CD before I could answer.

"Give it back, Alice," I grumbled, rolling down the window and tossing the bag the bag out. "I'm just going to throw it away. It's a blank CD."

"No, I don't think it's blank," she argued, examining the back. "Play it, Edward."

Edward took the disc and popped it in his CD player. Embarrassed, I sunk down in my seat and focused on the passing trees. The ride was void of conversation as my voice filled the car. By the time we reached the house, two songs were complete and the third had just begun.

We sat in the drive in silence as the third song came to an end. "Woah," Alice breathed. "That was your voice, Bella!"

"Don't be silly, Al. That was not my voice," I denied, my lies sounding hollow even to my own ears.

"That was definitely you," she exclaimed. "You have a beautiful voice. I would know it anywhere. You used to sing to me, didn't you?"

"I did," I admitted quietly.

"See, I knew it was you," she laughed smugly. "So, that's what you have been doing during lunch. I was beginning to wonder if you had a secret lover or something, but now I know you just wanted to sing. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because. It's just a way that I vent my frustrations and stress. I never meant for it to be anything more than writing, but then Mr. Marcy wanted to experiment and it was just to pass the time," I shrugged, not wanting to make a huge deal out of it.

"Mr. Marcy. The art teacher," Edward asked.

"Yes. You've taken his classes," I asked.

"No. I've just heard of him," he said, frowning.

"Well, now that you two have had your fun, I'm tossing it," I threatened, pressing the eject button.

"I want to listen to the rest," Edward insisted, snatching the disc before I could reach it.

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not?!"

"It's very personal. I didn't want you to hear this much but you two are extremely stubborn," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"I promise I won't judge. Besides, from what I have heard already, you have nothing to be ashamed about. Your voice is exquisite," he breathed, turning his golden gaze on me.

I was done for as soon as his eyes met mine. "Fine," I said. "But if anyone harasses me for this, especially Emmett, I'm holding you personally responsible."

"Understood," he agreed, swooping over quickly and placing a light kiss on my cheek. His icy lips left a scorching tingle and I sat there stunned, my heart beating irregularly as he jumped out of the car. A quiet chuckle startled me from my daze.

"What was that," Alice giggled suggestively.

"He dazzled me," I sighed, frowning at how easy it was for him to get his way.

"He does that to you often," she wondered.

"Frequently," I admitted, my blush returning.

"Hmm. Very interesting," she laughed, exciting the car gracefully.

I followed, not so gracefully, behind her. As we walked into the house, a livid Rosalie swept past us.

"Rosie, darling," Emmett pleaded. "Just listen to me."

"It is the only way to put that little human in her place," she sneered.

"What will everyone think," Emmett countered.

Edward rolled his eyes, trying to hide his smirk as Alice danced over to Jasper in excitement.

"You've never had a December wedding before," Alice sighed dreamily. "I can see it now!"

Emmett groaned, clearly annoyed, flashing Alice a death glare. Rosalie caught the look which only infuriated her more. "Who cares what everyone thinks, Emmett?! They already _think_ we're strange. I. Want. A. Wedding," she demanded.

"No," Emmett stated firmly, refusing to back down.

"Excuse me," Rosalie asked icily.

Emmett shifted slightly but remained strong. "I said, no."

Rosalie inhaled sharply clenching her fists. "I hate you Emmett McCarty," she hissed harshly, stalking up the stairs.

Emmett winced as the door to their room upstairs slammed shut. The air was thick with tension.

Alice gaped at Emmett in disbelief, her eyes slightly glazed over. "Emmett," she gasped. "What have you done," she cried, bolting up the stairs after Rosalie. We could hear her pleading with Rose to let her in. Esme joined Alice shortly after hearing the commotion.

Jasper shook his head, still baffled as to why Emmett refused Rosalie, and excused himself to go hunt, mumbling about crazy mixed up emotions on the way out.

Finally it was just the three of us. Edward rounded on Emmett. "What were you thinking? Rose wants to get married, again. Tell me something new! What's the difference this time?"

Emmett rolled his eyes, exhaling deeply. He gave Edward a pointed look.

"You're seriously going to risk a decade of Rosalie's wrath over your pride," Edward hissed in a hushed tone. "You do realize you're not the only one who has to live with her, right?!"

Emmett ignored him and turned to me, a gleam lighting up his eyes. "I need to speak with you," he demanded, gripping my arm and tugging me outside.

Edward was blocking his path instantly. "Relax. I just need to ask her for a favor," he explained, giving him a knowing look as he embellished with his thoughts.

Edward relented, stepping aside as he flashed me a reassuring smile. If Emmett wasn't griping my arm, I surely would have melted.

"Good luck getting her to go along with it," Edward laughed.

"She owes me," Emmett replied, dragging me along after him.

**...**

A few miles out, he finally slowed his pace. "This should be far enough," Emmett said aloud, mostly to himself. "Here's the deal. You sing and play the guitar," he began.

"Barely," I cut him off. "I can barely play the guitar, and I don't sing."

"I heard you. Don't deny it. I knew before anyone else," Emmett claimed, looking smug. "I left my charcoal in Mr. Marcy's room last week and when I went to retrieve it at lunch, guess who I saw belting out a few notes," he asked.

I gulped, ducking my head in embarrassment. "That's right," he continued. "Now, don't be shy. I wouldn't ask you if I thought you sucked. That is a compliment by the way," he interjected seriously. "But, I do need your help. Desperately. Believe me, I'd do it myself but I can't play guitar without demolishing the strings. Rosie is obsessed with this one song and I had intended on it being part of my next proposal."

"Wait," I interrupted. "I thought you told her, no?"

"I did. I wanted to be the one who proposed. Every single time I would plan to, she'd always bet me to it and demand that we get hitched. But this time I wanted to make it special for her because she is my everything," he said lovingly. "Please, Bella. Help me make this special for her," he begged, batting his huge puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh," I relented. "Fine, but I do not want to hear another word about that stupid paisley shirt. Got it?"

He frowned, thinking and then stuck his massive hand out to shake on it.

"Thank you so much," he grinned widely.

"So, when are we doing this," I asked.

"Tonight."

"Tonight," I choked, coughing.

"Yeah, the sooner the better," he insisted. "My Rosie is a spitfire and she is one hot mama right now. If I let her stay mad the others will rebel against me. Besides, she said she wanted a December wedding. That doesn't leave us much time."

"You certainly got that right," Alice agreed, skipping through the trees with a guitar in hand. "I thought you would be needing this," she said, handing me the instrument.

"I don't even know what song," I explained, eying the guitar warily.

"I brought this too," Alice chirped, pulling out a small black rectangle. "It's Rosalie's iPod. I don't think she'll miss it for a few hours. She's a bit preoccupied right now," she explained, glaring at Emmett. "Now, I have to get back and console Rose."

"Alice," Emmett called anxiously. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Aw, come on Alice," Emmett whined. "You're not going to tell me if my plan will work?!"

"Consider it payback," she laughed, retreating through the trees.

"Payback for what," he wailed. Alice's laughter faded as she disappeared through the foliage, never answering Emmett.

"Crazy pixie," he grumbled.

"Hey! That crazy pixie happens to be my best friend," I defended. "Plus, she just helped you," I pointed out, glance at the guitar and iPod.

"True," he mumbled, pouting. "Alright, let's get started."

**...**

For several hours I sat, trying to pick out the tune and play it on the guitar. Emmett was actually very helpful, making sure to point out the right chords when he knew them. He admitted it was similar to the banjo he used to play before his change. I was about to pass out from exhaustion when Emmett finally declared it close enough to perfect.

On the walk back, Emmett twisted his hands nervously.

"Scared," I asked, snickering.

"Yes," he admitted sheepishly.

"She'll love it and you'll do fine. It's me I'm worried about," I explained. "It will be a miracle if I don't ruin it for you."

"I have faith in you," he said seriously. I nodded, silently praying that I wouldn't mess this up for them.

Back at the house, no one was in the living room when we arrived. I took a seat on the edge of Edward's piano bench arranging the guitar on my lap, waiting for Emmett's signal.

He inhaled deeply and yelled. "Rosalie! Get your scrawny butt down here and face me. Don't be such a coward."

The house was eerily silent, broken shortly by a stream of profanities coming from upstairs. The door cracked as she ripped it open off its hinges and came barreling down the stairs.

"Emmet McCarty! How dare you - "

I took that as my cue to begin. My fingers trembled slightly as she turned her furious glare on me. The first chords came out shaky but I quickly recovered when her expression melted into one of confusion. She snapped her gaze back to Emmett as he began to sing, imitating the artist's nasally vocals almost perfectly.

"_I just want to see you when you're all alone. I just want to catch you if I can. I just want to be there when the morning light explodes. On your face, it radiates, I can't escape_," he flashed a pleading glance in my direction.

"_I love you 'till the end_," I sang with him. He sighed in relief, thankful I didn't leave him hanging.

Rosalie had one hand clasped over her mouth, her eyes shining. I smiled as Emmett grasped her free hand and continued singing.

"_I just want to tell you nothing you don't want to hear. All I want is for you to say, Oh, why don't you just take me where I've never been before. I know you want to hear me catch my breath_," he breathed, gaining more confidence with Rosalie's smile.

"_I love you 'till the end_."

Edward flew into the room, taking his seat next to me on the bench and started to play, adding a bit of piano to the mix. I watched as his long, intricate fingers stroked the keys effortlessly. I noticed he wasn't even looking down. His eyes were on me and like always, I got lost in his gaze.

Edward nudged me out of my daze so I could finish helping Emmett sing the chorus, but I was no longer concerned with them. The words, 'I love you 'till the end,' took on a whole new meaning as I was singing. This was for _him_. I was confessing my love. I was telling him that I would love him every day of forever.

For a brief moment, I swore I could see the same amount of love and devotion in Edward's eyes but as quickly as it came, the song ended and the spell was broken when he jumped up to congratulate the couple. _Damn my overactive imagination_, I thought bitterly.

I sighed deeply, disappointed. Strumming the chords of the guitar, I mulled over the fact that I was being blatantly obvious with my affections for Edward. He would have to be completely blind not to see it and let's face it, vampires have perfect vision. That's what was upsetting me the most. Knowing that he must know, he just didn't want me more than a friend.

_As long as he is happy, I am happy_, I chanted in my head over and over again.

Alice sat down beside me, rubbing her scarred palm. "My spidy-sense tells me you're upset," she whispered worriedly.

"It's nothing," I shrugged, attempting a smile.

"No, it's not nothing, it's something. I will get it out of you eventually," she winked playfully. I attempted another smile but failed miserably. She frowned. "You need to understand something, Bella. You are my family and if you need something, even if it's just a shoulder to cry on, I want you to come to me. I will always be here for you."

"Thanks, Al," I sniffed, a lone tear escaping down my cheek. I turned my face away, trying to hide my emotion but she had already seen it.

She smiled wistfully, wiping the salty moisture gently. "I wish you would talk to me now," she sighed.

"I'm just not ready yet," I admitted, shuffling my feet.

"Okay, well, when you are ready, I'm here," she promised, wrapping me up in her tiny arms.

"Bella," Rosalie greeted warily as she approached. "Thank you for helping Em."

"It was my pleasure, Rosalie," I offered genuinely.

She gave me a half smile and turned to leave, hesitating slightly. Alice chuckled quietly as Rosalie whirled back around. "Alice is going to be my maid of honor," she announced."But I need another bridesmaid."

I stared blankly at Rosalie wondering silently what a _bride's maid_ was. It sounded possessive. As I was unfamiliar with the traditional wedding customs I automatically assumed it meant that the bride-to-be, in this case, Rosalie, would be alloted a maid or two until she was married. Immediately, I was turned off to the idea. It would make Rosalie my Alpha. I shuddered at the thought.

"Well," Rosalie asked.

"Well what," I hedged.

"You didn't really ask her anything, Rosie," Emmett explained, draping his arm loving over her shoulders.

Rosalie sighed loudly, her eye twitched. "Bella, would you care to be my other bridesmaid," she asked through clenched teeth.

"Um, I don't think that would be such a good idea," I said honestly.

Rosalie froze, her face contorted in fury. "Why the hell not," she roared.

"I wouldn't make a good... maid. I'm not a very good cleaner. I'm sure there is someone else who's much more equipped than I could ever be."

Her mouth fell open, the rest of the clan held similar expressions. Emmett was the first to break the awkward silence with his bellowing laughter. "Are you serious," he sputtered.

"What do you mean," I asked angrily, not liking that he was laughing at me.

"Bella," Alice tried. "A _bridesmaid_ is just an accessory to a wedding. You help plan and on the wedding day you wear a beautiful dress and stand behind the bride, as a witness. That, of course, is just my cliff notes version. We'll have plenty of time to give you the in depth explanation as we shop," she informed me.

"Wait, you really have no idea about this whole wedding deal," Emmett asked, baffled.

"I'm not an idiot, Emmett," I growled. "I know of the wedding custom, but only the basics like the white dress and vows. I just have never heard of bridesmaids before. Marriage was never popular among the pack. Actually, I think my parents were the only ones who participated in that custom and being as I had not been born yet, I've had no experience in that area."

Carlisle seemed intrigued. "What are your customs when it comes to love and relationships," he asked excitedly.

"Wolves mate for life. It's an instant bond formed between the two mates that is irresistible and impossible to deny. We call it _imprinting_. Once it happens you would do anything for your other half, even if it meant dying," I explained. "There are no ceremonies or dresses, just love."

"But, how would the rest of the pack know if you imprinted or that you belong to each other," Esme asked curiously.

I blushed crimson. "Usually, after imprinting, a passionate affair takes place and the two mates would have successfully marked each other with permanent lovebites."

"Lovebites," Edward asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Here," I explained, tilting my head to the side, pointing to the crook of my neck. "Lovers are known to bite one another on the neck, leaving a permanent scar. Marking their territory so to speak."

"Where's yours," Emmett asked.

I laughed. "I don't have one... yet," I said, my eyes flickering over to Edward's. My heart immediately halted as I caught his furious glare.

"Excuse me," he mumbled, retreating up the stairs.

"What's gotten into him," Emmett muttered.

"Who cares," Rosalie spat, turning to me once again. "You in?"

I stared off into space, wishing Edward hadn't been so disgusted with my customs. I certainly wouldn't mind wearing a white dress for him, if that's what he really wanted. Sometimes love is cruel.

"I'm in."

**...**

I turned over, pulling the covers over my head as I tried to block out the music emitting through the walls. Edward had been playing my CD and listened to all but one song. Now, he currently had the second to last one on repeat. The same song Mr. Marcy thought had been about him, when in reality he wasn't even close. It was about Edward and it pained me to hear it, over and over again. It was as if he knew and was enjoying the fact that it was making me suffer.

An hour passed by slowly and the same song was still on repeat. My tears had thoroughly soaked the pillows and I could no longer contain the sobs. I flung my covers aside, rushing into the hall towards Edwards room.

I didn't knock, just opened his door slowly, sliding in. My eyes were trained on my feet,avoiding his gaze. "Stop it, please. Turn it off," I begged, a fresh wave of tears distorted my vision.

When the music continued playing I tore my gaze up. Edward's eyes were tortured and sad.

"Please," I whispered.

In one fluid motion he turned off his stereo and was in front of me instantly. His tantalizing scent washed over me and I had to resist the urge to wrap my arms around him and inhale. But, I didn't have to fight long because he did it for me. His arms pulled me in, enveloping me. His embrace was heavenly and I immediately relaxed, but my tears only fell harder.

I flung my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest. "Shh, Bella. You're alright. I've got you. I'm here," he comforted, still holding me tightly with one arm around my waist and the other twisting in my hair, tugging me closer to him.

Picking me up, he gently placed me down on his black, leather sofa. Effortlessly, he carefully moved the couch so that the moon's rays would shine down on me. The bright rays that washed over me, along with Edward's sweet whispers of comfort and closeness helped me calm down instantly.

"Thank you," I hiccuped through my tears.

Edward nodded, becoming silent. His lips pursed in concern.

"You should tell him how you feel," he said thoughtfully.

"Tell who how I feel about what," I asked, confused.

"Your... _mate_," he spoke slowly, drawing out the word.

"It's not that simple," I tried to explain.

"You said, it's a bond between the two. I imagine that you wouldn't imprint unless it was definitely certain that it was meant to be, right," he countered.

"I'm not sure it works quite like that all the time."

"All I'm saying is that you should tell him," he insisted, wrapping me in another hug, pulling me against his chest as he lay behind me. I squirmed from his grasp, flipping over so I was facing him.

"What if he doesn't love me the same," I questioned, the traitor tears returning.

"Well then he's an imbecile," Edward spat harshly, wiping my eyes gently.

"Perhaps I will tell him," I whispered, staring longingly into Edward's eyes.

"You should," he replied, glancing away from me, his frown becoming more prominent. "Black would want to know."

I gasped. "Black, as in Jacob Black?!"

"Yes," he growled.

"He's not - "

"No, Bella," he persisted, cutting me off. "It's okay. You don't have to be scared. I know for a fact that he adores you. You shouldn't deny your feelings anymore. I hate seeing you upset."

"But - "

"No buts. Sleep on it. I'm sure you will see the situation differently in the morning. Just close your eyes," he whispered in my ear, pulling me closer in his embrace. He started humming an unfamiliar tune. My eyes fluttered shut and sleep finally consumed me.

**...**

I woke with a start as dawn was just breaking. An odd, dull ache was welling in the pit of my stomach, making the acid churn and bubble. My heart clenched suddenly as the stale air filled my lungs. _Edward_.

Jumping up, I ran through the hall and down the stairs, following Rosalie's furious voice.

"He is your best man," she hissed. "He cannot miss our wedding!"

"He's gone," a frantic Esme asked. "Why, and for how long?"

"I only saw him leaving. He's with the Denali clan at the moment," Alice answered, her voice trembled with sadness.

I burst through the door, slipping slightly on the hardwood flooring. "He's gone," I gasped, struggling to catch my breath. Panic seized me, my eyes darting to each of their faces. "Edward's gone?!"

_He left me..._


	27. Go

**Author's Note: **Wow! I got quite a few reviews last chapter... Thank you all so much! I received several PM pleads to "hurry and update, that cliffie was intense." So without further ado, here is the next chapter...

* * *

**Go**

"Bella, sweetie. You need to eat," Alice pleaded, squeezing herself under Edward's black sofa next to me. "It's been two days. You haven't eaten anything. I know you must be hungry."

Alice stroked my fur gently, her eyes studying my stiff form. Ever since Edward's departure, I had been in his room, refusing to leave. Out of the entire house, it was the only place that I felt closest to him. I had literally gone through a physical breakdown, letting my wolf half take control and I found myself wedged, uncomfortably, beneath his couch.

Soft footsteps approached announcing Esme's entrance. "Bella," she called timidly, her voice cracking with emotion. "I brought some lunch. It's your favorite; turkey, pepperoni and cheese sandwiches."

I made no sounds or movement to acknowledge that I had heard her. I appreciated her bringing me food, however, I just couldn't find the will to eat anything. Not now.

"Please. At least take one bite. We're all very concerned about you," she continued, placing the tray on the floor as she sat down gracefully beside it. I turned my head in the opposite direction, the smell only made my stomach roll unpleasantly.

Esme sighed in frustration. "Carlisle insists you cannot survive long if you keep on like this, Isabella. You need to eat something!"

"She's still not doing any better," Emmett asked from the hall.

"No," Alice answered, rolling out form under the sofa. "I'm not sure what else we can do. She's not responding to us, she won't eat or sleep... nothing. She's just willing to shrivel up and die, and for what?!"

Alice huffed, falling to her knees and ducking her head down to look me in the eyes. "For what Bella," she hissed, anger flashing in her dark eyes. I looked away guiltily, a pang of regret stabbing at my gut. Alice, unsatisfied with my lack of response, growled in rage. "Are you just going to lie there and rot? Is that your plan? You're going to leave me... just like that," she shrieked, slamming her small fist down on the floor hard enough to leave a small crater.

"Alice," Esme cautioned, placing a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"No," Alice shrugged her hand off, climbing back under the sofa. "Talk to me, Bella. Talk to me!" Her eyes were wide and frantic, the hysteria was visibly bubbling beneath the surface.

"Ali," Jasper called, running into the room. "It'll be okay, calm down." He crawled in behind Alice, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"It will not be okay until she talks to me," Alice insisted, her voice soft with defeat. She reached over, placing her frozen hand over my paw, squeezing tight. "She's trying to kill herself, Jasper, and I don't know why."

No one spoke for a long time. I heard Emmett settling in by the door and Esme stretched out on the floor. Jasper continued his comforting caresses but Alice never removed her hand from my paw. After several hours, she tried again. "Please don't leave me, Bells. We just found each other again."

The nagging regret grew tenfold and my tears leaked down, drenching my snout. The emptiness in my heart that was ripped open when _he_ left me was battling with my instincts to protect Alice, and all I had been doing was hurting her even more.

In that instant, I decided to endure the pain and loss I felt from Edward leaving and hopefully it would be enough for Alice. I couldn't stand hurting her.

My body convulsed and rippled as I willed the change to take on my human form. I whimpered in pain as my stiff joints realigned. I was to weak to stretch out on my own, so the force behind the phase had me gasping for air as the pain zapped through my bones. I shivered from the cold of Alice's grasp as she tried to shield my exposed body.

"Esme, hand me a blanket," she ordered quickly.

"What's happening," Emmett asked, pacing at the door.

"She's returning to her human form," she answered, wrapping me up in the wool blanket Esme had just handed her. "Call Carlisle. She's having trouble."

"Okay," he called, already rushing out.

My whimpers had evolved into lite sighs as I adjusted each of my limbs carefully. "I'm sorry, Ali. I'm so sorry," I sniffed, my voice cracking from lack of use.

Alice rolled us out from under the couch and hugged me to her, rocking us back and forth. "Shh, it's okay. I'm just glad you're back. I was so worried. I though you were leaving me," she admitted sadly.

I winced, thinking about how Edward had left me. "I'm so very sorry," was all I could manage. I wasn't sure what else I could say.

Esme came over and sat down beside us, occasionally brushing back my hair and patting my back. Jasper got up and stood by the door, his head cocked slightly as he studied me.

Emmett returned shortly, followed by an anxious Carlisle and curious Rosalie. Carlisle sank down in front of me, feeling my forehead carefully. "Have you eaten anything yet," he asked quietly, concern evident in his light golden eyes.

"No," I croaked.

"Here's some water," Esme offered, handing me a full glass. "Not too much at once," she warned, pushing the sandwiches closer.

I sipped on the water and nibbled at the bread on the sandwich, however, it felt like lead hitting my stomach so I pushed it aside.

I looked up and six pairs of vampire eyes were all trained on me. Before I knew what I was doing, I was down on the floor giggling. It was all so surreal. I was in a home full of vampires. I loved these vampires like family. They cared for me and I for them even though we were natural born enemies. I was gasping for air as my laughter filled the room. The vampires surrounding me gazed at each other warily but never spoke a word. I knew they were wondering about my sanity, even I was questioning it.

My giggles ceased suddenly when reality hit. One vampire wasn't here. My second half, my friend. _He left me_. Fat tears rolled down my cheeks. I was vaguely aware of Alice pulling me back in her comforting hold and Esme's whispered reassurances. Carlisle was checking my head again, concern still written in his features. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie stood back, still eying me warily.

"Bella," Emmett called, inching closer. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly," I paused, considering all the definitions of 'okay.' "I don't know..."

"Is there something we can do to help you," Carlisle asked. "Was it something we've done?"

I glanced up at him in horror. "Oh, no," I gasped, slapping myself mentally for making them think it was their fault. "You all have been wonderful to me. You're all I have... my family," I blushed, ducking my head under Alice's chin.

Esme swooped down, enclosing Alice and I in her arms. "Oh, Bella, Bella," she laughed softly. "You are like a daughter to me. You have been like part of our family for awhile now and we wouldn't have it any other way."

Mixed tears of joy and bitterness spilled out of my already swollen eyes and my sobs grew louder every second.

Emmett shifted nervously across the room. "Man... I wish Edward were here," he sighed, running his hand through his curls. "He's like your best friend, other than Alice. Yeah," he repeated as if convincing himself. "He'd know what to do."

My head snapped up at the mention of Edward's name. "Well, he's not here is he," I barked viciously enough to make him step back. I pushed out of Alice and Esme's arms and stood up quickly, pacing the floor. I shook off the dizziness and swayed drunkenly from moving too fast. Carlisle had reached out to steady me but I shrunk away from him. "He just left," I stated in a small voice.

"Is that what this is all about," Alice asked, grabbing my face in her hands forcing me to look at her.

I averted my eyes to gaze out the window behind her. I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet.

"Why are you still here," Rosalie hissed.

"Rose," growled Alice in warning.

"Don't _Rose _me, _Alice_," Rosalie scoffed, rolling her eyes. She pushed herself off the wall, stepping forward to face me. "It's a valid question. Why are you still here," she repeated. Our eyes locked. She was challenging me to look away so I held her gaze. If she wanted to play dominance games then so be it. This was my family now as well as it was hers so I would not back down.

My sudden burst of self confidence rushed over me like a flame flickering to life. I missed my strong nature. I realized I had become weak, and whiny. That was all going to change.

After a few awkward moments, her eyes flickered over to Emmett and she huffed in frustration. "If it were me, I would have gone after him already."

I blinked, confused. "Excuse me?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, Isabella," she hissed. I don't need Jasper's ability to see how much you love Edward. So, the question remains unanswered. Why are you still here?"

My mouth hung open as her words sunk in. She had a point. Why was I still here? I should have gone after him as soon as he left. "Where do I find him?"

"In Alaska, with the Denali clan,"she replied, not quite succeeding in hiding her pleased smirk.

"Well, I guess I'm headed to Alaska then," I announced, dashing to my room to back my bag. I could hear the entire Cullen household following closely behind.

"Why didn't you tell me," Alice questioned, placing her hands over my bag to catch my attention. I glanced up at her face and saw the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I just wanted to tell him first, but then it was never the right time and now he's gone," I explained quickly. "I wasn't sure what to do about the situation. It's not everyday that a wolf falls in love with a vampire."

"So,you love him, love him," she asked curiously.

"With all my heart."

"Hold on," interrupted Emmett. "You mean to tell me that your freaky wolf senses are attracted to Edward... and that makes him your mate?"

"Yes," I huffed, grabbing more clothes and stuffing them in my bag.

Emmett whistled loudly.

"For how long," Alice asked.

"From the moment I first saw him," I answered truthfully.

"Why haven't I seen it then," she asked suddenly. "I should have seen it before now."

"She hides it well," Jasper spoke, walking out of the shadows. "I'm not sure how she does it, but I wasn't aware of her true feelings until she admitted them. Of course, I had my suspicions," he admitted, "but I wrote them off figuring her adoration and love was strickly for Alice. Now it all makes sense. Those twinges of regret, guilt and jealousy. The way you would look at him, the way you studied him, the pure longing in your eyes. I thought for sure it was your hunger for the kill, but that wasn't it at all. You have loved him all this time," he trailed off, shocked.

"You should have said something," Esme chided lightly. "I don't think he has any idea."

"What happens if you find another," Carlisle asked, his concern for Edward apparent.

I halted my packing and went to Carlisle, taking his hands in mine. I smiled, reassuring him. "There is no other. There will never be another. When I saw Edward that day in the cafeteria, my world literally stopped and I couldn't catch my breath. My heart was pounding in my chest so hard I thought it would break through at any moment. I ached to go to him, claim him as mine. I wanted to shout to the whole school that I had found _him_, the one I love," my grin grew, remembering the sensational feeling of the pull. "I remember being scared then, because I knew that he was a vampire. I wasn't afraid for myself. I was terrified that the love I felt wouldn't be enough to stop me from killing him. It's was a delicate situation, considering what we are. But, as you know, I couldn't stay away. I became a stalker of sorts," I chuckled.

Emmett snorted, "You think?!"

"I realized though," I continued on thoughtfully, "he is my soul mate, from now until forever. I would die before I let anything bad happen to him. Wolves mate for life, Carlisle, and even if he won't have me in that way, my heart will always belong to him. There's no reversing that. I will always be there for him too. Whatever makes him happy," I finished, giving his hands a small squeeze.

He laughed then, leaning down to place a kiss on my forehead. "He's a lucky man."

I blushed at his words and smiled, turning back to grab my bag. Slinging it over my shoulder, I headed to the door, hesitating momentarily as I considered the rejection that could lie ahead.

Alice flung herself at me, breaking my panicky thoughts. "What are you waiting for," she cried. "Go. Bring Edward home!"

* * *

**Author's Note #2:** I was under the influence of several flu medications as I typed up this chapter so excuse any crazy typos or mistakes. I apologize!

By the way, all those reviews last update inspired me to get this chapter out in a hurry! Perhaps we can receive the same amount of inspiration this time?!


	28. First Impressions

**Author's Note: **Boy did you guys deliver on reviews! I was definitely inspired to write faster. Can you do it again?!

I know 99.9 percent of you are dying to have Edward and Bella confess their love for one another right now, but there are some things that get in the way first. No worries folks! It's definitely coming soon, just be patient.

Happy reading!

* * *

**First Impressions**

Carlisle insisted that I take his BMW, claiming that I was in no shape to run the whole way. Eager to get to Edward, I agreed quickly. While he explained the most direct way to reach their residence in Denali, Esme was on the phone informing them of my arrival.

Now, I found myself coasting up the four mile long drive, praying that Edward had not run again.

At the end of the private road, a large Victorian home came into view. Fear crept up my spine. Their house did not have the same welcoming appearance as the Cullen's. I sniffed the air as I parked the car next to a familiar silver, Volvo. Only one person seemed to be home and it was not who I was hoping for.

Passing by _his_ car, I let my fingers trail down the side over its clean, sleek exterior. It was a comfort just having it here in the driveway. It meant Edward would be back. He wouldn't dare leave his car for long.

I walked up the stairs onto a large wrap-around porch, the wood protesting with each step. A huge decorative door, complete with a brass knocker, stood slightly ajar, as if waiting for my arrival. I hesitated, and decided to knock regardless. A soft scuffling noise followed, sounding as if someone was just inside, waiting to see if I would knock once more.

I inhaled deeply, instantly regretting my actions. The vampire on the other side of the door smelled of spice and flowers.

Sneezing twice, I rubbed my nose wondering why the Cullen's scents never seemed to bother me as much. I actually liked them.

I grabbed the brass circle and tapped it twice against the old wooden door and it flew open revealing a tall, statuesque blonde. She stood in the doorway for several moments, her eyes traveling from my toes all the way up to my face.

"You must be Isabella," she stated, forcing a smile and stepping to the side, inviting me in. "Esme informed us that you would be visiting, but I'm afraid I am the only welcoming committee available at the moment. Carmen has had a rough week and Edward kindly volunteered to help Eleazar, Irina and Kate. I'm Tanya," she greeted, leading me into a formal sitting room.

"It's nice to meet you," I said warily, unsure of the strange vampire.

Her eyes narrowed and she forced another smile. "You will have to forgive me. I have not played _Host_ in quite some time. You may find that I am a tad rusty," she laughed throatily, her pearly white teeth gleaming. "May I get you anything?"

It was against my better judgment to accept anything from her, however, I was in dire need of water. "I am a bit thirsty," I admitted.

"Thirsty," she verified, her eyebrows rising slightly. "I didn't realize... I am not that prepared," she stumbled. Would you like to join me in hunting. I just returned but since you're our guest I don't mind going again."

"Hunting," I questioned, thoroughly confused. Surely she doesn't mean hunting for blood? "I'm sorry. I'm not following? Water is fine," I clarified.

"Oh my," she gasped suddenly. "Forgive me. I thought for a moment you were like the _others_," she giggled, covering her mouth like a small school girl. "Water I can handle." She rose and I copied her lead.

I gazed darkly at her feet and followed her into a large kitchen. The appliances looked ages out of date and unused. The walls were a deep, blood red that reflected off the white and black tiles on the checkered floor. What did she mean by 'others,' and why would she think I would hunt for blood?! Did I look, act or smell like a vampire? Was she sane?

"I'm curious," I began, trying to clear my confusion. "Why would you think I needed to hunt for my thirst?"

"Edward had mentioned that you were originally from a Romanian pack. I was just assuming that you were like them; hunting your prey to quench the hunger and thirst," she said, shrugging her shoulders as she reached for a dusty glass in the cupboard.

"You are mistaken," I growled. "Our kind exist to protect, not hunt. Surely Edward has told you that much about me."

Her hands stilled and her shoulders tensed. Forcing another smile she turned to me. "Actually, he hasn't spoken of you at all. Only that you came from a pack in Romania," she chuckled, returning to the glass. "And Aleazar practically had to pry that much from him. He mostly just talks about his family, the others in his coven."

Pain slashed through my chest and my hand clung to my heart reflexively. Hearing that he hadn't considered me family hurt. I pursed my lips, remaining silent as he fiddled with the faucet.

As she turned the knob, a low hissing sound came from the nozzle as the air escaped the pipes. Loud knocking noises followed and finally, a gush of murky, brown water clumped out, splattering into the cup.

"Huh," she muttered, her lips twitching. "It seems as though I don't even have water to offer you. Unless, of course, you do not mind the gritty dirt texture," she shrugged, setting the glass down on the counter and sliding it towards me.

"I'm fine," I spat through clenched teeth. I did not like this Tanya.

"Anyhow, like I was saying," she continued, waving her hand in the air, dismissing the water. "I was curious when Edward mentioned Romania so I did a little of my own investigating. That's how I heard about the hunting."

"You must have heard wrong," I insisted, my tolerance wavering.

"What I don't understand is why you left them," she pondered, completely ignoring my last statement. "There aren't many of you left. Perhaps a handful at most. It seems you're becoming extinct. And, why would you prefer the company of vampires over your own kind. _Were_ seem to be very co-dependent and I hear, and now see, how you cling to Edward."

My anger threatened to boil over but I kept my mouth shut. It would not go over well if I were to attack her now.

"I guess I am saying that I do not understand your reasoning. I mean, let's face the facts. Our species," she motioned her hands dramatically between the two of us, "hate each other. We're not meant to... mingle. I can feel the tension between us and you do reek or wet dog, just so you know," she nodded, acting as if she were doing a good deed by telling me I smelled.

I gaped at her, words failing me.

Her eyes widened in fake shock. "Oh, no offense," she giggled again.

"None taken," I growled, completely irritated with her now.

"I just thought I would let you know," she pushed. "Since the others are too kind to say anything to you directly. They wouldn't want to hurt your feelings. So..." she looked expectant and I realized she was waiting on some answers.

"It is none of your concern as to why I left Romania, but I choose to stay with the Cullens because they are family," I stated firmly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hm," she gazed at me curiously for a moment before her eyes turned serious. "Let me level with you, Isabella. The Cullen's are sweet, but strange. They took you in as a charity case. Carlisle and Esme love that stuff. Rosalie, as you already know, despises you. She barely tolerates you for Emmett. He has this crazy pet fetish and a few decades ago it was snakes. Now, as it appears, he's taken up canines. Jasper is much like Rose. He puts up with you for Alice. It's a tricky situation considering your history with Alice though. She's torn and confused, not really knowing what happened. You are her only link and she only knows what you tell her, whether it's true or not. Once she remembers, don't expect her to keep you around. Then there's Edward," she sighed,chuckling. "We are very _close. _If I could give him what he wanted then there would be no point in having you stick around," she stated, matching my stance on the opposite counter.

I stared at her blankly until she continued. _What did he want?_

"He wants a family, more specifically, children. Me, being a vampire, I cannot give birth to offspring, but you could. He will take his time seducing you but once you produce however many he is after, well then... you get the picture. I wanted to be honest with you, before you get too emotionally involved. We are selfish creatures, Isabella. You of all people should recognize that."

And I did know that, but so what if Carlisle and Esme liked charity cases. Sure, it was a blow to my ego but I also appreciated their care and concern. Then, if Edward wanted children from me and that would make him happy, why not?! I would do anything for him, and conceiving his vampire babies, if that was even possible, would be an honor to me. As for Alice, I don't blame her for wanting me to tell her about the past, but I refused to believe that's all she was after. Our bond was too strong.

Tanya forgot one thing though. I, myself, am a very selfish creature. I wanted them in my life, permanently.

The vampire's face was blank as she stood across from me. I sensed she was waiting for a response on my part but I remained silent. Growing impatient, Tanya jumped up effortlessly on the counter, tapping her nails repeatedly on the marble top. I mirrored her position and focused my gaze out the window, thinking of Edward and wondering when he would return.

Nearly eight hours later, my eyelids started to droop and I fought desperately to keep them open. Exhaustion had finally caught up with me, my body aching for sleep.

Just as I had given up, letting my eyes flutter shut, a loud bang erupted in the front of the house. I jumped up, staggering to my feet and followed Tanya's disapproving gaze to the kitchen's entrance.

I knew it was him before he even came through the door. I could sense his presence and my body relaxed with relief.

"Bella," he breathed, his eyes shining a deep topaz. His surprised expression morphed into excitement. My favorite crooked grin emerged as he opened his arms to me and flew forward.

Like a magnetic pull, I raced into his arms, wrapping my own tightly around his waist.

"I have missed you so much," I muttered into his chest.

"I missed you too," he admitted, placing a kiss on top of my head. "I take it you've come to drag me home," he asked sheepishly.

"Kicking and screaming if need be," I chuckled. I peered behind Edward's arm, happily noting that Tanya was absent. "Can we go now, please," I whispered eagerly, my face nuzzling in his chest as I inhaled greedily.

He stiffened slightly and I lifted my head, confused by his hesitation. His lips were taunt as he gazed through the french doors leading outside. His grip on my waist tightened and he sighed deeply.

"You don't want to leave," I stated sadly, dropping my arms and backing away. His grip remained firm for a second until he hesitantly unclasped his hands and let them fall limply by his side.

"That's not it at all, Bella," he said, stepping closer. His fingers swept through his unruly bronze hair and he began to pace. "You wouldn't understand," he muttered darkly.

"I wouldn't understand what," I asked.

He continued to pace, not answering my question and I became frustrated. "Why did you leave, Edward? What good came from running away," I cried. "I was a mess, not knowing where you were or if you were even okay. I don't even know why you left or what exactly you were running from."

Edward stopped in front of the sink, placing his hands over the curve on the counter as he lowered his head in defeat. He remained silent, his body language projecting that he wanted to avoid this confrontation. My heart sunk with the heaviness of the reality.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark here and assume that you left because of me," I stated in a whisper. I heard the marble top crack under his fingers, realizing I was on the right track. I swallowed all of my pride and selfishness in that moment. I wouldn't let this be about me anymore.

"I want you to return with me," I demanded. "Your family misses you terribly and I am sure you miss them just as much. Then, after we get back, I will pack my things and leave," I promised. Edward inhaled sharply, spinning around abruptly. I saw that he was about to interrupt so I held up a finger to stop him.

"Hear me out," I insisted. His mouth clamped shut and he frowned but did not speak. "I am aware of the strain I have put on you and your family. Believe it or not, my main concern is your happiness. So, if my leaving is the solution then I will do what is best," I swore, blinking furiously to keep the tears at bay.

In one swift motion, my face was in Edward's hands, his forehead pressing up against my own. I looked up to see his eyes closed. "I," he spoke quietly, pausing to collect his thoughts. "I don't want you to leave me," he breathed, his eyes now open and trained on my lips. "I have made a decision. I -"

"Irina and Kate would like a formal introduction, Edward," Tanya interrupted with her sickly sweet voice. I could have ripped her hair out just because she ruined our conversation, but what really pushed me over the edge was how she practically purred over Edward's name as a lover would.

I growled possessively, moving towards Tanya. Edward's hand reached out and grasped my shoulders, tugging me in towards his side.

Tanya's eyes narrowed at my threatening advance, and her eyes rested on Edward's arm draping around me. "I hope I didn't intrude," she apologized, not sorry at all. "Relax, Isabella," she rolled her eyes. "Don't go all wolf on me. I don't want the house smelling any more than it already does, so if you would refrain from _changing_, my sisters and I would greatly appreciate it."

"Tanya," Edward hissed unhappily.

"What," she shrugged, walking out into the living room.

Edward glanced down at me apologetically and rubbed my shoulders in comfort. It took me a moment to calm down, but with Edward's help, I was soon ready to face introductions with his vampire friends.

"What were you saying earlier," I asked shakily. "About your decision."

"We can discuss that on the way home," he smiled, tugging me along the hall and back towards the formal living room. "Right now, I'm going to introduce you to some old family friends."

I frowned, clearly upset that he wasn't going to continue our conversation right now. I was positive that it would have been a pivotal moment between the two of us. But then I grinned, when I realized what he said.

"So, you are coming home," I smiled, leaning into him happily.

He smirked and nodded, confirming my statement. I sighed in relief, hugging him sideways as we made our way into the living room where three beautiful vampires stood waiting.

The one smiling warmly was introduced as Kate and she took my hand exuberantly, claiming how excited she was to finally meet me. Tanya forcefully smiled in acknowledgment as Edward reintroduced us, but remained across the room. The third one, Irina, said a small 'hello,' clearly displeased with my presence. Her arms remained crossed defiantly and finally after a few awkward moments, Kate interjected with how sorry Carmen and Eleazar were for not being able to be here to meet me.

I assured her that it was no problem and perhaps we would meet at Rosalie and Emmett's wedding.

"Ah, yes. Another wedding for the two lovebirds," Kate chuckled. "They still act like newly weds, even after all this time. Unfortunately, I doubt we will be attending considering Carmen's troubles, but we insist that you return soon. Don't be a stranger."

Irina gaped at Kate in disbelief. Her face contorted as if she had tasted something sour. Tanya giggled sweetly.

"Actually, Kate. I plan on returning with Edward."

"You do," Kate asked, turning to Edward for conformation who looked as confused as she was.

"I feel terrible for missing Rose's last wedding. I plan on making it up to her by helping with this one," she cooed, making me groan inwardly.

Tanya immediately launched into her thoughts on what flowers and color schemes would look best with a December wedding and I fought to stay upright and conscious. All of the details were dreadfully boring, especially with my lack of sleep.

"Are you alright, Bella," Kate questioned, seeing me leaning into Edward, half conscious.

Edward glanced down, concerned as I slurred an answer. "Yesss, I jus' need to sleep."

"How long has it been since you've slept," he asked, pushing me down on a chair, his fingers tracing over my face and lingering on the purple bruises under my eyes.

"Since you left," I admitted, stifling a yawn. My eyelids were drooping heavily now, feeling as if a heavy bag of sand was weighing them down.

"Is that normal for someone like you," Tanya asked.

"Of course it's not normal," Edward spat angrily. "I'm taking Bella home. Tanya, drive Carlisle's car back," he ordered.

"Okay," she agreed, shooting me a pointed glare when Edward turned back around. He moved to pick me up, but I sluggishly brushed him off, attempting to stand on my own. When I tripped twice after only taking one step, Edward sighed and slung me over his back. I wound my arms snugly around his neck as he gripped behind my knees.

"It was nice meeting you, Bella," Kate called as we headed to the door.

"You too," I slurred back. Nuzzling my nose against Edward's neck. Not thinking, I brushed my lips along his skin lightly, causing his grip to tighten on my legs. I blamed my forwardness on the exhaustion.

I felt his movements as he placed me in the car, but I don't remember anything else but my dreams.

**...**

Her face was older than I had remembered, weathered like old leather. Her eyes were closed, her lips moving without any sound. The wind blew her snow white hair in every direction. I tried calling out her name, but my voice was muted just like hers. Cautiously, I crept closer. We were in the woods near the Cullen's. She was far from home.

_What are you doing here_, I thought, trying to connect our minds. Her lips quirked up in a half smile, her eyes attempting to flicker open.

_You're here_, she thought, her bony fingers reaching out towards me. _So long. So far. Found_.

_Have you been looking for me_, I wondered.

_Not I_**,** her voice whispered faintly in my mind. Her other hand was now reaching and I stepped closer.

_Then who?_

_Lost. Found. Alive. DANGER_. The last word roared in my head making me grasp my ears for protection but it was useless. The noise was in my head.

Suddenly, her arms struck out, the fiery skin of her fingers were now wrapped around my wrists and her milky, white eyes flew open, but she wasn't seeing me. She was seeing through me. She was warning me.

Her lips were moving again and this time I could hear her words. "You are in danger, my child. They have found what they seek. When the moon wears the ring of blood, you and the creatures you hold dear shall perish. You must flee. Run, Isabella... RUN!"

**...**

I woke up, panting heavily and disoriented. I felt Edward's stone cold hand in my own and I was holding on for dear life. I looked around noticing we were parked along a deserted road, and when I looked at Edward questioningly, I realized his lips were moving. He was trying to speak to me. I shook my head roughly, rubbing my ears, hoping it would get my hearing back.

"Bella! Bella! Please say something. You're scaring me," he demanded, his brow was tight with worry.

"Something is wrong," I finally spoke, staring out the window into the dark sky.

Edward grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him. "What are you talking about? Start from the beginning," he suggested.

"It was the Seer. She came to me in a dream. She sent me a warning."

* * *

**Author's Note #2**: I forgot to edit and revise this chapter before I posted, so forgive any errors. I was excited about my house and I got a little preoccupied with the furniture delievery... I am only human. (haha!)


	29. Game Over

**Author's Note: **Questions about the Seer came up in the reviews. I believe she was mentioned briefly in chapter four or five. Basically, she's the Romanian pack's Alice.

I apologize for making you all wait so long for a chapter update. Truthfully, I had to make myself sit down and type this out. It was like pulling teeth. Clearly, this chapter did not want to be written...

On a different, yet flattering note, siromygod started a thread on twilighted(dot)org for Haunting Moon. I'll put the link at the end of this update and on my profile page so if you want to go and discuss this fic with other readers, or myself, you can.

* * *

**Game Over**

"You were just dreaming," Edward spoke softly, brushing the hair out of my face. "Calm down. It was only a nightmare."

"No," I growled, pushing his hand away. "It was not just a dream. It was a warning, from the _Seer_." I jumped out of the car, stumbling along the overgrown shoulder as I gazed frantically towards the night sky.

"Why is it always so cloudy," I roared with frustration.

"Bella," Edward hissed warily as he followed closely behind. "Get back in the car. It's freezing out. We can discuss your Seer then. Please," he added in a softer tone. His fingers gently intertwined with mine, gently tugging me back towards the Volvo.

I continued searching for the hidden moon, willing the clouds to break apart, but I let him lead me back to his car. He opened the passenger door and waited as I reluctantly got in. Noticing my discomfort, he opened up the sunroof.

"What are you looking for exactly," he asked, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"The moon," I answered. "I can feel it and I know where it is. I-I just need to see it."

"Alright, well obviously you won't see it here. The cloud bank is too thick. I propose that we keep driving towards the house and if we come to a point where the moon is visible we will stop," Edward suggested.

"Okay," I agreed. "Thank you."

However, the longer we drove, the more frustrated I became. The clouds were unrelenting.

Edward finally broke the silence. "What is a Seer?"

"Back in Romania, one of the eldest wolves had the gift of foresight. We call her Seer. All of her predictions have truth and that alone makes her one of the most valued member of the pack. She has only come to me in a dream once before, the night my father died. I had assumed at the time, that it was only a horrible nightmare," I explained, choking back fresh tears. "But, when he was found... I knew that she had been trying to warn me."

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered, gripping my hand tighter. "It was not a dream."

"No, definitely not," I agreed. "She said, '_They have found what they seek_'."

"Who are they," Edward wondered aloud.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I muttered, deep in thought.

"Could it be the ones you were tracking after Alice disappeared," he asked.

"We should get home," I whispered. "Now."

**...**

"Alice," I yelled. "ALICE!" I ran up the steps into the empty house. "They're gone," I groaned.

Edward took me in his arms and searched around the room cautiously with his eyes. He was beginning to worry too. Footsteps from outside alerted us to someone on the porch. A familiar, overpowering, flowery scent filled my nose.

"What is with all the yelling," Tanya hissed. "Are you trying to wake up the whole town?"

"She's just worried about Alice, Tanya," Edward growled.

"Alice doesn't need a babysitter," Tanya rolled her eyes. "She's fine."

Edward's cell vibrated, interrupting my retort. "Alice, where - " he paused, listening to Alice's shrill message.

"Okay. Bye."

I watched him pocket the cell and waited, expectantly. "Well?"

"Alice said that they had gone hunting. They will be back within the hour," he stated.

Sighing with relief, I plopped down on the white sofa and let out a shaky laugh. "She's okay. They're all okay."

"Why wouldn't they be okay," Tanya huffed. "It's not like they're helpless little creatures."

"Drop it, Tanya," Edward warned, taking a seat next to me.

Tanya pursed her lips tightly, biting back her remarks as she sat on the other side of Edward. Her close proximity made my chest tighten in anger and I forced a territorial growl back down my throat. This was going to be another long night.

**...**

Alice arrived with the rest of the Cullens in tow. They listened closely as I explained the Seer's message. Carlisle insisted that we always stay in groups of three or more for the time being but assumed it would be safe to continue on with our regular scheduled activities.

"I highly doubt that this James character would show up at the high school, but just in case, I want you all to stay close. Esme, Tanya, I would like you both to accompany me at the hospital until it's safe. I will sign you up for volunteer work immediately," he stated in full authority mode.

"Carlisle," Tanya sighed. "I did not come here to volunteer at a hospital. I don't even understand why we should take these precautions. Maybe it was only a nightmare."

"It was not a dream," I roared, flinging myself up in front of Tanya.

Alice placed a restraining arm around my waist and stared up at her in disgust. "I trust Bella and I trust Carlisle. We should listen to them. If you don't like it, go home."

Tanya's gaze flickered to Alice's in disbelief. Her eyes narrowed in defiance but after she realized she didn't have anyone's support her shoulders hung in defeat. "Fine," she muttered.

"But I am telling you," she hissed, her eyes locking back with mine. "This is a waste time."

"You're right," Rosalie agreed. "Let's get back to wedding plans."

**...**

The next week went by slowly. Every night I would check the sky and every morning I would ride to school with Edward and Alice. I had given up my lunch hours with Mr. Marcy in exchange for the cafeteria with a pleased Alice, a disgruntled Jasper, an amused Emmett, an irritable Rosalie, and a happy Edward.

I could easily ignore Rosalie's snide comments and Jasper's warning looks when Edward was radiating bliss right next to me. It was a welcome change from his brooding nature as of late. The best thing was, I felt that I was making him happy. Every time he would catch my eye, his beautiful smile would erupt, filling his face. Each time, I would blush deeply, causing his grin to double in size.

Alice would watch us slyly, winking at me when I caught her staring. She was my support system through it all. I had explained that I never had a chance to relay my true feelings to Edward, but she assured me that perhaps it hadn't been the right time. She stated that we were meant for each other. She knew for sure.

Emmett's daily lunch routine centered around my tray of food. He would watch me eat, a bitter look on his face.

"What's it taste like," he finally asked.

"Like cardboard mostly," I answered thoughtfully. "I'd prefer raw steak, but I can't be too picky."

"Raw steak," he laughed, amused. "That's a good one."

I looked at him, confused. "I'm serious."

Emmett stared at me as if I had grown another head. "Raw steak is bloody," he stated.

"And... what's your point?"

"You get all funny around blood," he grunted.

"Yeah, when it's pouring out of wounds," I snorted.

"You sure you're not the vampire," he whispered, smiling playfully.

I rolled my eyes and snatched an apple from Edward's tray.

"Hey," Edward hissed. "I could have wanted that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized sarcastically, taking a big bite and handing it over. "Would you like it back?"

Edward just smiled deviously and wrapped his lips around the place where I had bitten, gently sucking the juices. I jumped from the small electric jolt as he placed a tender kiss on my fingers that were now squeezing the apple with a death grip.

"No thanks," he answered coyly.

However, lunch was the only nice time I had at school. Besides the Cullens, no one else bothered to acknowledge me, which wouldn't be so bad if they had only ignored me. They avoided me like the plague, and the vicious gossip continued to spread.

Emmett's favorite was that I was some kind of witch that cast a spell over the whole Cullen family. Apparently, this help explain why they were suddenly my friends.

My least favorite part about school would be the day's end. As I retrieved the books I would need for homework, there would be a note sitting above my textbooks. It always had the same messy words scrawled across the ripped paper.

_**Meet me after school in the library. Please. -B**_

I had hoped he would of received the message. I definitely was not interested, unfortunately for me, it seemed he was. On Friday, reading the fifth note, I decided that I couldn't put this off any longer. I would meet him in the library and make him see that I did not return his feelings.

After pleading with Alice and Edward to let me walk home alone, I made my way to the school's library. As I walked in, the comforting smell of books helped relax my nerves. Only the lights covering the front desk were on, casting long shadows over the shelves. I spotted a single red rose lying on the desk with my name scribbled on a piece of parchment in Mr. Marcy's handwriting.

"Emotionally, you are delicate, just like that rose," Mr. Marcy whispered huskily, appearing out of the shadows. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show. My actions were uncalled for the other day. I hope you can forgive me. When a beautiful woman touches my soul, much like you have done, I find it difficult to control myself. You see, I just want to please you. Let me be yours. Will you let me be yours? Let me in," he finished, closing the distance between us.

"Mr. Marcy, I cannot -"

"No, do not deny me," he yelled, anger flashing in his eyes. "I have accepted what you are! Why can't you accept me," he asked, pounding his fist into the wooden desk.

"What have you accepted about me," I questioned, backing away from him further.

"Don't play innocent with me, Isabella. You are a wolf decedent," he answered smugly.

"And where did you get that crazy idea? You should get help." My voice remained calm but inside I was a total mess. He couldn't possibly know. How would he have found out?

Mr. Marcy's face turned a shade of purple as he approached me cautiously. "Don't get any sudden ideas now," he demanded. "I have help. If you try to change they will intervene, so don't try it."

"They? Who are they," I asked angrily. "Are _they_ the ones that led you on about this wolf craziness," I laughed shakily, hoping he wouldn't catch my bluff. My eyes darted around the library, trying to find others lurking about in the shadows, but we were alone. I chanced a few glances through the windows but I still did not sense anyone.

"We are alone, Mr. Marcy. There is no one else here," I growled, turning to leave.

"No, they are not here, but if you leave, I will give them my signal and they will move in on your friends," he threatened.

I hesitated at the entrance, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. He had been working with someone and they were waiting on his call. The plan was to distract me, while these others went after Edward and Alice. I probed further until I caught a glimpse of a face. Her face. Vibrant burgundy eyes surrounded by fiery red hair.

"Let me ask you something," I hissed, attempting to control the rage building up within me. "What did you get out of this?"

Mr. Marcy shrugged, his cocky smile never fading. "You can say that I am a collector of sorts," he laughed. "I was given an offer I could not refuse."

"What exactly were you offered," I asked, already knowing the answer.

"For starters, you. I find that a wolf's love is extremely passionate, especially one that has been alone so long," he hummed, reaching his hand out towards my face. I flinched back angrily, making a frown replace his smug smile. "In time, you will learn to love me. My basement is lovely, and there will be plenty of creatures to entertain yourself with."

"You're insane," I growled. "There is no way you will be able to confine me. You're just a weak, pathetic man."

"Enough," he spat, the purple shade returning to his cheeks. "I said I wasn't alone. There is a plan, and according to the plan, you will come willingly."

"Like hell I will," I growled, spinning around to leave.

"Wait, you haven't even heard the best part," Mr. Marcy called after me, laughing.

I ignored him, heading straight for the entrance but before I reached the doors, they were slammed closed. Peering into the shadows, movement caught my eye and an olive toned vampire blocked my path. He stared at me, amused, yet remained silent.

Mr. Marcy came up behind me, but my eyes were fixed intently on this new vampire. "Like I was saying," he continued, his voice annoyed from being interrupted. "The best part is that I was also promised something I have yet to acquire for my special collection. Care to take a guess?"

I kept my back to him, facing the most threatening of the two. The vampire's eyes were a deep black. His tongue darted out, licking his lips as his sight lingered on Mr. Marcy for a second. I began to wonder how much longer this starved creature could keep from killing him.

"You do realize that he is going to kill you," I clarified, never taking my eyes off the vampire.

"Who, Laurent," Mr. Marcy questioned. "No, we have an agreement."

"Yes," Laurent finally spoke. "We do." His face gave away no emotion, but I could clearly see the deviousness in his eyes. Mr. Marcy would be lucky to survive another day.

"I see I'm going to have to spell it out for you," Mr. Marcy continued glumly. "They offered me a vampire."

"Why would that bother me," I stalled, trying to figure out the best way to get out of this situation. I could make Mr. Marcy bleed so Laurent would attack him, but even I wasn't that cruel.

"Because," he laughed, clearly amused. "You seem pretty cozy with this one. They promised me Edward."

I whirled around, growling. The change was close. I could feel the itch tickling down my spine.

Laurent took advantage of my distraction and forced both of my arms back in a tight grip. He leaned in close to my ear as he whispered, "You have no choice but to cooperate. James and Victoria have your two friends, and if you do anything other than what I tell you to do, they will both die."

My head bowed in defeat. I couldn't trust his word, but I could trust his mind. The plans were concrete. I had been tracked for a long time. James and Victoria did have Edward and Alice, and I could do absolutely nothing but follow this vile creature's orders.

**...**

Mr. Marcy pulled his old VW Bug into the parking lot of an abandoned mill. Laurent was pulling me out of the car before it actually stopped, causing me to stumble. He just dragged me along the pavement letting the asphalt rip my jeans and slice through my knees.

"Careful with the inventory," Mr. Marcy barked, attempting to pull me to my feet.

Laurent came to an abrupt halt, turning on Mr. Marcy. "I believe your services are no longer needed," he stated.

"I'm not leaving until you give me what was promised," he replied coolly.

In one fluid motion, Laurent had Mr. Marcy's neck tightly in one hand cutting off his oxygen. "You think we would actually give you a vampire," he questioned haughtily. "Do you actually think you can contain one in those poor excuses you have for cells?!"

Laurent's deadly chuckle echoed throughout the empty lot, his hand squeezing tighter around Mr. Marcy's windpipe.

"Leave him alone," I hissed. "You don't need him anymore!"

"You have a valid point," Laurent agreed, his eyes flashing in madness. "We don't need Barry anymore."

Mr. Marcy's face fell as he realized what that meant. He was no longer of any value to him, and vampires were not exactly known for their kindness.

I looked away as Laurent's hand crushed Mr. Marcy's esophagus. Laurent released his grip on his throat and his body crumpled lifelessly to the ground. Despite the fact that he had helped orchestrate this plan, I couldn't help but feel sorry for his death.

My eyes were forced away from Mr. Marcy's body as Laurent continued towards the mill, dragging me along. I could sense movement inside. Alice and Edward had come this way, and the familiar, bitter scent of James lingered between them. The female's scent was older than the others, but she was still present, most likely lurking; waiting.

Walking into the mill, the walls look rusted and they were covered in black soot. My nose twitched as the burnt ashes fluttered around us. Debris was scattered along the concrete floor, obstructing my path, making falls a regular occurrence.

We reached two main doors that opened up into a huge bunker. It took my eyes a moment to adjust to the light that filtered in through the collapsed ceiling. An audible gasp came from the middle of the room and then James' voice ordered, "stay where you are."

Alice and Edward were in the middle of the bunker, both of their bodies were leaning in my direction, ready to spring to my defense. I could feel Laurent's tense posture behind me. A warning growl erupted in his throat.

I searched frantically around the bunker, hoping to spot James, but he was nowhere in my line of vision. That meant he was somewhere behind me. I tried turning around but Laurent forced me back. Alice's eyes narrowed and Edward crouched down, growling ferociously.

"Stay where you are, Edward," James warned, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I flinched away as if I were burned. "Don't touch me," I hissed.

Alice and Edward stepped forward. James faced them, shook his head, and turned back to me. "It would be a shame," he sighed, his dirt caked fingers grazing my cheekbones, "to kill her. Don't you think?"

I tried pulling away but Laurent held my head, forcing me to stay still. He leaned down, hissing in my ear. "I warned you. If you do not cooperate, your friends will die."

"She said not to touch her," Edward roared, inching closer.

"What did I tell you," James threatened, grabbing a fist full of my hair and ripping me away from Laurent. "I said to stay where you are, unless you want her to die." He brought his nails up to my throat, slicing my skin open an inch, the blood dripped slowly down. Edward's eyes turned black as he let out another vicious roar that made the steel beams quake, but he stayed put.

"I will rip her throat out and make you watch her die," James threatened as Alice went to move forward.

Alice's eyes were searching mine, and I tried to convey with my mind, _I'm in if you are_. She half smirked and nodded her head slightly. I looked to Edward, but he wasn't watching me. His dark eyes were on James, calculating.

_Edward. Edward, listen to me_, I called. He frowned, blinking uncertainly as his eyes flickered to mine. _We can take them_. He visibly blanched, shaking his head no. Alice nudged him softly and spoke aloud, "Come on. Do it, Edward!"

"Don't get any fancy ideas," James warned, turning his attention back to them. I took my chance and gripped his arm, leaning my body weight against his to catch him off guard. He flipped forward and crashed down on the concrete floor. Edward was on him in a flash.

Laurent went after Edward and Alice intercepted him, throwing him into one of the bunker's steel posts. It buckled and the ceiling groaned over the lost support.

A flash of red came out from a side door, heading for Edward and James. I jumped in front of her, blocking her path. She hissed, crouching low, ready to attack. She tried circling back around, but I mirrored her movements. The crunching of concrete and the shriek of bending steel resounded throughout the bunker but I didn't dare look around to see the source of those noises.

"Victoria," James yelled. She took her eyes off of mine to search for James and I attacked. I had not fully changed, but my claws had expanded so I used those to slice through stomach, bringing her down. She shrieked in agony as I drug her to the fire Alice had started.

"Never threaten my family," I growled, shoving her closer to the embers. She cackled loudly and looked up at me with red eyes.

"James will kill you all," she smirked.

I looked over at James. Edward had him in a heap, his legs limp and lying in an unnatural way. His arms where gone. Edward had James' head in his hands now, ready to kill. "Edward, wait," I called.

His movements halted, but he never released James. Edward breathed in deeply, waiting. I took Victoria's chin in my hand and snatched her head over to them so she could see for herself. "It looks as if James will be joining you shortly," I informed her.

Her eyes widened in disbelief and then anger. "You will never kill-" Her threat was silenced as I tossed her head into the fire. Alice finished with Laurent and came over to help me with what was left of Victoria.

"Bella," Edward called, frustration leaking out of his words. Alice and I ran over to him. "Why did you ask me to wait? I want to get rid of this vile creature, permanently," he growled.

"I know," I said, looking at Alice. "But I think Alice should be the one to decide his fate."

"Why me," Alice asked. "Edward was doing fine."

"Do you recognize him, Alice," I questioned softly.

"No, should I?"

"Yes. He's been tracking me, Al. I thought, all this time, that I had been tracking him, but really, he was tracking me. Why," I turned to James.

"You really are a dumb dog," James sputtered. Edward growled in my defense, tightening his grip. "I knew eventually that you would find out that Alice was, in a sense, still alive. That is why I tracked you. I was finishing up my game that began years ago."

"Game," Alice asked, confused.

"He's a tracker that likes hunting his prey a little too much," Edward hissed, explaining to Alice. "You were a challenge, having a vampire and Bella protecting you."

"Yes," James verified. "But that idiot bit you and hid you away before I could get to you. By the time I got rid of him, the mutt was on to me, otherwise I would have finished you off. Game over. I was patient though. I found you again."

"Too bad your own game backfired on you," I laughed.

James' eyes darkened in anger. He roared, launching at me with a strength none of us expected, catching Edward off guard. His teeth snapped shut inches from my face as Alice yanked him backwards, taking his head in her hands and twisting forcefully.

"Game over," she muttered darkly, tossing it into the fire.

After we cleaned up as much as we could, making sure nothing was left out, we sat and watched the embers rise and fade. Alice stood up first, deep in though. "I'm heading back. You guys come when you want to."

I stood, ready to follow her, but Edward placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. "Perhaps we should give her some time to herself. I think she needs to sort out some things on her own."

Frowning, I agreed, watching as she left. Edward sighed loudly, his hands threading through his soot covered hair. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you," he admitted quietly. "That stunt you pulled," he laughed bitterly. "If something had gone wrong, if things had not turned in our favor-"

"But they did," I cut him off. "You treat me as if I'm this fragile human, and maybe that's my fault. I let you do it. I must admit, I liked the attention, but the fact is, I am not weak. I am your equal. I want you to trust that I can defend myself and I can fight, just as well as you can. The sooner you accept that, the better. What would have happened if we didn't fight back? One of us might not have been so lucky."

I stopped, taking a breath, hoping he would understand.

Edward's face was unreadable as I waited in silence. Finally he smiled. "Are you done," he asked.

"Y-yes," I answered, uncertainly.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"God," he laughed, shocking me as he took hold of my shoulders. "You have no idea how much I love you... How long I have loved you..." he trailed off, gazing deep into my eyes.

I gulped, trying to think if this had all been a dream, but then his hands tightened around my shoulders, telling me that this was, in fact, reality. His face lowered, placing his forehead against my own. "I love you, Bella," he stated, his eyes becoming frantic as he misinterpreted my expression. "I know it should not even be possible, and I realize that you may not feel the same about me but I just had to tell you. It's been tearing me up inside. I'm not good for you, Bella, but I cannot help loving you with all of my being."

We stared at one another for what felt like hours. The words were there in my head, _I love you, I love you, I love you_, but I was unable to speak them aloud. His eyes lit up, shining with happiness. "Say it," he laughed suddenly. "Say it out loud."

"I... I love you, Edward Cullen, with all of my heart, and you have no idea how long I have loved you either," I smiled through my tears.

Gently, he caressed his fingers along my neck and trialed them slowly up to cup my face in his hands. "I love you," he whispered one last time before placing his lips carefully on mine.

* * *

**Author's Note 2:** I did not plan to put this all in one chapter but, seeing as you all were so patient for this update, I decided to give you all a treat!

Bring on those reviews!

**HM Thread:** twilighted (dot) net / forum / viewtopic . php?f=33&t=3174


	30. Long Awaited Author Update

Forgive me?

* * *

So, raise your hand if you loathe me right about now. I don't blame you guys. I'm a horrid author! I've left you all hanging for too long. It's been so long, I don't want to even add up the months because I'm ashamed!

The truth of the matter is, Haunting Moon burned me out. I love the story, don't get me wrong. It's like my baby, but I just got tired of writing about it. I know that's awful to say but I'm being honest with you guys. I'm sure most of you had already guessed.

I was getting frustrated mainly because I knew what was going to happen, it was just taking forever for me to write it out and I got bored.

Just to be clear though, I'm not giving up on this fic. I plan on completing it. I may or may not get to "Forget Me Not," HM's prequel. It just depends.

Also, I've had several additional story lines randomly attacking my brain and I'm definitely going to give them a go.

That is my current update and now we can all be on the same page. Again, I am truly sorry for the wait and I really appreciate all the messages of encouragement I've received in my Inbox as of late. You guys rock!

I'm still using my MySpace for my official author updates. If you go there now, you can get a sneak peak of my upcoming fics from posters I've made while dabbling in Photoshop. Look me up, my page name is under /_**goldeneyeslove**_.

P.S. My only friend is Tom! How embarrassing...


	31. Uninvited

**Author's Note: **Dare I even have an Author's Note? How about I just direct you to this lovely, long awaited chapter of HM! Oh, I should probably apologize and suggest that you take some time to skim back over the story before continuing with this update. I know it has been awhile and if there are any of my readers still interested then you might need a bit of a refresher. My humble apologies.

* * *

**Uninvited**

A fortnight had gone by since the encounter with James and Alice seemed to be moving on just fine. She was her bubbly, quirky self not hours after the incident. Her memories had yet to return but she claimed that it no longer bothered her.

Edward and I returned home that night just as Alice was informing the others on what happened at the warehouse. Esme made a big fuss, chiding us all for not sticking together and Carlisle insisted on Edward, Alice and myself to each recount what happened. No detail was to be left out.

After several hours of Carlisle's thorough interrogation, we all relaxed around the fire and Alice spilled the beans on Edward and me.

"It's my turn for questioning," she announced. "I want to know when you and Edward were going to tell us that you were a couple."

"A couple of what," I stalled. Edward and I had only just admitted that we had feelings for one another. We had yet to discuss what exactly that would mean. I knew what I wanted, but we hadn't had time to talk about what are relationship to each other meant to him. Did he want a normal hand holding, date night type of thing, and what exactly would be considered _normal_ for us? I was confused and somewhat worried. Especially since he had barely spoken to me after we arrived. Did he regret it now?

"Like a real couple. I suppose the most common titles would be boyfriend and girlfriend," she probed.

"Oh, I-"

"You cannot be serious," spat a baffled Tanya. She stood up abruptly, rounding on Edward who stood across the room. I couldn't help but think he was trying to distance himself from me.

Edward crossed his arms and ignored Tanya's outburst. He and Alice were now having a silent conversation. Three guesses as to who about.

"Is it true," she demanded.

Edward finally acknowledged her and went to speak but hesitated at the last moment. "I.. I'm not sure. I don't know.." he trailed off, his hand tugging his auburn locks in frustration. He looked down, not meeting anyone's gaze and my heart broke a little more.

I could sense Esme studying me so I quickly dropped my tear filled eyes to my clasped hands. An awkward silence wrapped around the large room and I could feel several sets of eyes slowly drift towards me. I wrung my hands, refusing to look up. Before I could gather up the nerve to flee, Tanya opened her mouth again.

"You don't know," she giggled, all sweetness now. "Of course you know. Whatever attraction you two may have had is only that. There cannot be true feelings. It's not right. It would never work."

I struggled to hold in a whimper. Hopefully Edward would not believe that. We could make anything work, together.

Esme, perceptive to my struggle, grasped my hand in hers, wrapping her other arm protectively around my shoulders. Carlisle placed a reassuring hand on my knee, but he wasn't looking at me. He was glaring at Tanya. Alice stood, her face set in a hard line, and Jasper pulled her back towards him away from her target.

I chanced a quick look at Edward and my heart sputtered back to life. He was angry, at Tanya.

"It is none of your business, Tanya," he hissed. "It isn't anyone's business but mine and Bella's. And you are wrong about our feelings. I do love her."

Tanya's mouth gaped open. Her eyes flicked back and forth between me and Edward.

Rosalie stood and walked over to Tanya. "I think it would be best for you to leave," she ordered in a low, menacing voice.

"Excuse me," Tanya asked. She gazed at Rosalie confused, as if she were seeing her for the first time. "I don't understand," she growled, her facade crumbling. "You don't even like that... that, _animal_! She has you all fooled. She can never be one of us."

"She is one of us." Jasper stood, releasing Alice as he joined Rosalie. "She is part of our family, and has been for quite some time now. The only outsider I can see is you."

Tanya raised her chin, defiantly. She met everyone's gaze, except for mine. Once she realized she was on her own, she backed out of the living room and left through the front door without saying a word.

Emmett chuckled darkly and broke the silence. "Well that wasn't awkward at all."

I could feel the invisible force tugging and pulling as Edward made his way over to me but I could not make myself to look up at him. Biting my lip I hesitated as he stood their patiently waiting for me to acknowledge him. He sighed and held out his hand towards me. "Bella and I need a moment alone. Please."

In seconds the house was empty with the exception of myself and Edward. I glanced warily at his hand wondering if this would be the last time I got to hold it in my own. That thought alone willed me to clutch onto his fingers desperately, hoping I would never have to let them go. My eyes still refused to meet his as he led me to his bedroom.

"You wanted to walk home," he stated. My eyes flickered up to his and I was shocked to see sorrow there. Before I could answer he was suddenly in front of me. His hand brushing the hair from my face. "I should have realized sooner. You could have told me you know. I thought you were in love with Jacob Black. You were spending so much time in that art room I just assumed..."

"I am truly sorry about Mr. Marcy," Edward breathed sadly. "He was the one wasn't he?"

I pulled back from his embrace, shocked by his assessment. "Are you serious right now, Edward?" I asked exasperated. "After all we have been through and did we not already cover our feelings for one another? You have listened to that stupid CD over and over again! Can't you see that you are it for me?" My emotions were out of control and I felt the wave of the phase rippling through my body. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Edward was quiet for several moments, his lips clamped tight contemplating what I said. I growled and stormed over to his stereo and hit play skipping the sad song he had on repeat and relaxed when I heard the guitar strings of my favorite recording.

"Just listen to the words, Edward." I explained, hoping that this would finally make him understand what he meant to me.

Tears clouded my vision as I sat down on his leather couch, remembering how emotionally drained I felt after writing this. Everything I felt was in this song. He had to feel it too.

I watched as he crossed the room and placed his hands on the entertainment center, staring hard at the CD player. His eyes clamped shut tightly has he listened.

_Haven't you heard? I'm stuck on a verse. I'm stuck on a boy who fills me with joy. I new I was wrong to jump straight on into this picture so pretty, but he is so pretty to me. _

Edward's head dropped lower, hiding his face behind his arm. My stomach clenched tight with nerves.

_And he doesn't know just how far I would go just to kiss him. He doesn't know how I pine. So I make whirlpools and watch him sparkle..._

His head shot up and he held my stare. I gulped as I watched his eyes blacken and when I blinked he was in front of me on his knees. "It was me," he whispered.

I smiled. "Of course, silly boy. It has always been you. Only you."

"I'm such a moron. Oh, Isabella. I love you." Edward exclaimed, pulling me down with him. My tears soaked his shirt as he cradled me in his arms. "I knew we had feelings for one another but I just assumed you had imprinted on someone else and... and I was willing to give you up. I wanted you to be happy. All I have ever wanted was for you to be happy."

"Edward," I gasped, meeting his gaze. "You make me happy. You, Alice, this whole family! When I saw you that first time in the cafeteria I fell so hard for you. It was that moment when our eyes connected I felt a jolt in the pit of my stomach that made made my heart ache for you. In that one second I felt more love than I have ever felt in my entire existence, but I have also never felt so afraid. I feared you would never accept me as I am."

"I need to confess," Edward said sheepishly. "I felt the same for you. I didn't recognize the feeling for what it was but I did feel very protective over you. I was the one who convinced Alice to stop being friends with you."

"You did what?" My mouth dropped open and I scooted out of his lap.

"I couldn't bare to see you hurt, especially by one of us! I didn't realize what you were until that night I found you in the field. I mistook my attraction as hunger and that's why I went after you at first. I only recognized your eyes at the end, right before you took off," he admitted.

"So, this whole time you knew I was Wolf?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything," I cried. "We could have saved so much time!"

He laughed, pulling me back into his embrace. "Bella, we have eternity to love each other."

I could feel the smile form on my lips and giggled as I watched Edward's grin mirror my own. "I really like the sound of that."

"Me too." Edward pulled us up off the floor and placed his hands gently on my hips, slowly pulling me closer against his body. His eyes darkened another shade and he licked his lips. "May I kiss you?"

"You may do with me whatever you like, Edward. I am yours."

He growled seductively and yanked me closer, claiming my lips with his own. I gasped as I felt his tongue trail along my bottom lip and he stilled. "Is that okay," he muttered.

"Don't stop," I pleaded, grabbing a fist full of his hair and pressing myself closer to him. "Let's go to my room. There's a bed."

Edward paused and I looked up. His eyes were wide and uncertain. "O-Okay," he answered hesitantly. I grabbed his hand and practically drug him to my room. I wasn't sure how far we intended to go tonight but I did know I would not be sleeping alone. I admit I am a selfish creature and I was not willing to give up on any Edward time, as long as he was willing to give it.

He planted his feet down when we were a foot away from the bed and shook his head. "I-I can't do _that_," he hissed quietly. "Not yet. It's not right. When we are married, alright?"

My heart fluttered and I stared back at him. "Married?"

"Oh, I mean... um... If you want to that is. Get married I mean." He stumbled through, his hands tugging at his hair nervously. "I just messed this up," he cursed. Grabbing my hand, he pulled it to his heart and looked me in the eyes. "Isabella, I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you. I want to marry you and I fully intend on making you my wife. I promise I will... _make love to you_... properly... but I want to do it the right way. The right way by you."

"Relax, Edward." I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled. "I wasn't expecting anything. I just wanted for us to be comfortable and I'm also tired. I wanted you to stay with me tonight, if you don't mind that is." I trailed off, looking down.

I felt my feet leave the ground as Edward effortlessly lifted me up and placed me on the bed. He smiled down at me and kissed my lips softly. The electric zing radiated throughout my body and I sighed, content. Edward climbed in and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"So," he began, his breath tickling my ear. "You never did give me an answer."

I laughed lightly and shrugged. "I don't believe you officially asked me, Mr. Cullen."

"Isabella, will you marry me?"

"Absolutely!" I answered excitedly, flipping over to face him. "Will I be able to have a bride maid?"

Edward let out a boisterous laugh and said, "Bella, you can have as many _bridesmaids_ as you want. I would do anything to please you."

I turned serious when I thought about the practice of marriage in my old world. As much as I wanted to distance myself from that life I felt that I needed to have some part of my upbringing represented in our commitment to one another. "What about my customs, Edward?"

His face darkened and a frown replaced his beautiful smile. "I won't bite you. I won't be the one to hurt you."

My eyes narrowed in anger. "But you'll let me mark you."

"Yes, I would," he answered honestly.

"That's an insult, Edward," I exclaimed. "That's like saying you won't accept me as your true mate." I turned away from him and glanced out at the rising moon.

Silence crept over the room and after several long minutes I felt Edward stir behind me. "I don't want to bring you pain."

"Pain is part of it, Edward. In that pain there is also pleasure." I continued staring at the moon, willing it to give me the right words to help explain why I so desperately wanted Edward to mark me as his own. "It is a symbol of affection... of love... of devotion. It would mean a lot to me, Edward." I glanced back to see him hovering over me. His finger reached out to catch the tears trailing down my cheeks.

His haunted eyes held my own as he agreed to consider it. "I need more information but we can discuss this matter later. You're exhausted." It wasn't a question. I could feel my eyes drooping despite my desire to keep them open.

"Sleep, my darling," he whispered.

The last thing I remember was his lips pressed to my forehead.

…

_When the moon wears the ring of blood they shall be upon you. Lost. Found. Alive. Danger. They are coming for you, dragă Isabella. Run!_

I shot up out of bed, screaming until the breathe left my lungs. The Seer had found me in my dreams once more only this time she gave me a glimpse of who was after me.

Xavier.

* * *

**Author's Note Number 2:** Have any questions? I would be happy to answer them! Just shoot me a review or send me a message.

Just a heads up. I changed all the links on my profile to the correct ones. Thanks for sticking with me!

The song referenced in this chapter is by Kate Walsh entitled _Your Song_. I provided a link on my profile if anyone would be interested in listening to it.


	32. Ring of Blood

**Author's Note: **Haunting Moon has been nominated for Best Suspense over at Everlastingtwilightawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com! Poster of a Girl has also been nominated but for a different category. If you have a spare moment or two you should check out the site and vote for your favorite fics.

Also, the Haunting Moon cast album on Facebook has been updated with the characters you will meet in this chapter. The link can be found on my profile. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ring of Blood**

Panic coursed throughout my body, immobilizing me. Why would Xavier be searching for me? There was no reason he would want me back, not after the Seer's vision.

My eyes searched the room for Edward and they fell on folded piece of paper next to my pillow.

_Bella,_

_I have gone to hunt with the others. I will be back shortly._

_All my love,_

_Edward_

I flew out of the bedroom and down the stairs, rushing through the front door. My feet stalled as I caught sight of the moon. Shivering, I stared up at the crimson ring.

_When the moon wears the ring of blood they shall be upon you._

"Bella!" Alice flew to my side, her eyes wide in fear. The rest of the coven followed closely behind. "I saw you panic and then nothing. I can't see anything!"

My hand reached out for hers and I held on with all my strength. Edward came forward and draped an arm around my shoulders. His eyes tried to connect with mine but my gaze was still focused on the moon.

"The Seer," I choked out. "She came to me again. Her warning was clear tonight. Xavier is the one coming for me."

A twig snapped a few yards away and the Cullens wrapped themselves around me in a protective circle. A pair of yellow eyes peered through the dense foliage of the woods. I gasped as I recognized them.

"Finn?"

The wolf shifted forward, growling as he fought the urge to attack. He started to pace slowly.

_Isabella_, his mind called. _Change. Now. You must get away from these creatures!_

"Finn." I pushed through Emmett and Edward, trying to get a better view of my brother. "It's okay. They won't hurt me. I promise."

Finn's jaws snapped in anger. His growls continued to rumble deep within his chest. I took a moment to look him over. Dirt and mud were matted and tangled in his fur. His paws were raw and bleeding. Scars covered his snout and the tip of his ear was missing.

"What has happened to you?" I went to move towards him but Edward caught my hand, pulling me back to his family.

Finn's ears pinned back to his head and his teeth gleamed in the moonlight as he snarled at Edward. Carlisle placed a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"I think you should let go of Bella's hand for now."

"What is going on, Bella?" Edward hissed as he released me.

"This is my brother, Finn." I answered, my eyes pleading with Finn's. "Finn, this is my family." My brother's head jerked back and forth between me and my companions. His body shuddered and pulsed as I realized he was phasing back to his human form.

Finn pulled himself up on his feet and he stumbled but caught himself at the last moment. He was weak.

"Your family?" Finn wheezed. "Are you insane, sister?"

"What are you doing here, Finn? Why are you hurt?"

Finn continued glaring at the coven. "I came to warn you. I wanted you to be safe but it looks as if you already have a death wish."

"How far behind is Xavier?"

His eyes flickered to mine briefly. "You knew he was coming?"

"The Seer came to me in a dream."

"Well then why are you still here?"

"How far, Finn?"

"Not far. I broke away from the pack once I had a chance. I wanted you to have a choice. I knew Xavier wouldn't give you an option once he found you."

"He banished me from the pack, Finn. Why on earth would he be seeking me out now?" I questioned, exasperated. Edward reached for my hand again and Finn flinched.

"Don't touch her you filthy leech," he roared, pushing himself forward.

Edward bristled and placed himself in front of me defensively. I sighed and pulled Edward back behind me.

"That's enough. Answer my question, brother."

"The Seer had another vision. She saw Xavier's future male heir. If he was to take you as his mate, you would give him a son."

I blinked in disbelief. There was no way in hell I would be Xavier's mate. "Why me? He has his pick of any female in the pack."

"Things have changed a lot since you've been gone, Isabella. The pack isn't the same as it once was. It doesn't help either that he has tried repeatedly to make an heir but he has been unsuccessful so far. You are his last hope."

"I won't go with Xavier," I refused, shaking my head. "I imprinted, Finn. I will never leave him."

Finn glanced at me sadly. "I'm afraid Xavier will not give you a choice. His intentions are to hunt you down and drag you back to Romania kicking and screaming if he must. He has been searching for a long time."

"How did he find me?"

"The Seer," he stated simply. "I suppose that is why she came to you in your dream. She must have felt bad for revealing your whereabouts. You should leave now, while you still have a chance."

I nodded, glancing back at my family. Edward stepped forward again. "How many are in your pack?"

Finn scoffed. "Like I would tell you."

"My family and I want to protect Bella. She's one of us. I want to know what our odds would be."

"Part of your family? What kind of game are you playing?" Finn asked.

"This isn't a game," Edward hissed. "How many of you are coming?"

My brother looked at me, confused. "You're with them?"

"Yes. I love them," I admitted truthfully.

I watched as Finn backed away, his eyes flashing in anger. "Come with me now, sister. I will help you. You cannot trust cold ones. You know this! Walk away from them now." His beckoned with his hand to follow.

Shaking my head, I grasped Edward and Alice's hands with my own. "This is my family now, Finn. I trust them with my life."

Finn groaned. "They're our enemies, Isabella! Don't betray your true family for these soulless vampires."

I laughed. "Do you really want to discuss betrayal, dear _brother_," I spat. "I was all alone for years! My so called family abandoned me when I was banished. So believe me when I say that I trust these vampires more than I trust my own flesh and blood."

"You are making a huge mistake," Finn warned. "Xavier will destroy them all."

"I think you had better leave now, Finn. I do not take kindly to threats towards my family," I growled, staring him down. His eyes lowered as he backed away. He glanced up one last time and phased back, heading north.

My shoulders sagged as I inhaled a shaky breath. Alice threw her arms around me and everyone began talking at once.

"What just happened?"

"Should we leave?"

"What was he thinking?"

"I don't understand."

Carlisle placed his fingers in his mouth letting out a shrill whistle. "Everyone needs to stay calm. We need to discuss what's going on rationally and make a decision on what needs to be done. Now, I think I speak for everyone when I say we need more information first."

All eyes landed on me.

"Xavier would never come without a guard. He always has at least five with him, or he used to. I'm not sure how much the pack has grown."

"Should we chance staying, Carlisle?" Esme asked.

Carlisle pursed his lips unsure of the answer. "How does the Seer's visions work?"

"I-I don't know really," I stuttered.

"What if we take everyone to our place, Carlisle. Only we know exactly where it is. Maybe they won't find us there." Esme looked at all of us with worry in her eyes. She was desperately trying to keep her family together and safe.

Just then multiple howls broke through the night sky.

Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hand. "That sounded really close," she whispered.

"It was," I confirmed anxiously, studying the neighboring trees.

Jasper cursed. "I can feel them. They're hostile. What's the plan? Do we fight or run?" He pulled Alice away from me and held her close.

I turned around, facing everyone. "We can't outrun them now. They're close enough to catch up with us. It's me they want. I will stay."

"No," Edward refused, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"She has a point," a heavily accented voice echoed through the trees. "All we want is Isabella. We have no quarrel with you lot."

Xavier appeared in front of us flanked by six wolves. I recognized my other three brothers on his left. Finn was missing.

"Are you searching for your brother, dragă Isabella?" Xavier asked. I didn't answer him. He glared at me, demanding I lower my gaze in submission. I refused. "Bring him," he ordered.

Two more men shoved Finn through the woods, forcing him to the ground in front of Xavier. I flinched as Finn tried to lift himself only to be kicked back down.

"Trădător," Xavier growled, dragging Finn up by his hair and swinging a closed fist at his face. His knuckles connected with a sickening crunch. He flew backwards, landing at my feet. I knelt down quickly, my eyes never leaving Xavier.

Esme dropped to her knees beside me, checking Finn's face. I knew he had to be seriously hurt because he didn't even resist her touch.

Xavier's eyes flashed angrily. "I am not accustomed to repeating myself. I have no quarrel with your coven. Leave now, before I change my mind."

"We are not leaving. This is our territory," Emmett hissed.

Carlisle stepped forward cautiously. "Surely we can discuss this like adults. Let's all take a deep breath-"

"My patience is running thin," Xavier interrupted. "Finn is exiled from the pack. He is no longer welcome in our lives. As for Isabella, she has been pardoned. She will return with us at once."

Xavier's gaze penetrated my own. _You would be wise to come willingly. I would hate to have to kill any of your leech friends_, he thought ruefully.

Standing slowly, I stepped over Finn's limp body. Edward let out a blood curling roar and yanked me back. I watched as my brothers quivered in rage next to Xavier. Christian, my eldest brother, phased out of his wolf form.

"It is a good thing we got here when we did, sister. Your choice in company appalls me."

Christian had always put me down, even when I was a child. I never could please him even though I tried desperately to do so. In his eyes, I had never been good enough.

"Isn't it about time you grew a pair and took your rightful place as Chief," I asked cheekily.

Christian just smirked. "I don't want it."

"Liar! Why won't you fight for what was rightfully yours to begin with?"

"Rightfully his?" Xavier looked annoyed. "The position of Chief is mine until my heir comes of age. That, my dear Isabella, is where you come in."

"She is staying with us," Edward's hold on my arms tightened.

Xavier stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Why are you so interested in my betrothed?"

"Quit it, Xavier," I ordered forcefully. "I am not your anything. I'm in love with someone else. I have imprinted."

"On whom," Xavier asked. His voice had gone cold.

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," he roared. Pausing, he took a deep breath. "You are more like your mother than I thought. A hopeless romantic. Pathetic. You will die the same way if you're not careful."

"Xavier," Christian tried to interrupt. In a one swift movement, Xavier had Christian pinned on the ground beneath him. "Do not forget your place, brother. You will do well to remember that. Now, as I was saying," he pushed himself off the ground gracefully.

"Your mother was still alive after you were born. She did not die in childbirth like your foolish father told you. I believe you were two when it happened. She left your father, she left your brothers, and she left you."

"That is not true," I yelled.

"Wait, Isabella. I haven't even told you the best part. She left you for a bloodsucker. Said she loved him. She even had the audacity to claim she imprinted on the leech. She explained to your father how she believed the vile creature returned her feelings. Not a week later we found her body in a ravine, bled dry. You cannot trust them, my dear. He will do the same to you as your mother's lover did to her."

"She knows I would never do that." Edward released my arms, his hands searching for my own. He clasped them in his securely.

_He will be the first to die_, Xavier threatened. _Then I'll rip the cold dead heart out of that little one._

"You will do no such thing!" I pulled away from Edward, stalking towards Xavier.

"Bella!" Edward and Alice cried in unison. Xavier smirked as I sprung towards him. My wolf form was already vaulting through the air when a glimmer of silver in his right hand caught my attention. I howled in pain as the blade sliced through the skin on my hip. I landed hard on my stomach, back in my human body. Rolling over slowly, I whimpered through the pain.

I could hear Edward's voice calling my name and I tried to find him through the line of wolves now blocking us from their sight. A shadow fell over my crumpled body. Xavier's smile was menacing as he reached down and grabbed me roughly by the arms. He hauled me up to a standing position placing my body in front of his as a shield. I struggled against his grip but the pain in my side forced me to remain still. The bloody blade was now flush against my throat.

Xavier pushed us forward barking at the pack to make an opening. I could see the Cullens now, worry filled their expressions. Edward's face contorted in anger as he saw the dagger pressed into me. He twitched, ready to move in.

"Don't make any hasty decisions, _leech_. We wouldn't want poor Isabella's to get hurt now, would we?" Xavier pressed his nose into my hair, inhaling deeply. It wrinkled in disgust. _You smell like them_, he thought displeased.

Edward growled defensively. "Release her!"

"I sound like a broken record, but since your lot seem to be on the slow side I shall remind you once more. We have no quarrel with you. You can leave without bloodshed. Is this _bitch_ worth the lives of your coven?"

_Do you trust me, Bella?_ My eyes held Edward's as he tried to communicate with me.

_Of course. Always._

_We're going to fight for you_, he insisted.

I shook my head, struggling to break free. _No. No. No. You can't. I don't want any of you hurt. Just let them take me._

_Never. Trust me. Trust my family. We won't have you hurt either. Can you trust us, Bella?_

I wept openly, worried for my new family, but I knew their strengths. I knew what they were capable of and I also knew how fiercely protective they could be.

_Yes._

_I need you to stay calm and do everything he says. How badly are you injured?_

_Don't worry about me. It's not that bad._

Edward nodded and answered Xavier. "Alright, we'll leave." Alice gasped, staring at Edward in disbelief. "Just don't hurt her."

Xavier smirked. "I will only hurt her if you try something."

"Let's go," Edward ordered the group.

As they backed away I cried out to them. "Please, don't leave my brother." Everyone's gaze fell to Finn's beaten, weak body. He was barely conscious now. Esme nodded, reaching down to scoop up his body. He panicked, trying to pull away.

"Please, Finn! Let Esme take care of you. I promise she won't hurt you." I assured him. His struggles ceased as he gave into his exhaustion. His body went limp in her arms.

"I will take good care of him, Bella," Esme swore to me. "Stay safe."

Edward was the last to fall back into the woods, his eyes holding mine until the trees hid him from my view.

_I love you._

Xavier laughed jovially once he felt they were far enough away. "See, you couldn't have meant that much to them. They were easily persuaded to leave you."

I remained silent, knowing the truth. They would come back for me.


	33. Canada

**Author's Note: **_Haunting Moon_ is coming to an end! *sniff* After this chapter there will be a short epilogue and HM will be complete. It's been a fun ride and I hope you guys will put me on your author update lists. I have several new stories that I will be working including _The Island_. I'll put a link to the trailer on my profile page. Thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

**Canada**

I had been in a silver cage for two days and my body hurt like hell. Normally, silver had very little effect on my kind. Since I was wounded it was a whole different situation. My cut throbbed and I pressed on it gently, trying to relieve some of the pain. When that resulted in even more pain, I hissed and knocked my head against the top bars. I could smell the start of an infection. If the wound was not treated in a few hours it could become fatal.

My head slammed into the bars once more and I cursed whoever was driving. We had been on rough terrain for the past hour and it was beginning to test my patience.

Xavier sat on the passenger side of the vehicle, speaking in hushed tones. From my angle in the bed of the SUV I could not catch a glimpse of who he had been talking to. Xavier's face had not changed since I had seen him last. His shaggy black hair was slicked back making his features more prominent and harsh.

Three heads in the backseat bobbed up and down as the truck flew over the rocky path. My brothers. Muted blue eyes flickered back at me.

"Do you think I can get something for this?" I asked motioning to my wound.

Bane shook his head sadly.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed with their blind allegiance to that man. "At least give me something to cover up with." My exposed body quivered and goosebumps pimpled over my skin. I wasn't cold but I did feel a need for cover.

Christian, hearing my request, shrugged out of his crisp white button up shirt. He handed it to Bane without looking back at me. Bane shoved it through the bars and I pulled it around my shoulders, stuffing my arms in the sleeves gratefully.

The cotton rubbed against my cut and I bit my lip in pain. Blood stained the fabric. If that had not been a silver knife the wound would have healed on its own. The bleeding had slowed but the cut remained open. I could practically hear the residual silver bubbling as it festered in my blood.

I fought the exhaustion that threatened to take over not trusting to close my eyes for even a second. Christian had his head angled to the side as if he were trying to keep tabs on me and listen to Xavier at the same time. I noticed that his eyes had changed the most. They had always been serious and deep, but now they were also dark.

Rafe coughed and my attention turned to the second youngest brother. Finn's twin. Out of the two, Rafe had been the more mature one. He tried keeping Finn in line, but Finn always knew how to get both of them into trouble regardless. Rafe had been envious of Finn's carefree nature yet he still loved him fiercely. Once, Finn ventured into the village to scare some of the townspeople. Rafe pled with him insisting that it was a stupid idea but somehow Finn got him to cover and lie to our father. Finn got as far as the edge of the forest when two of father's watchmen spotted him and brought him back home. Rafe was so scared for Finn that he told our father that it was all his idea. He claimed that he dared Finn to do it and it was his fault, he should be the one punished. I believe father knew that Rafe was lying but it seemed to please him that he would be there for his brother no matter what. It still didn't stop him from giving him household chore duties for the next month. Rafe hated washing dishes.

Tonight, his cheeks held evidence of tears. I frowned. When had he stopped being Finn's protector?

Snores erupted through the truck. Bane had fallen asleep. He had always been a wild card. Bane had this 'I don't give a rip' vibe about him. He was never one to follow orders. Seeing him this obedient was sobering. What kind of hold did Xavier have over my brothers?

The truck slammed to a complete stop and Xavier told my brothers to start setting up camp. Rafe smacked Bane, jolting him awake. As they clambered out of the vehicle I heard Xavier climbing into the backseat. I feigned sleep.

"What do I do with her?" The timid voice came from the driver.

"Nothing."

"She has silver in her blood. She needs-"

"Are you giving me orders, Landry?" Xavier's cold voice growled angrily.

"N-no, sir."

"That is what I thought. Bring me the antidote. Be quick about it!"

Landry scrambled out of the truck and was back in less than a minute. I heard a shuffle and felt a prick on my hip and warmth enveloped my body. I could feel my wound begin to tingle.

"It should heal quickly now," Landry stated.

Sure enough, I could feel the skin tighten and prickle around the open flesh. The pain instantly vanished.

"I need her healthy for mating. That will be your job now, Landry. You will care for her during the pregnancy as well. Do not get attached, understand? Once my son takes his first breath she will have her last."

Landry gasped. "You mean-"

"You know as well as anyone that the Seer's visions always come to pass. She saw Isabella having my son, but she also foresaw my death and it is because of this bitch that I die. I won't let that happen. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, boss."

"Leave her here. Make sure the locks are secure on the cage and get Frost and Telford to take first watch."

"Yes, sir."

The night crept by slowly. I started counting the seconds just to pass the time.

My eyes blinked open rapidly. I felt groggy and disoriented. Cursing, I sat up once again knocking my head on the top of my cell. I must have fallen asleep. Rubbing the bump, I checked my side, smiling as I fingered the smooth skin where my cut had been.

I jumped when the back door of the SUV swung open. Landry stood there studying me warily.

"Xavier says you need to be cleaned up before we get to the airport. I have some clothes for you." He placed a stack of clothing on top of the cage, reaching for the lock. He hesitated. "Listen, I don't want to hurt you so please don't try anything stupid, okay."

"Yet." I deadpanned.

"What?"

"You're not going to hurt me yet. Not until I have Xavier's baby. Right?" I hissed.

Landry's eyes dropped to the ground and he walked off quickly. I sighed in frustration. I should have kept my mouth closed. I tested the padlock on the side of the cage. It had been modified with spikes of silver. The only way to get it off would be to grab it and pull. If I pulled, the jagged silver would slice into my skin, reinfecting me. I turned around in the cage and used my feet to try and kick it open. The door gave but the padlock held.

"Stop that," Landry growled. He had returned with a bucket of water and a rag. "I don't trust you so you're just going to have to get ready in there," he insisted, shoving the clothes through the cracks and setting the bucket down beside the cage. "Enjoy your bath."

Landry slammed the truck door and stalked off. I screamed. I cried. I roared. I wanted out. Grabbing the bars I shook the cage violently, knocking over the water in the process. Just when I thought I would go mad from being imprisoned in that tiny cell, a sweet velvety voice invaded my mind.

_Bella! Are you okay?_

_Oh God, Edward! I'm so happy to hear your voice right now. I'm in an SUV, in a cage. We're somewhere in the woods. I think we went North but I'm not sure. I can't tell._

_We know where you are, love. We've been following the whole time. We just needed reinforcements. The Denali clan is with us. They wanted to help. Bella, how is your wound? _

_They gave me an antidote. I've completely healed. Just being in this cage... It's driving me crazy._

_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let them take you. _

_It's not your fault, Edward._

There was no response. _Edward. Edward!_ Panic took over. I sat up, peering through the tinted glass. Xavier was nowhere to be seen, but Landry, my brothers and who I assumed were Telford and Frost sat around a fire a few yards away, chatting lightly.

Making a hasty decision, I pushed my hands through the bars and grabbed the padlock. I felt the deep incisions as the silver spikes penetrated my skin. I yanked roughly. Once. Twice. Three times before it broke. I dropped the lock and pulled my hands in towards me. Blood gushed down my arms and the sting of the silver set in.

I grabbed the clothes Landry had left and started ripping them apart. My hands throbbed in agony has I wrapped them up with the shreds of cotton.

As I opened the cage, the cell door banged against the SUV, only leaving three inches of space for me to escape. I groaned. There would be no way I could fit through that. I would have to kick open the back door and that would alert everyone by the fire.

I was weighing my options of escape when a loud commotion by the fire interrupted my thoughts. Xavier was back with a beat up looking Edward in tow. Xavier had shoved him to his knees in front of him, his hands placed firmly under his chin and on top of his head.

My feet slammed into the truck door, forcefully knocking it off it's hinges. I clambered out, nearly toppling over because my legs started cramping from being stuck in that small cage. Xavier looked pissed and motioned for Landry. I watched as Edward's eyes widen in horror when he saw the bloody bandages on my hands and the dirty, blood stained shirt I was in.

He knocked Xavier down, running to me. Frost and Telford intercepted him, forcing him back on the ground. Landry was pulling me back by my waist and I was desperately reaching out for Edward. I felt a sharp pain in my throat and I realized I had been screaming his name.

I felt the cold metal on my back as Landry tried to push me back into my cell. I balked, knocking Landry back into a tree with all my might. The large pine snapped, falling over and pinning him to the ground.

Xavier barked out orders at my brothers and they came after me next. I pled and begged for them to help me but they wouldn't listen. Bane and Rafe held me while Christian pulled a silver chain out of the SUV, twisting the metal around my hands creating an ironclad shackle.

_Bella. Bella! Look at me._ My eyes found Edward's and my tears began to fall.

_Where are the others?_

_I had to get close enough to get through to you. They're coming. I promise they'll come for you._

_What about you, Edward. _

_Don't worry about me, Bella. I love you._

"I love you, Edward!" I cried, pulling against the hold of my brothers.

"Disgusting," Xavier spat. "How can you love this creature. I will never understand that."

Telford and Frost held him as Xavier placed his knee on Edward's spine. His hands wrapped back under his chin and on top of his head, tilting it back. "Any last words, _leech_?"

Edward's gaze locked with mine. "I love you with all of my heart, Bella."

I felt Rafe's hold on my right arm let go and I quickly twisted out of Bane's grasp, lunging at Xavier. The surprising force knocked him off of Edward. I flung my arms over his neck, pulling the silver shackle taunt against his throat. I held on as he frantically struggled against my hold. Frost and Telford came after me and Edward grabbed hold of their ankles.

Rafe ran over to help Edward, grabbing Telford so he could focus on Frost. Christian and Bane looked torn.

Xavier gurgled out what sounded like orders but my grip made it inaudible to the others. "Shut up."

"Rafe!" Christian and Bane were closing in on Rafe. "Think about what you're doing."

"I am thinking! Look at what he did to Finn and Isabella! They are our family, Christian. Does that mean anything to you at all?"

"Of course it does."

"Then prove it," Rafe growled. "Help me."

Christian looked at Bane and nodded. "Okay."

Xavier roared. His head crashed into my nose causing my grasp to loosen. He phased and before I knew it his teeth were on my neck.

_You'll regret this_, he snarled.

A flash of ivory flew by my vision and Xavier's weight was lifted off of me. Alice and the wolf tumbled through the trees.

The vampires swarmed the campsite, easily overtaking the outnumbered wolves. Frost and Telford surrendered quickly. Finn limped in after the vampires. Rafe ran to our brother, apologizing. Finn wrapped his arms around Rafe telling him there was nothing to forgive. Edward, Jasper and I ran to Alice.

She was standing in a pool of Xavier's blood, her eyes murderous.

Xavier lay naked on the forest floor beneath her. He was practically in two pieces. Silver traces were visible along the edges of his wounds. She held up her bloodied nails. "It was Rose's idea to paint our nails in silver."

I ran over to her, hugging her fiercely.

"It worked!" Rosalie laughed. "You owe me fifty bucks." She punched Emmett playfully in the stomach.

Christian, Bane, Rafe and Finn all stared down at their former alpha's lifeless body.

"Now what?" Finn questioned aloud.

"We return to our home," Christian answered. "All of us." His eyes met mine letting me know that I was included.

"Romania is not my home anymore, Christian. My home is with the Cullens." I felt Edward's reassuring arm fall over my shoulders and Christian nodded.

"I thought you might say that. Just know that you can come visit us whenever you would like. We're still your brothers." He sighed sadly. "I know we have a lot to apologize for and I don't even know where we should begin. Xavier threatened us with each other's lives constantly. We feared stepping out of line. We didn't want to lose another sibling. I know that's no excuse but-"

"No, Christian. I would have done the same to keep my family safe. We're okay."

He smiled. "Thanks."

Carlisle and Eleazar herded Frost and Telford over. They gasped when they saw Xavier's body. "Christian," Frost growled. "You should kill that bitch for this," he roared, pointed an angry finger at Alice. Jasper smacked the back of his head making him stumble.

"We're leaving." Christian ordered. His challenged them both with his eyes and they dropped their gazes to the ground feeling the empowering current of a new alpha in their presence. Bane and Rafe waved goodbye as they started to pack up the vehicles.

Finn limped over to me, pulling me to him for a hug. "The Cullens are nice _people_," he whispered. "I'm glad you were able to find a family since we were such sucky brothers." He chuckled and I snorted.

"I'm so glad you approve."

He winked and I patted him on the back, wincing as the pain in my hands returned tenfold.

"Ow."

Edward was by my side instantly, cradling my hands in his. "Carlisle," he called.

Carlisle unwrapped the cloth from my hands and I hissed as it pulled on my open wounds. Rosalie peered over Edward's shoulder, gagging in disgust. "Gross."

Esme shushed Rose, telling Emmett to take her, Jasper and the Denali clan to see off the wolves.

"It's a silver wound," I explained. "It won't heal without an antidote."

"What's in the antidote," Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. We didn't have them back when I was a part of the pack. They used a shot. Landry gave it to me for my cut. I don't know if they have anymore."

Edward was gone and back just as fast with a dazed Landry in tow. "Where do you keep the antidotes," Edward questioned him.

Landry began picking stray pine needles out of his hair. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't we will kill you." Esme stated icily.

His hand shook and he paused thinking over his options. "Alright, it's in a safe in the Jeep."

Finn jogged over and shouted. "What's the combination?"

"Only Xavier knew it," Landry fibbed.

"He's lying," I informed them. "He's the one that got it out last time."

Edward shoved Landry back against a tree, his hand closed dangerously around his windpipe. "Let's try this again," he threatened. "What is the combination?"

"Four. Three. Five. Eight." He gasped. Edward released him and he bent over wheezing, trying to catch his breath.

"Got it," Finn called bringing over the syringe.

Carlisle administered the drug and the wounds started closing up instantly.

Alice stared, amazed at the sight. "That was cool," she laughed attempting to poke her fingers at my newly healed flesh.

Carlisle, Esme and Edward all gasped loudly. "No!" Edward grabbed her wrist right before her silver polished nail came in contact with my skin. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Oops." She apologized quickly and I laughed.

"I missed you guys!" I exclaimed happily. "Even grumpy Rosalie!"

"I heard that," she huffed.

After saying goodbye to my brothers and thanking the Denali clan for helping, Edward ushered me home. I fell asleep in his arms somewhere after we had crossed the Canadian border. Fully aware I was nodding off, Edward continued talking to me about random things somehow knowing that the rumble of his voice helped me slip further into unconsciousness. I finally felt at peace. Thankfully the Seer didn't make any more appearances in my dreams that night.


End file.
